The Island
by Lenipse Nairda
Summary: This is the story of the 89 survivors who survived a plane crash on a deserted island. All chracters are from Pokemon but no Pokemon. Takes place in the summer 2001.
1. Chapter 1

Everything on this story i do not own at **_ALL!!!_**

This story is about the 89 survivors of Flight 610 from Tokyo to San Francisco. All the charcters are from Pokemon, but there is now Pokemon. The story takes place during a 144 day period from June 1st, 2001 until October 22nd, 2001.

**_Chapter 1: The Beginning_**

**May 31****st****, 2001**

It was a cloudy day in Tokyo, Japan. A boy with raven colored hair and wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans is walking in front of Tokyo Station. He enters the station and walks to Platfrom 5 and stands there, until he sees a man in a very clean bussines suit with mop-top hair. The boy walks to him,

"So, I did the job, here every information we have on her, Takehiko." said the boy.

"Don't call me by my real name Mr. K, you may be 16, but you're the best private investigator in the world." said Takehiko. "For helping me, I like to give you first class tickets on any Tsubame Airlines flight to the United States." he gives the boy plane tickets. "When are you planning on leaving?"

The boy takes the tickets and says "Tomorrow morining."

The boy walks away from Takehiko and smiles.

**June 1****st****, 2001**

At Narita Internation Airport, three young women are in Terminal 2, in the gate the three women sit down.

"I can't believe we spent all of spring in Tokyo, I can't wait for next year, what do you think Misty?" said the brunette with sapphire eyes.

"Well, I just can't wait to spend summer in San Fransico with you girls." said Misty with excitement in her eyes.

* * *

At the same gate, two men are looking out the window at the Boeing 777 that will carry up to 302 passengers. One of them then sits down and taks out their iBook and starts to type.

"What are you doing?" said the darker man who is wondering by his dark haired friend is on the computer.

"Just on my clamshell for any E-mails my friends sent." said in respone. "Listen, Brock, can you give me a coffee, it's going to be a long flight to San Francisco."

"Sure, why not."

Brock leaves while Tracey continues typing on his computer.

* * *

_When I get to the bottom I go back to the top of the slide  
Where I stop and I turn and I go for a ride  
Till I get to the bottom and I see you again  
Yeah yeah yeah hey _

Do you, don't you want me to love you  
I'm coming down fast but I'm miles above you  
Tell me tell me tell me come on tell me the answer  
Well you may be a lover but you ain't no dancer

Now helter skelter helter skelter  
Helter skelter yeah  
Ooh!

Will you, won't you want me to make you  
I'm coming down fa- 

Suddenly a hand forcibly takes off some headphones causing the listener to get angry.

"Hey, Harley that was a good song, why did you interrupt me!" said the green hairded guy.

"Well, our flight is about to leave in 5 minuetes and pre-boarding has starded."

"Fine!"

Drew and Harley get up and go to the gate, Drew puts on his headphones again.

_-st but don't let me break you  
Tell me tell me tell me the answer  
You may be a lover but you ain't no dancer _

Look out helter skelter helter skelter  
Helter skelter ooh

* * *

"Good morining ladies and gentlemen to Tsubame Airlines Flight 610 to San Francisco, United States. It will be smooth sailing here on this beautiful June 1st so sit back and relax." the captin finishes his message and soon the plane takes off. 

In a seat in first class, the raven-haired boy is sitting nervously and quickly goes off to the bathroom in coach. There in the bathroom he takes off his shoe to reveal a small package of a powdery substance and quickly snorts it.

* * *

In coach, Misty, May and Dawn are sitting in a row by the window looking out at the Pacific Ocean.

"Well, I'm board!" said Dawn to her friends

"I thought you brought along your video game!" said Misty clearly annoyned.

"I must've left it in the hotel."

"Great! You always forgett things" said Misty

Suddenly turbulance occurred.

* * *

A secretary runs in an office building and opens a door to reveal Takehiko.

"What is it!" said Takehiko angrily

"We lost contact to one of your planes sir."

"Which one?"

"Flight 610 from Tokyo, Japan to San Francisco, United States, a Boeing 777 with 233 passengers."

"My god!"

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything.

The following story takes place on the first and second day on the Island

Thank you for all the positive reviews!!!

**June 1****st****, 2001**

**Day One**

**Survivor Count: **89

An man wakes up in the jungle and looks around, he quickly walks around the forrest until he trips of a piece of lugagge. He gets up and opens the lugagge to see what he can find. Suddenly, someone comes up to him.

"Hey, we need help." said the man with purple hair.

"Okay" said the man "What is your name?"

"Paul" said the man with purple hair. "And yours?"

"Drew."

* * *

At the crash site it was chaos, people running around and screaming, smoke and leaking gas is in the air. A red-head comes stumbling out and gets helped by an older man.

"Thanks, mister." said the red-head

"No problem, we need to stay clear of the wreackage until the engiens stop." said the older man with a beard.

"My name is Misty." said the red-head as she falls in the sand.

"Looks like you have a broken ankle, Misty. My is named is Birch, I'm a professor at UCLA." said the man with a beard.

"Oh"

"Now stay here and do not move!"

Birch immediately ran off. Suddenly, the sound of metal breaking rings out and Birch looks up to see that one of the wings of the plane has broken off. He gets crushed.

* * *

The young raven-haired boy is on the beach far from the crash. He checks his body for injuries and finds a deep cut on his leg. Suddenly, he hears a woman coming in from the woods.

"We need some help to move the injured." said the brunette girl.

"How many survived?" said the raven-haired boy.

"So far, we only counted 88, one got crushed by falling wreackage." said girl starting to tear up.

"Okay, let's go." said the boy heading off to the crash site.

"Wait!" said the girl "My named is May, what's yours?"

"Ash"

They both run off.

* * *

Hours after the crash, several of the survivors go over their situation. Drew is giving the stats.

"Out of the 233 people on board, 89 survived, with 13 of them injured, most with minor injuries like cuts and broken limbs."

"We already suffered our first casualty." said Misty "Birch is dead."

"So we only have 88, we'll run a funeral survice for the man tomorrow, so for we need to find anything that we can find out about the man." said Drew

"I can do that." said Ash who suddenly rose his hand.

"Good, now I heard someone has a computer." said Drew looking at Tracey.

"Yes, a clamshell, but it broke on impact." said Tracey showing his dameged computer.

"Okay, let's make a signal fire and hope rescue comes." said Drew as he goes off. The rest of the survivors quickly leave as well to start the signal fire.

* * *

It is night time and May is sitting in front of the fire. There Drew comes up with a blanket.

"So I'm guessing this is your first time in a plane crash?" sarcasticly said Drew while giving May a blanket.

"Yes, how did you know?" said May in a joking mannor.

"You can always tell first timers, how are your friends doing?"

"Well, Dawn is searching the wreackage for food and supplies, and Misty is sleeping with the rest of the injured" said May. "How long do you think we'll be here?"

"I have no idea." said Drew looking up at the stars.

**June 2****nd****, 2001**

**Day Two**

**Survivor Count: **88

Dawn is walking around the forest looking for her luggage until she bumps into a red-head.

"Oh, sorry!" said Dawn apoligizing

"That's okay" said the red-head.

"What you doing here?" said Dawn

"Looking for my lugagge."

"Me too, my name is Dawn."

"My name is Zoey."

They shake hands and immeditaly go off into the jungle.

* * *

Brock is jogging on the beach until he sees an old man making a shelter.

"Hey, what are you doing?" said Brock as he runs up to the man.

"Surviving." he said. "The name is Samuel Oak, but you can call me Sam."

"I'm Brock."

They greet each other.

* * *

A woman is walking alone in the forest until she hears some noises and sees a shadow move around. Suddenly some calls to her.

"Sabrina, let's go. The funeral service is about to start." said May

"Okay, have you seen a shadow move around." asked Sabrina nervously

"Must be your imagination." said May as she walks off.

Sabrina quickly runs after her.

Suddenly, a long skinny ghostly hand comes out and dissapears.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

Everything in the story is not owned by me

Expect at least 8 more Chapters by the end of the month

**June 2****nd****, 2001**

**Day Two**

**Survivor Count: **88

It is night time on the island and Ash is sitting on the beach while the other survivors are making make-shift shelters out of the wreakage. May then walks up to him.

"Hey, Ash" said May, happy to see Ash again.

"Hey" said Ash hardly paying attention.

"It's been 2 days, when are we going to be rescued?!" yelled May while Ash smiles.

"Maybe there still searching." said Ash, they both smile and laugh, May then stops laughing.

"Drew says that if we find the plane's radio, we might be able to send a message."

"He says a lot of things."

The two laugh and smile. Suddenly, May stops laughing again

"A few hours ago, Sabrina saw a shadow move." said May in a serious tone. "If we don't get out of here, everyone will go crazy."

The two continue to laugh and look out at the ocean.

* * *

It is night and Sabrina is sleeping in front of the fire, she then hears a strange ghostly noise. She wakes up and finds a ghostly hour-glass figure standing in the water slowly walking towards her. Sabrina panics and runs into the forrest until she sees a bright blue eye and screams.

**June 3****rd****, 2001**

**Day Three**

**Survivor Count: **87

Dawn and Zoey are walking in the forrest looking for their luggage.

"We've searched this area already, it's not here." complained Dawn who is getting tired of searching.

"Well we need our clothes to survive, we can't wear the same thing day in and day out." said Zoey.

"Okay, but next time w-AHHHHHH!!!"

Dawn and Zoey found the body of Sabrina, forzen stiff and pale.

* * *

In the plane's cabin, the seats and bodies have been removed to be replaced by a hospital for the injured, and Brock and Harley are helping them out.

"So in the outside world, you're a nurse?" said Brock trying to learn about Harley's past and at the same time checking up on the injured.

"Well it pays well, and I get a dental plan and fringe benefits."

Suddenly, Tracey comes running in.

"Guys, we suffered another casualty." said Tracey to the shocked Brock and Harley. They quickly run off.

* * *

Tracey, Dawn, Brock, Zoey and Harley bring in the body of Sabrina for an autopsy.

"What happened?" said Brock to Dawn and Zoey.

"We found her like that." said Dawn tearing up.

"Well, what ever killed her must be crazy, because her eyes are rolled back and her ears and nose are bleeding slightly. Which means, someone or something overloaded her brain."

Everyone looks at each other.

* * *

May is walking along the beach until she sees Drew and Oak talking. She comes up to them.

"Hey, Drew, what are you doing?" said May in a friendly mannor.

"Me and Oak are talking about searching for the radio that is located in somewhere inland along with the cockpit." said Drew

"Yes, even though the plane is split into two connected pieces the cockpit was broken off probably shortly before impact." said Oak

"Oh, can I come?" said eagerly May

* * *

Drew is on the beach listening on his CD player while various events happen around him.

_I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping  
While my guitar gently weeps  
I look at the floor and I see it needs sweeping  
Still my guitar gently weeps  
_

_I don't know why nobody told you  
How to unfold your love  
I don't know how someone controlled you  
They bought and sold you_

_  
_Harley and Brock burying Sabrina

_  
I look at the world and I notice it's turning  
While my guitar gently weeps  
With every mistake we must surely be learning  
Still my guitar gently weeps _

Well…

I don't know how you were diverted  
You were perverted too  
I don't know how you were inverted  
No one alerted you 

May and Oak leaving for their adventure to the cockpit.

I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping  
While my guitar gently weeps  
Look at you all  
Still my guitar gently weeps

Oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, ooh  


Drew turns off his CD player and puts it in his backpack, he then runs off to catch up May and Oak.

**To Be Continued…**

Keep bringing more positive reviews and starts giving me some ideas!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything in this story

**June 3****rd****, 2001**

**Day Three**

**Survivor Count: **87

May, Oak and Drew are walking in the jungle, Oak walks on ahead while May and Drew start to lagg behind. It then starts to rain.

"Great, not only do we have the bugs and humidity, but the torrential downpoors to." complained May.

"Well, you wanted to come along." said Drew

"For the adventure!" said May as she trips in the mud.

Drew laughs at her but May tackles him to the group. They wrestle around until Drew ends up on top of May. They both blush.

"Hey, kids, we must get a move on." said Oak who was watching them.

Drew and May got up and continue to walk.

* * *

At camp, Ash is walking around until he sees a purple-haired woman sitting on the beach. Ash comes up to her.

"Hello, haven't seen you much." said Ash sitting next to her. "My name is Ash, and your's?"

"Anabell" said the woman as they shake hands.

"So, what brings you to the island?" asked Ash

"Bussiness." said Anabell with sarcasim in her voice. They both laugh.

* * *

In the jungle, the rain has cleared and they continue on to find the cockpit radio. Suddenly they hear a noise a look up to see a spiky yellow bird with sparks swoop down. They group quickly duck as the bird continues to fly off.

"Did that bird have electricity?" said May

"Not sure, this island may have creatures never seen before by humans." said Oak reasoning for the bird's excistance. "We must keep moving."

Paul and Brock are talking about the camps supplies.

"With 500 pounds of food and with 87 people, and assuming each person eats half a pound a day of food, we'll run out food within 12 days at most." said Paul worried about the supplies.

"It depends if there is going to be 87 people by time we're rescued." said Brock.

Brock leaves to tend to the injured, Misty hobbles in with a walking stick.

"So, Paul, food problems?" asked Misty

"Soon." said Paul as he walks away

* * *

Back in the jungle, May, Drew and Oak finally reach the Cockpit.

"Here we are folks." said Oak.

At the same time, a shadow is creaping up towards the group. Unrealized by them.

"Okay, May, you stay and keep watch, me and Drew are going for the radio." said Oak as he and Drew enter the Cockpit door that was already open. May stays outside while she startes to hear ghostly sounds.

* * *

Inside the cockpit, Drew and Oak are looking for the radio through the mess of bodies.

"Oak, I think I found it!" said Drew as he picks up a mike and puts it into a random frequency. "Hello, anyone out there?" yelled Drew. Oak then takes the mike.

"We can hear them but they can't hear us." said Oak. He gives the radio to Drew and stands near the window, suddenly they hear some ghosly sounds. Then a hand breaks through one of the window's a grabs Oak. Drew quickly runs outside to find the creature along with Oak gone. He then sees May on the group in a catatonic state.

"May, what happened!?" said Drew rushing to her side. "What did this?"

"The thing that uses your biggest fears and nightmares against you!" yelled May as she suddenly faints.

Drew, alone suddenly notices something on the reflection of a puddle. He looks up to find a dead Samuel Oak, dead like Sabrina.

"What is this creature?"

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

Short chapter but still widens the mystery.

I do not own anything in the story

The monster is not Missingno and there is no guarrentee if Harley will die or not!!!

**June 3****rd****, 2001**

**Day Three**

**Survivor Count: **86

It is a stormy and rainey night in the jungle as Drew is carrying an unconsious May on his back along with a radio he's dragging on a makeshift sled made from parts from the cockpit. Drew collapses in the mud from exhastion and passes out in the rain.

**June 4****th****, 2001**

**Day Four**

**Survivor Count: **86

In the beach, Brock is helping build a shelter until Harley comes in.

"Brock, we have problem." said Harley tried from his run.

"What is it?" said Brock

"One of the injured is dying!" said Harley.

They then run to the cabin.

* * *

May wakes up in some dry mud and sees Drew on the ground. She goes over to him and wakes him up.

"What happened?" said Drew looking at his surroundings.

"Not sure, but looks like where far from the cockpit." said May seeing the radio and the fact that Drew is exhasted. "Come on, we need to find a water source."

May helps Drew get up and go off to find a source of water.

* * *

In the plane's cabin a man with a large cut on his side is weakening. Harley and Brock clean him as much as they can.

"What's his name?" asked Brock checking his pulse.

"Ken, he was going back to the US after having a vacation." said Harley checking the wound which it infected. "If we don't get medice, he'll die within 2 days at least."

"We lost 2 and were not loosing more!" said Brock, he runs off to find medicine.

* * *

In the jungle, May and Drew find a cave and enter it. They put down the radio and find a small spring inside. Drew drinks the water and finds that it's clean. 

"What is this place?" wondered May.

"A cave." said Drew

May sits down and looks around until she finds something strange on the wall. It is a piece of paper written in ancient Chinesse.

"Drew you should look at this." said May.

Drew comes over and looks at the paper.

"Well, good thing I studied acient Chinesse in colledge, it says 'this paper belongs to an elite member of the Bei Fong clan: the followers of the Dark Ghost of the Newmoon." said Drew translating the message.

"What is this place?" wondered May.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

After this is only 5 more chapters until the end of the February season.

**June 5****th****, 2001**

**Day Five**

**Survivor Count: **86

Drew and May are sitting in front of a fire keeping warm. Drew is looking at the piece of paper they found.

"I bet the 'Dark Ghost of the New Moon' is the creature" said Drew clearly surprised by the revelation. "I can't believe people actually worshiped that thing."

"Please, no more talking about that monster." said May starting to cry, haunted by her expierence.

"Fine! I'll go out for firewood." Drew left the cave for firewood.

* * *

Ash and Dawn are walking together until they see a gathering of some of the castaways. They go towards the group and see Paul and Tracey talking.

"Me and Tracey are planning to go on an island expedition and we need 6 more to come with us so we can find help or possibly natives and mapping the island." said Paul

"Please stand up if you want to come along." said Tracey

One person stood up "My name is Bill, and I'm in!"

"Okay 5 more." said Paul

Two hands go up. "My name is Scott and this Todd, and we're joining!"

"Good 3 more." said Paul

Another hand goes up. "Lt. Surge ready for action!"

"Now only 2 more" said Paul

Ash and Anabel raise their hands.

"Good, we leave in an hour." said Paul

* * *

Drew is walking back to the cave until he sees a bomarang. He picks it up but ends up hanging upside down slowly loosing consiousnus and passes out.

* * *

Ash and Anabel are packing up for the big expedition.

"Tell, me Ash, why are coming with me?" said Anabel

"I should be asking that question." said Ash

They decide not to talk about it and continue to pack.

* * *

In the cave, May is growing impacient with Drew and goes out, suddenly she hears a ghostly sound and looks up to see a creature with an hourglass shape and 2 skinny long hands. May quickly runs away from it, she continues until she hits a tree and blacksout. Then 3 barefoot people come in and take May.

* * *

In the planes cabin, Brock enters to find Harley crying over a dead body.

"Harley, you did everything you could, he's dead." said Brock

"In just 5 days we lost 3 people." said Harley

"Let's go, Ash, Anabel, Paul, Tracey, Bill, Scott, Todd and Lt. Surge are leaving."

Brock takes Harley along to say goodbye to the group.

They group saygoobye to the other 75 castaways at camp and leave. But little do they now, that a group of barefooted people are following them.

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own anything in the story

The next chapter will come out next week

**June 6****th****, 2001**

**Day Six**

**Survivor Count: **85

The expedition of Anabel, Ash, Bill, Lt. Surge, Paul, Scott, Todd and Tracey is walking along the beach in an unseen part of the island. They walk until they see a large cruise liner stranded just 1 mile from shore in a sand bar.

"What is this ship?" wondered Anabel

"Judeging by the rusting, it's been stuck there for about 12 years." said Tracey looking through binoculars.

* * *

At the beach the 8 are discussing what to do.

"There could be supplies in there or a way to find rescue or get off the island." said Todd taking pictures from his disposible camera.

"But, we don't know if the structure is stable, one storm and it's goodbye cruise." said Lt. Surge looking at the wreak.

"2 of us will go to the wreak and search tomorrow, until then, lets make camp, it'll be sunset in about 5 hours." said Paul

They group disperce through the jungle and beach.

* * *

At night, the group is by the fire sleeping, at the same time some barefoot people enter their camp and go through their possesions. Suddenly one of them speaks.

"Make sure the Blind One gets our findings."

They quickly leave, leaving no trace behind.

**June 7****th****, 2001**

**Day Seven**

**Survivor Count: **85

It is morning on the island and Paul and Lt. Surge get ready to explore the wreak.

"So, Lt. Surge, what brought you to Japan." said Paul.

"I was a marine stationed in Japan, going home for vacation." said Lt. Surge.

The 2 quickly start wading in the water until they reach a hatch on the side of the wreak. Lt. Surge opens the hatch and uses a flashlight to examine inside. They both enter.

* * *

Half and Hour later, Paul and Lt. Surge reach the controll room and find a captins log on one of the controlls. Paul opens and reads it.

"September 22nd, 1989

Ship has hit shore on an uncharted island somewhere between Midway Island and the Aleutian Islands. We lost radio contact and stranded. Hope we get saved."

Paul flips a few more padges until he reaches the last entry.

"December 23rd, 1989

After 93 Days, I'm the only survivor left, a bunch of natives and their leader called 'the blind one' have killed or converted everyone and are now planning to kill me. Whoever reads this must leave the island before the natives kill them one by one. Leave the island and never come back!!!!."

Paul closes the book and looks out the windows of the controll room.

* * *

In the main staircase of the ship, Lt. Surge is checking the place until he hears someone behind him. He turns around to see a young girl wearing black.

"Hello Lt." said girl.

Lt. Surge looks at the girl as if she's familiar. Then realizes something.

"You can't be, you died from that incident 5 years ago!" said Lt. Surge scared.

"It's true I did die, but I wanted you to know that the Dark Ghost of the New Moon will forever hunt you and your fellow survivors along with it's followers and their leader known as 'the blind one'". said girl walking towards him.

Lt. Surge continues to take a step back until he falls backwards down an empty elevator shaft.

The girl then morphs into a shadow a moves away.

* * *

That night, Paul leaves the boat to tell everyone his findings: They are not alone.

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**June 8****th****, 2001**

**Day Eight**

**Survivor Count: **84

The expedition of Anabel, Ash, Bill, Paul, Scott, Todd and Tracey is countinueing on. Bill runs up to Paul

"So, there are natives on this island, maybe we can make contact with them?"

"NO!" said Paul. "They would rather kill us one at a time than help us!"

The rest of the group stare at them.

* * *

At the beach, Brock is sharpening a stick while a boy comes up to him.

"Ah, Gary, would you like to go hunting for food?" said Brock to the boy.

"No, it's about the bodies in the fusalodge. It starting to attract animals." said Gary looking back at the wreakage.

* * *

In the jungle, Dawn and Zoey are walking around until they find the wreakage of a Cessna 210 on top of a cliff. They both walk towards it until Dawn trips on something metal. Zoey helps Dawn up and looks at the metal object. A hatch.

* * *

It is sunset, Ash and Anabel are looking out at the ocean talking.

"Well, 8 days and still no rescue." says Anabel

"I know, but at least we're alive." said Ash while looking at the ocean.

Suddenly, Bill and Tracey run out of the jungle.

"We found something." said Tracey

**June 9****th****, 2001**

**Day Nine**

**Survivor Count: **84

The 7 look at what they find, a cabin and radio station. The enter inside the building.

"Well, judging by the LP's they have, this wasn't used since at least the mid-70's" said Bill.

Scott looks at the record on the turntable and picks up the LP cover. It is a simple white LP with the words "The Beatles" written on it.

"I used to be a radio DJ during the 80's. It was a nice job, this place makes me feel at home." said Scott looking around.

"Look's like this will be our camp for a while." says Paul to the rest of the group.

* * *

Dawn and Zoey are digging around the hatch.

"Where do you think it came from?" said Dawn digging

"Probably an abandoned Japanese army station back from World War II." said Zoey also digging.

* * *

At the radio tower, Tracey opens up a cabinet to find guns in there. He then calls over for Scott who is looking at the various albums.

"Scott, you should see this." said Tracey

Scott comes over and takes off his sunglasses.

"Must be for protection against the natives." said Scott, he then shows Tracey an LP. "Want me to play some John Lennon."

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

_Part 1 of 3_

**June 10****th****, 2001**

**Day Ten**

**Survivor Count: **84

At the hatch, Dawn and Zoey are thinking of ways to open the hatch door.

"You know what Dawn." said Zoey

"What?" asked Dawn

"They only thing I can think of that can open that door is Trinitrotoluene." said Zoey. "In laymans terms: TNT."

"No! Where not going to use high explosives it's to dangerous!" said Dawn, trying to convice Zoey that there is another way.

"But we have no other choice."

"But where are we going to find them."

Suddenly they hear something fall off from the hanging plane wreakage. They walk towards it to find that it's TNT.

"They probably were exproting high explosives." said Zoey picking up the stick.

* * *

At the radio tower, the 7, consisting of Anabel, Ash, Bill, Paul, Scott, Todd and Tracey, are outside setting up camp. Inside Scott is listening to some pop music, until a figure comes from behind and puts a cloth on his mouth and nose and take him away. 

Hours Later, Tracey enters the studio and sees that Scott is missing, he picks up Scott's sunglasses.

"Scott never leaves his sunglasses behind." said Tracey, he looks around and finds a note on a turntable.

"Dear Outsiders,

We have taken your friend, see you at sunset."

"Signed, The Blind One: Leader of the Bei Fong Clan."

Tracey drops the note and suddenly hears a scream from outside.

* * *

It is nighttime at the beach camp, there Misty is looking out into the ocean until Brock comes in and sits next to her.

"I wonder what's going on in the outside world." said Misty looking out into the ocean.

"I wonder to, but still, we need to survive, that's what island living is like, living 1 day at a time." said Brock

Misty then gets up without her walking stick, causing Brock to be surprise.

"Misty, you should with a walking stick for a few more weeks, how come your walking just fine like it never happened." said Brock

"I don't know, it just healed."

Brock looks surprised.

* * *

At the radio tower, Tracey comes out and sees 15 people wearing tattered clothes and beards, and are holding, Anabel, Ash, Bill, Paul and Todd hostage. Suddenly, someone steps up.

"Hello, Tracey, my name is Sokka, I'm representing our great leader, The Blind One." he said walking towards Tracey.

"How do you know my name?" said Tracey

"We know everything there is to know about the 89 survivors of Flight 610, Tracey. But the most important thing to do now is to choose. Either you gives us two people and we'll free Scott, or you gives us one person and we'll kill Scott and give you the 2 prisoners we've captured." said Sokka. He then motions the rest of his group and then Scott, Drew and May come out. Bound, gaged and wearing only loincloths.

Tracey then looks down at the ground and starts crying. He then picks up a gun and walks up to the man holding Scott. The rest of the captures are in battle stances.

"I'm sorry." said Tracey to Scott.

Tracey pulls the trigger and a shot is heard. Scott is dead

**Next Time: Part 2 of the 3 part finale.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Part 2 of 3_

**June 10****th****, 2001**

**Day Ten**

**Survivor Count: **83

Scott drops to the floor dead after being shot in the heart by Tracey. The rest of Sokka's group go over to the body and take it away and free Drew and May. Sokka then takes out a walkie talkie and speaks through it.

"This is Sokka, Drew and May have been releashed and one of the outsiders is dead." said Sokka. He then goes up to Tracey. "So, who do you want us to take as a prisoner?" said Sokka. Tracey then steps forward.

"Me, just take me." he said.

The rest of Sokka's group take Tracey away and put on gas masks.

"As for the rest of you 8 people, good night." said Sokka throwing several gas canisters. He then runs away and the place is shrouded in smoke. Soon Ash, Anabel, Bill, Paul, Todd, Drew and May pass out.

_**Flashback: Day Six**_

_Drew wakes up in a metal bird cage and sees May unconsious. Drew goes over to May until someone bangs on the cage. Drew turns around and sees a young man. _

"_Finally you wake up." said the man_

"_Who are you?" said Drew trying to reach for the man._

"_My name is Sokka, and I'm the representative and 2__nd__ in command of our tribe." said Sokka._

"_Where are we?" said Drew_

"_That's not important, I'll be back when your girlfriend wakes up." Sokka leaves laughing. Leaving Drew angry._

**June 11****th****, 2001**

**Day Eleven**

**Survivor Count: **83

Paul wakes up in front of the Radio Tower and sees 7 other people on the floor. He wakes them all up and goes running off to the direction he thinks they went. Until a man tackles him.

"What are you doing Paul!" said Ash. "We don't know where they went, we should go back to camp. It may takes us 5 days but it's better than not planning."

"Fine! We'll go back to camp!" said Paul reluctantly. "Maybe May and Drew may have some information about them."

_**Flashback: Day Six**_

_Sokka walks up to the cage to see May and Drew sitting around._

"_Okay, under orders of the Blind One, you'll work in the mine." said Sokka opening the cage and handcuffing Drew and May._

"_What mine?" said May._

_Sokka along with 3 men forced them to the entrance of the mine by gunpoint, and see 12 people working outside while 3-tailed bulls pull the carts with various rocks. _

"_What you'll be doing is hauling the rocks the cutting them to perfect cubs. You'll be working until sunset." said Sokka as several men form around them with guns._

**Day Eleven**

On Present Day, in the radio tower, May and Drew talk about their expirences while being captured.

"From what we counted, we saw around 100 people working at those mines, possibly more, but all we saw was our cage and the mine. Nothing else." said Drew being questioned.

"The man, Sokka, claims to be the representative to their leader." said May.

"The Blind One." said Paul.

"How did you know the leaders name?" said May

_**Flashback: Day Nine**_

_Drew and May are eating their rations in their cage. May then breaks down and cries. _

"_What's wrong May?" said Drew._

"_What happens to us if we are kept prisoner." said May. Suddenly a rock is thrown at the cage and see a girl with her face covered up by a cloack._

"_Don't panic, I won't hurt you." said the girl. "Forgive my brother, Sokka, but that's the way he is, he'll do anything the Blind One tells him to do just so he can get into her pants." _

"_Who are you?" said May_

"_Don't worry, I was an outsider like you too, along with my brother. We came here 3 years ago in 1998." said the girl. "What happened in the outside world?"_

"_Well, Nairobi Bombing, School Shooting, Y2K and George W. Bush is our new president." said Drew._

_The girl stands up and leaves, "I must go, my brother will get mad at me if I stay up to late." The girl leaves, while Drew and May try to call her back._

"_Wait! Don't go! We got questions too!" yelled Drew. He gives up and starts to cry._

**Day Eleven**

At the beach camp, Dawn and Zoey are checking their TNT reserves.

"We have TNT to last through 5 attempts at blowing open the hatch." said Zoey.

Suddenly, they hear rustleing and ghostly sounds until Harley comes out.

"What are you doing?"

**Next Time: Part 3 of the 3 Part Finale**

Due to the great reviews i recevied, the story will come back for another 11 chapters during March. Tomorrow is the season finale that will set the tone for the March season.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Season Finale**_

_Part 3 of 3_

**June 11****th****, 2001**

**Day Eleven**

**Survivor Count: **83

It is night at the hatch, there Zoey, Dawn and Harley are wireing up the TNT to the sides of the hatch.

"So, what do you think is in that hatch?" said Harley looking at the hatch.

"Most likely abandoned, but it can be a lot of things." said Zoey finishing setting up the exploseives.

"I hope it goes right." said Dawn who just finished wireing the explosives.

* * *

At the radio tower, the group of Anabel, Ash, Bill, Drew, May, Paul and Todd are setting up for their journey back to camp. May and Drew are sitting in front of a fire.

"Drew, what do you think their doing to Tracey right now?" said May

"The same thing they did to us." said Drew looking at the fire.

May then leans over and kisses him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" said Drew, blushing.

"For keeping me safe." said May as they look at each other.

* * *

Harley, Dawn and Zoey are prepairing for the detonation.

"Okay, I'll go under the plane wreakage and light the fuse, once I light it, you and Harley have 5 seconds to find cover. You got that?" said Zoey. Dawn nodds along with Harley.

They quickly get in position for the explosion. Zoey lights the fuse with a lighter and watches the sparks head towards the hatch. Dawn and Harley are hiding behind bushes. Soon the hatch suddenly explodes causing a deafeining noise and flying shrapnel. They force of the explosion was so great that it knocks out Zoey, Dawn and Harley and causes the hanging plane wreakage to fall off and hit the groud, killing Zoey.

* * *

At the beach camp, Brock is talking to some of the castaways until he hears a faint rumbling sound.

"What was that!" said Brock running to origin of the sound. 2 other castaways join him.

* * *

At the hatch, Dawn wakes up to find debris and smoke everywhere, she tries to get up but falls to the ground, she sees that a piece of shrapnel is inbedded into her leg, and another in her side. She crawls over to Harley who is unconsious and his head bleeding.

"Harley, wake up!" said Dawn trying to wake him up, but to no use.

She continues to crawl towards the hatch and then finds that it's open. She looks down and sees a deep shaft, suddenly a bright light comes from that hatch and takes her down. The light shuts off with no sign of Dawn anywhere.

* * *

In an unknown location, Tracey is bought in with a bag on his head, bound and gagged. A man takes off the bag and gag and forces him to sit down. He is in an office with a person sitting on a chair.

"So, I heard you want to join us, why?" said person in the chair.

"Because, they'll never forgive me for what I did to Scott." said Tracey.

The chair turns aroung to see a young woman with long black hair.

"It is possible to join us, but you must do one thing. Well, 7 actually." said the woman.

"What is it?" said Tracey.

"You must pass the 7 trails of the Blind One before you can join." said the woman.

"What's the first one?" said Tracey

"You must face your fear. Take him back to his cage and contact the Blind One." said the woman

"Wait, you never told me your name.!" said Tracey while being hauled away with a bag put on his head.

"My name is Azula" said the woman.

**End of Season 1**

Coming on March 1st, 2008

What happened to Dawn?

What's in the hatch?

What are the 7 trails?

Who is the Blind One?

Who will die next?

What is the monster?

Who is the mysterious girl from Chapter 10?

Found out that and more in the next 11 chapters of Season 2

New Charcters Coming for Season 2


	12. Chapter 12

**SEASON 2**

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE STORY

**Last time on the Island:**

At the hatch, Dawn wakes up to find debris and smoke everywhere, she tries to get up but falls to the ground, she sees that a piece of shrapnel is inbedded into her leg, and another in her side. She crawls over to Harley who is unconsious and his head bleeding.

"Harley, wake up!" said Dawn trying to wake him up, but to no use.

She continues to crawl towards the hatch and then finds that it's open. She looks down and sees a deep shaft, suddenly a bright light comes from that hatch and takes her down. The light shuts off with no sign of Dawn anywhere.

**Day 11**

**Survivor Count: **82

A man wakes up in an unkown location, there he hears beeping sounds and goes to the computer room. There he sits on the computer and types in a code.

" : 3 5 8 13 21 34" and presses enter and sees the beeping stop with a timer winding back to 84 Minuets. He then walks over to the bathroom where someone else is taking a shower.

"Dude, it was your turn to press the button." said the man looking at the bathroom mirror.

"Well, sorry Rai, I was in the shower." said the man from inside the shower.

"Look, you've been here for 3 years, you should no better!" said Rai. Suddenly they hear a loud explosion and rumbling. The two get out and head for the shaft where the explosion took place. Rai then looks up the shaft and sees a person looking down from it. Rai motions to his partner and he turns on the floodlights and take the person.

At the hatch site, Brock looks at the pieces of wreakage and fallen plane. He then hears groaning and sees Harley with a bad head injury. He then carries Harley back to camp.

"Heal Harley first, then ask questions."

**Day 12**

**Survivor Count: **82

Dawn wakes up in an unknown room and sees that bandages are covering her trunk and thigh. She then sees a wheelchair at the end of the bed. She then realizes that all she's wearing is a oversized T-shirt with a strage logo on it. She crawls over to the wheelchair and hears talking.

In the kitchen, Rai and his partner are talking to each other about their guest.

"Maybe she's one of those crazy natives that live here." said Rai.

"No, she was wearing modern looking clothes, it can't be the natives." said the man

"Then what is she then?! Clay, if we are risking our lives by bringing her in here! If she's not part of those people then who is she affiliated with!" said Rai with pure rage.

"I'll be checking her wounds." said Clay as calm as ever. He enters the room but sees that their patient is missing. He then hears a smash and blacksout.

Rai goes over to the room and Dawn limping away. Rai runs over to her and takels her to the ground.

"Oh no, before you leave we have to cleare up a few things." He then drags a struggling Dawn to a pantry and throws her in there. Dawn gets up to pound on the door but notices something surprising. Food.

Rai then hears a beeping noise and walks towards the computer to type the code. Then a gun is pointed to his head.

"Clay, what are you doing?" said Rai nervously standing up.

"I got direct orders from the leader to hand over the prisoner." said Clay.

"What are you talking about?" said Rai. Clay then shoots him in the foot, causing Rai to collapse.

Clay then goes to the living area and starts packing up. Rai drags himself to the computer and looks at the timer and sees that he only has 3 minuets to type the code and press the button. He props himself up and starts typing the code.

" : 3 5 8 13 21 34" he presses enter and the timer resets to 84 minuets. He then limps to the living area and sees that Clay is gone, except for his 10-gallon hat. Rai then opens the pantry door and sees Dawn pigging out on the food supply.

"My name is Raimundo Pedrosa, I'm from Sao Paulo, Brasil and I've been living in this station for 2 years." said Rai as he sits down on the floor and looks at his injured foot.

"Well, my name is Dawn Twinleaf, I'm from San Fransico, USA and about 11 days ago, I crashed on this island along with 88 others." said Dawn sitting down next to Rai.

"Have any of you got sick?" said Rai

"No. A few death, but none are disease related." said Dawn

The 2 sit in silence in the doorway for a few minuets.

"What is this place?" said Dawn

Rai starts to smile.

**To Be Continued…**

**Tomorrow: Chapter 13**


	13. Chapter 13

**Day 12**

**Survivor Count: **82

At the shore, a fish is swimming around until a spear hits the fish, killing it.

"Nice job, Ritchie!" said a young man with brown hair.

"Thanks Kenny." said Ritchie as he picks up the dead fish. "Not bad for almost 2 weeks of expieriance." said Ritchie. They both walk back to camp and see the graveyard, there they see Brock burying someone.

"Great, it started Birch, then Sabrina and Ken, I wonder who was next?" said Kenny.

Kenny and Ritchie run over to Brock.

"Who is it this time?" said Ritchie.

"Zoey, crushed by a small plane." said Brock. "There is something you should see."

---

In the hatch, Dawn is laying down on a bed while Raimundo tries to set up a film projector.

"What are you doing?" said Dawn.

"Giving you some answers." said Raimundo as he finished setting up the projector and pulls down a screen. He starts the projector and turns down the lights and the film starts.

---

**The POCKET Project**

**3 of 6**

**Orientation**

_Screen transition fade_

**The POCKET Project logo**

**Orientation-Station 3-The Gamma**

_Screen trasition to show a man in a lab coat_

Welcome, my name is Dr. J. Belpois, and this is the orientiation film for Station 3 of the(x)Project.

In a few minuets you will be given instructions on how you and your parter will conduct the various responsibilites and functions of this station. But first, some history:

_Screen transitions to show a university campus_

The POCKET Project was created in 1967, and is the brainchild of Odd and Aelita della Robbia, two radical left-wing professors of UCLA. Following in the footsteps of Frans Hopper, (x)Imagined a large-scale communial compund of free thinkers and scientists that can live together and persue various studies. (x)clusive American industrialist, Maximilion Pegasus, along with contributions from John Lennon, George Harrison, Yoko Ono and Howard Huges. Made this dream a reality.

_Transition back to Dr. Belpois_

You and your partner are currently located in Station 3, The Gamma. For the next 365 days you and your partner will be pressing a button that must be pushed every 84 minutes. You will have 3 minuets to enter the code into the computer (x)duction into the program. It is highly recommended that you alternate shifts. Do not use the computer for anything(x)Congradulations! Until new replacements arrive, the future of this project is in your hands, so on behalf of the Della Robbias, Maximilian Pegasus and all of us here, good luck.

©The Pegasus Foundation 1980, All rights reserved

---

The film ends and Dawn looks surprised. Raimundo takes out the film and turns on the lights.

"As you can see, I was here for 743 Days and Clay for 1,108 Days. Clay claims to be last person employed by the POCKET Project since his parter, Fong, killed himself about 3 months before I came along." said Raimundo.

"How did you get here?" asked Dawn wondering.

"Shipwreaked." said Raimundo.

Suddenly, they hear yelling coming from the hatch.

"What was that?" said Raimundo.

"That's my friend, Brock." said Dawn.

Raimundo takes his crutches while Dawn limps and head for the hatch.

**To Be Continued…**

**Coming in 2 Days: Chapter 13**

(x) denotes missing part of film


	14. Chapter 14

**Day 13**

**Survivor Count: **82

Brock, Misty, Raimundo, Dawn, Ritchie and Kenny are looking around the hatch and gathering some food supplies. At the same time, Brock is memorizing the code to enter the computer every 84 minuets: 3 5 8 13 21 34

"There's something about those numbers that gives me a bad vibe." said Ritchie looking at the timer that says 10 minuets.

"What do you mean?" said Brock examining the computer.

"Well back home, I was a numerologist, a person that studies the symbolism of various numbers, and I can tell you that each of those 6 numbers have a type of meaning." said Ritchie. "Take 3, it represents the Holy Trinity, the perfect number to the Chinesse, associated to childbirth and it's used 523 times in the bible."

Misty just saw the film with Dawn then Raimundo comes in.

"Okay, with 82 plus me, this food will last us about 120 Days." said Raimundo.

"So, what happened in the 2 years since I was gone?" said Raimundo sitting down between Dawn and Misty.

"Well, the new milennium, a new president and a contreversal election." said Misty

"I think that's it." said Dawn

"Thanks, I haven't meet new people in 2 years." said Raimundo hugging Dawn, little does he know that Dawn is blushing.

"Okay, we have: 3, Holy Trinity. 5, Harmony and Balance. 8, Perfection. 13, Cleans and Purifies. 21, Person centered on an object or himself and 34, the power and relization of man. What dose it mean?" said Brock going over the symbolism of each number.

"That I will not say, but maybe when the time is right." said Ritchie.

At the wreakage, tidal waves are washing away the wreakage of the plane, while many people are gathering their things and moving into the tree line. A man and a woman are among those getting their luggage.

"This is strage, the tide is washing away the wreakage. It never did that during our time here." said the man.

"Shut up Elm and help me with the luggage." said the woman.

"Sure Ivy."

**To Be Continued…**

**Coming in 2 Days: Chapter 15**


	15. Chapter 15

**Day 14**

**Survivor Count: **82

In the jungle, Anabel, Ash, Bill, Drew, May, Paul and Todd are hiking along.

"So, your saying that the Blind One is a girl who has controll over the monster and the naitves we meet?" said Todd taking pictures of the jungle on his disposable camera.

"Yes, how many cameras do you have?" said Drew getting annoyed by Todd's picture taking.

"This one and 12 more in my backpack, including a dark room in the plane fusalodge." said Todd.

"Come on, we have to keep going." said Paul annoyed by the hold up.

"Maybe if we take a break we might go faster!" yelled Ash from the line.

Paul comes charging up.

"Listen, in just 2 weeks, I was in a plane crash, found out things that shouldn't happen, was held up, saw Scott get murdered by Tracey and see that we are not alone and involved in some master plan that reluctantly involves us! So don't get me started!" yelled Paul, wringing Ash's collar.

"Okay, we'll do what you said." said Ash backing off.

Hours later, the group encounters a shocking sight, a pirate ship, 2 miles inland.

"How did that get there?" said May looking up at the ship.

"Maybe a giant tidal wave" said Ash while the others look at him. "Just kidding."

"Well, however it got there, we should go in there and check for supplies." said Paul.

Suddenly, they hear russeling in the bushes, until a large man comes out with a cell phone. The 7 stand battle ready while the man reveals himself. Clay.

"Who are you?" said Clay with his arms up. Droping the cell phone with a voice of a woman on the other end.

"Hello, Clay, what's going on?" said the woman on the line.

Paul quietly draws his gun and walks towards Clay.

"Who are you talking to?" said Paul

Clay remains slient

"I said, WHO ARE YOU TALKING T-" suddenly a gunshot is heard and Paul and Clay collapse, revealing that Clay also had a gun.

"Hello, what was that?" said the woman on the other line.

Paul reaches for the phone but gets tackeled by Clay, who despite being shot square in the chest is still alive. The two countinue to wreastle with each other, at the same time, Ash and Drew look around and see the it was Anabel that shot Clay.

Paul and Clay countinue to fight for the phone until Clay grabs his gun and points the barrell at Paul's forhead. Clay then takes the phone and calls.

"Sorry, great Blind One, I ran into the group of 7. I managed to have them taken care of, what action should it take?" said Clay one the phone.

"Kill ONE person, only ONE, you got that you hick!" said The Blind One on ther other line.

Clay pulls the trigger, but instead of shooting Paul in the head, he shoots Anabel in the chest. Clay then whackes Paul in the head.

"That was for shooting me, little missy." said Clay.

Clay gets up and walks off. Then Ash picks up Anabel's gun and points it at him.

"She shot you in the heart, why aren't you dead?" said Ash.

"Because." said Clay as he walks off.

Ash then drops to his knees and drops the gun. He goes over to Anabel as Todd, May, Drew and Bill huddle over her. Bill checks her pulse.

"She's gone, Ash, I'm sorry." said Bill closing her eyes.

Ash then looks at the rest of the group and at Paul on the group and starts to cry.

"I loved her."

**To Be Continued…**

**Coming in 2 Days: Chapter 16**


	16. Chapter 16

**Day 11**

**June 11****th****, 2001**

Dawn wakes up to find debris and smoke everywhere, she tries to get up but falls to the ground, she sees that a piece of shrapnel is inbedded into her leg, and another in her side. She crawls over to Harley who is unconsious and his head bleeding.

"Harley, wake up!" said Dawn trying to wake him up, but to no use.

She continues to crawl towards the hatch and then finds that it's open. She looks down and sees a deep shaft, suddenly a bright light comes from that hatch and takes her down. The light shuts off with no sign of Dawn anywhere.

**June 11****th****, 1996**

**San Jose, California**

Harley wakes up on the floor of his apartment with green paint all over him. He gets up and looks at the mess.

"I must've dozed off while painting." said Harley, he then gets a padge from his padger. "Off to work again." said Harley.

**El Camino Hospital, San Jose, CA**

A doctor is waiting at the waiting at the lobby, then Harley shows up in scrubs. The doctor comes up to him.

"Harley, where have you been, you should be in 5-minuets ago!" said the doctor.

"I'm sorry, Dr. House, I dozed off and fell." said Harley going up to the 3rd Floor.

"You'll never make it as a doctor if you keep slacking off!" said Dr. House as he waves Harley off.

**McAfee Coliseum**

It is nighttime and Harley is jogging in a baseball stadium, at the same another man is jogging the stadium. Harley countinues running until he trips and falls, breaking his ankle.

"Whoa dude, are you okay?" said the man going over to the fallen Harley.

"Yes, I'm fine, Mr…What's your name?" said Harley

"Raimundo Pedrosa." said Raimundo.

"So what brings you to McAfee Coliseum, Raimundo." said Harley

"I'm training for a around the world race called _The United Nations World Race 97. _It is a race where 185 racers, one per each country represented the UN, visit 185 countries. It is a 370 day race and it starts January 1st." said Raimundo. "I'm planning to represent the United States. How about you?"

"Just relieveing strees, I'm a doctor with a boss that keeps harrasing me for not being good enough." said Harley

"I'm sure things will turn up." said Raimundo sitting down next to him.

**June 12****th****, 1996**

**Hotel Confrence Room**

**Oakland, California**

In a hotel, an auction is occuring, there an item is being presented.

"The next item up for bids is an anicent Egyptian tablet detailing a ledgendary battle between ledgendary beasts called "Tablet Monsters". It details the story of an epic battle for the survival of the empire. Let's start the bid at $1,000." said the auctioneer as he presents the tablet.

Soon, many people start bidding it and at the same time, Harley tries to enter. Then someone gets the item.

"Sold for $2,350,000 to Mr. Kaiba of Kaiba Corp" said the auctioneer.

Mr. Kaiba stands up and walks out, Harley waits for him. Kaiba then walks past him.

"Come to my office" said Kaiba with no emotion. Harley follows him.

**Kaiba Corp Heaquaters**

**San Fransico, California**

"I see you want to get a job in my company." said Kaiba at his desk.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." said Harley

"First, you want to marry my daughter, but that didn't work well and now you come crawling back to leave your job as a doctor to get a job here. One of the biggest manufactures of weapons in the world." said Kaiba. "Before my father died, I was like you Harley, a lowlife with no future, but then he died in an accident and I inherited all of the company at the age of 15." said Kaiba. "I'm sorry, you failed me once Harley, I won't let you fail me again. Get out now!" said Kaiba as Harley walks away.

"At least I tried." said Harley before he left.

**Downtown San Fransico**

Walking in on the sidewalk, Harley sees a little boy playing ball until the ball rolls into the street. The boy goes into the street to pick up the ball but dosen't see the car coming, Harley quickly runs out and pushes the boy out of the way but gets run over by the car. Harley lays on the pavement on his back as it starts to rain. He then has trouble breathing as sirens start blaring and then hears a voice.

"Harley, wake up!"

**June 15****th****, 2001**

**Day 15**

**Survivor Count: **81

Harley wakes up to find himself in his tent, he comes out and sees Brock.

"Finally, your awake." said Brock

"How long was I out?" said Harley

"Only 4 days." said Brock. Harley then sees someone coming towards them, and sees that it's a familiar face, Raimundo

"You?" said Harley

**To Be Continued…**

**Coming Tomorrow: Chapter 17**


	17. Chapter 17

**Day 16**

**Survivor Count: **81

Harley and Raimundo are listening to some LP's.

"What's the latest song you got?" said Harley flipping through the LP's

"The latest dates at 1977, which is Pink Floyd's Animals." said Raimnudo

"I was never one for the oldies." laughed Harley. Raimundo then goes to the bedroom where Dawn is healing. He enters the room and gives Dawn some food.

"Thanks Rai, you've been so nice to me!" said Dawn starting to eat. Raimundo exits the room and closes the door.

At camp, Ritchie and Kenny are fixing their shelter when Kenny noticies someone coming out of the woods.

"It's them, they're back!" said Kenny running over to the group of Ash, Bill, Drew, May, Paul and Todd, who came back after a long journey. Soon everyone at camp started greeting them. Then Ritchie starts asking questions.

"What happened to Oak, Surge, Scott, Tracey and Anabel?" said Ritchie

The group just put their heads down and Paul comes up.

"Dead."

At night, Drew is setting up his shelter while May enters.

"What do you whant May?" said Drew.

May just comes up and kisses him passionatly, after about 30 seconds, May breaks the kiss.

"To say thank you." said May as she leaves the tent. Drew just stands there stunned.

At the outer edge of camp, Elm is carrying a role of toilet paper from the Hatch and goes to a private area. He starts to pee but suddenly Elm starts to feel some pain and looks at his torso to find blood. Elm then passes out dead.

**Day 17**

**Survivor Count: **80

Ash is walking on the beach and looks out to the ocean, still not recovering from Anabel's death. Then Ash gets an idea and quickly runs to camp.

"Brock! Brock!" said Ash going into his tent. "Brock, I have an idea!" said Ash. He sees Brock waking up.

"What now Ash!" said Brock.

"I came up with a way of leaving the island." said Ash. "We'll build a raft!"

**To Be Continued…**

**Coming in 2 Days: Chapter 18**


	18. Chapter 18

**Day 18**

**Survivor Count: **80

Ash, Brock, Harley, Raimundo and Kenny are gathering materials for the raft. Brock is writing notes on a journal from the Hatch.

"Well, the boat should be big enough to carry 3 people and supplies to last 2 weeks." said Brock. "We need bamboon stalks, tarp, rupper, and some barrells."

"The station has several barrells filled with karosene and oil." said Raimundo.

"Good, that means we have a source of full and some ballists." said Brock observing the materials gatherd.

xxx

Drew is spearing fish with Todd and sees May head out of her shelter.

"Todd, do you mind taking over right now?" said Drew leaving the water.

"Sure thing!" said Todd

Drew walks until he sees a man with a small harp and dressed as a minstrel. He then speaks.

"I see you are in love with someone my friend." said the man

"What do you want and who are you?" said Drew

"My name is Nando, I'm a poet who is traveling the world for insperation Drew." said Nando in a sophisticated tone.

"How did you know my name?!" exclaimed Drew

"I knew more things than you." said Nando walking away

Drew then runs to May who is planning to go swimming. Drew reaches her.

"May, can we talk?" said Drew

May looks at him. "Sure!" said May

xxx

In the hatch, Raimundo and Ash are hauling the barrells while Misty is taking care of Dawn in the couch.

"Misty, can I tell you something?" said Dawn to Misty

"Sure, you can tell me anything." said Misty.

"I think I'm in love with Raimundo." said Dawn blushing red.

xxx

Drew and May are in May's shelter.

"So, what do you whant to talk about?" said May laying down on the floor.

"About us." said Drew appearing nervous.

"You mean the kiss, well…when I first saw you…I think I love you." said May

"Well, it took me awhile to figure it out, but that kiss made me realize the feelings I had." said Drew as he gets closer to May.

xxx

Misty has just finished pusing the button in the hatch and is getting ready to go until she sees a message.

" : Hello?"

Misty then types on the keyboard

"Hello?"

Then the computer gets another message.

" : Who am I contacting?"

Misty then types "This is Misty, who are you."

After a few seconds the computer gets another message.

" : Misty, it's me…Tracey"

Misty looks at computer stunned.

**To Be Continued…**

**Coming in 2 Days: Chapter 19**


	19. Chapter 19

Due to spyware problems, i was late in updating, but it's fixed now.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU READ IN THIS STORY!!!!

**Day 19**

**Survivor Count: **80

Sunrise at the beach camp, Kenny is throwing rocks into the sea until Ash comes in.

"So, a new day?" said Ash

"Yes, today is June 19th, 2001, or Day 19." said Kenny continuing throwing rocks.

"Wow, 19 days, that's almost 3 weeks." said Ash

"I'm sorry about Anabel, Ash, but you have to move on and find someone else." said Kenny. Kenny then goes back to his shelter. Ash just looks into the ocean.

xxx

In May's tent, Drew wakes up next to May without his clothes on, he starts to panic and gathers his clothes, puts them on and quickly runs out.

xxx

In the hatch, Raimundo and Harley are eating bacon and eggs in the dinning room table near the kitchen.

"So, Harley, what do you specialize in?" said Raimundo.

"I was a chief resident, who specializes in pregnancy and birth." said Harley

"So, if someone here gets pregnant, you'll help her?" said Raimundo.

"Yes, that's my department." said Harley as he takes his plate to the sink.

xxx

At the raft, Drew is tying the bamboo stalks together to form a platform, then May walks up to him.

"Listen, about last night." said May.

"There's nothing to talk about, so let's just say it never happened!" yelled Drew.

May then walks off, very sad while Drew continues to work. Then Nando enters.

"It looks like it won't work out." said Nando.

"Shut up!" said Drew.

xxx

May is walking down the beach until she accidently bumps into Ritchie.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." said May helping Ritchie up from the ground.

"That's okay, are you all right, it looks like you're preoccupied with something." said Ritchie.

"Oh, it's just that since this morning, I been having a strange feeling." said May.

"Well, maybe it's the fact you're not getting a balenced island meal, I'll take you to the hatch and we'll have some food." said Ritchie.

"That sounds good." said May as she follows Ritchie.

xxx

In the hatch's computer room, Misty is typing on the computer with Tracey on the other end.

"Where are you?" typed Misty.

"I'm in a ranch filled with very extrodanary creatures and is owned by a young monk, just follow the compass baring of 233 degress and continue straight, it should take about 5 days if you leave now!" said the message.

Misty gets up and grabs a compass. She then exits the hatch and follows the compass baring. Little does she know, that a shadow is following her.

**To Be Continued…**

**Coming in 7 days: Chapter 20**


	20. Chapter 20

December 25th, 1986

**December 25****th****, 1986**

In a house during chirstmastime, a 5-year-old boy is walking down the stairs and sees his presents under the christmas tree. The boy comes up to one of the presents and opens it, it is a Transformer. 

"Wow! A Transformer!" said the kid as his mother comes down.

"Merry Christmas Andrew!" said the mother. "But wait, there's something else you wanted to see." the mother takes the kid over to a giant piano.

"Cool! Thank mom, you're the best!" said Andrew as he sits down.

"Who knew that a 21-year-old mother of a 5-year-old can be such a great parent, now play something!" said the mother as Andrew plays it.

Suddenly, Andrew is now playing the piano on a beach shore on the island. Then he hears a baby crying. Andrew then ages and is revealed that Andrew is actually Drew. Soon Drew tryies to find the source of the sound until he sees a very pregnant May. 

"May?" said Drew before the creature reaches out and takes her away.

**June 20****th****, 2001**

**Day 20**

**Survivor Count: **80

Drew wakes up in his tent sweating a lot. Drew walks out of the tent and sees May coming out too. They wave and leave. Drew then walks over to the raft to where Brock is poting up the mast.

"Hey, Brock, can we talk about something?" said Drew talking to Brock

xxx

In the hatch, Raimundo is checking on Dawn's condition. 

"Well, besides a few scars, you are healed, congradulations!" said Raimundo hugging Dawn. Dawn just blushes.

"Cool, now can leave this hatch." said Dawn. "Where's Misty? I hadn't seen her all day." exclaimed Dawn. 

"Maybe she went off somewhere, she'll show up soon, I hope." said Raimundo.

xxx

At the raft, Drew has just finished tell Brock about his dream.

"So you're mother had you when she was 16." wonder Brock.

"Yes, it was though with the legal problems, but my mother made sure that I won't see father." said Drew.

"Why?"

"She didn't say why, look, it was great talking to you but I must figure it out myself." said Drew as he walks off.

xxx

Misty is in a field in the middle of the island, there Misty hears ghostly sounds and her name being faintly being called. Then Misty turns around to see Tracey.

"Tracey, what are you doing here?" said Misty. Suddenly, someone hits her in the head and she passes out. It is revealed to be Sokka.

"Thanks Tracey, now you can leave the island as promised." said Sokka picking Misty up. Then winds started picking up, as a helicopter comes down from the sky. 

"Just in time." said Sokka as the helicopter lands.

"Who is in the helicopter?" asked Tracey

"The one and only Blind One." said Sokka as he goes up to the helicopter carrying Misty. Tracey looks stunned.

**To Be Continued…**

**Coming in soon: Chapter 21**


	21. Chapter 21

Part 1 of 2

_Part 1 of 2_

**Day 21**

**Survivor Count: **80

Brock, Ritchie, Ash, Harley and Raimundo are putting the finishing touches on the raft. 

"All we have left to do now is the name." said Ash.

"I think I know how to all it." said Ritchie taking out a wine bottle. "I christen thee, the Jiang." said Ritchie breaking the wine bottle and chritining it.

"Nice name, what does it mean?" said Raimundo.

"It means "river" in Chinesse." said Ritchie.

Harley gets out a book.

"Well, occording to a log that was owned by a man named Fong I found in the hatch, we are 495 miles southeast from the nearest land called, Amchitka, an island that was used for underground nuclear testing, it coveres an area of 120.75 square miles and it's uninhabited. It is located in the Aleutian island chain of Alaska."

"Who owns that piece of land." said Ash

"Well, according to this, as of 1999 it is owned by the United States and occasionally a few scientists visit the area." said Harley

"So there's a chance that we might be saved." said Brock.

_**Flashback: June 11**__**th**__**, 1996**_

**McAfee Stadium**

_It is nighttime and Harley is jogging in a baseball stadium, at the same another man is jogging the stadium. Harley countinues running until he trips and falls, breaking his ankle._

"_Whoa dude, are you okay?" said the man going over to the fallen Harley._

"_Yes, I'm fine, Mr…What's your name?" said Harley_

"_Raimundo Pedrosa." said Raimundo._

"_So what brings you to McAfee Coliseum, Raimundo." said Harley_

"_I'm training for a around the world race called __The United Nations World Race 97. __It is a race where 185 racers, one per each country represented the UN, visit 185 countries. It is a 370 day race and it starts January 1st." said Raimundo. "I'm planning to represent the United States. How about you?"_

"_Just relieveing strees, I'm a doctor with a boss that keeps harrasing me for not being good enough." said Harley_

"_I'm sure things will turn up." said Raimundo sitting down next to him._

_**June 1**__**st**__**, 1999**_

_On a large ship, Raimundo is busy trying to sail the ship until he hears a crashing sound and falls forward and is unconsious. _

_Hours later, he wakes up inside the hatch with Clay watching over him._

"_Well, you're up, howdy, my name is Clay Bailey and I'm from Texas, how 'bout you?" said Clay_

"_Uh…Raimundo Pedrosa…I was on a yacht expedition." nervously said Raimundo._

**Day 21**

At camp, Dawn and Raimundo look out to find that all of the castaways have come to see the ship launch. Ash, Harley and Ritchie pack up their belongings as they prepare to leave on the raft. Raimundo also takes some of his possesions and walks towards the raft. 

"Wait, Raimundo!" said Dawn holding him back.

"What?" said Raimundo, Dawn then takes him and kisses him passiontely on the lips. After about a minute, they break apart. Raimundo looks stunned.

"Good luck!" said Dawn waving goodbye. Raimundo turns around and walks to the raft blushing.

_**Flashback: June 1**__**st**__**, 2000**_

_In the hatch, Raimundo wakes up to find the entire place rumbling. He then goes to the computer room to see that the timer is past 0. Raimundo quickly types in the numbers and finds Clay, passed out drunk on the floor. He then wakes up and starts to speak._

"_This is why Fong killed himself, he was a wise old man that was unfortunatly trapped just like me, but he managed to take his own life instead. I hope you won't do the same Raimundo." said Clay. "This station moniters the usually high electromegnetic charges on this island and makes sure that it dosen't overload. But in case of emergency, there is a software that can be used that will create a virus in the computer system, therefore terminating the program, it was the last he completed before he died." Clay passes out while Raimundo looks in awe._

**Day 21**

On the raft, Ash is getting ready to go until Paul comes up. 

"I'm sorry about Anabel, but you have to move on Ash. Because you're one of the surviving member of the expedition 8, others being me, Todd and Bill. Now your part of the raft 4, Ash, Harley, Raimundo and Ritchie. Just good luck Ash." said Paul.

"Good luck to you to Paul." said Ash, they wave goodbye as he gets on the raft.

Soon Ash, Harley, Raimundo and Ritchie are on board as the other castaways push the raft to the ocean, soon the sail if lifted and the castaways watch as the raft is dissapearing into the horizon. 

"Godspeed, Ash, Godspeed." said Paul looking out into the ocean.

_**Flashback: June 1**__**st**__**, 2001**_

_In the hatch, Raimundo hears a siren and quickly run towards the computer room, he then sees that Clay has thorwn the computer to the floor and is now on the corner with fear in his eyes._

"_What did you do! You know that soon metal objects will be attracted to it.!" said Raimundo yelling at Clay while putting whats left of the computer on the desk and starting repairs._

_Soon the rumbling starts as it gets more and more powerful, soon metal objects start to fly and orbit the center of the computer room. Soon Raimundo finishes the computer and franktedly types the numbers. Soon the rumbleing stops and all the metal objects fall to the groud._

"_It's a good thing the POCKET Project built a virtually indistructable computer." said Raimundo falling to the ground._

_Suddenly, a faint crash is heard coming from the outside._

"_What was that?" said Raimundo_

"_Probably a megnetic anomoly." said Clay._

**Day 21**

The raft continues on as Raimundo happly drives the ship, happy to set foot off the island for the first time in 2 years.

xxx

In another location, a young woman picks up a record player and puts it on a turntable, soon the song "Two of Us" starts playing, as a door opens.

"Come in." said the woman.

The man enters, it is revealed to be Tracey.

"Hello, Tracey, how may I help you." said the woman, so far only her big pale green eyes can be seen, clearly showing that she's blind.

"I just wanted to meet the one person people are talking about before I leave the island." said Tracey looking around the bedroom, which is decorated like a traditional Chinese home. 

"I am very please Tracey, why don't you sit down." said The Blind One with her back turned. Although the face can't be seen, she is wearing a green tubetop with yellow pants and her hair is tied up into a large bun. Another fact is that she's bearefooted.

"Look, Miss Blind One-" said Tracey before being interrupted.

"Don't call me Miss, Just call me Blind One." said The Blind One.

"I wanted to ask on how did you get so much power and influence." said Tracey grabbing a cup of tea. She then turns around to reveal her face, smiling.

"It all started with a cruise ship." said The Blind One.

**Next Time: Part 2 of 2**

**Due to the recent reviews, the story has been renewed for an 11 chapter 3****rd**** Season in April 2008. But due to the lack of reviews recently, the premier will be postponed until the 2****nd**** week of April. **


	22. Chapter 22

Part 2 of 2

_Part 2 of 2_

**Day 22**

**Survivor Count: **80

On the raft in the middle of the ocean, Ash is looking out towards the sunset, then Ritchie comes up to him.

"Don't worry Ash, Harley said this ship can cover 15 miles a day. We only have 32 days to get there. Look, do you want to go fishing, we need as much protein as possible." said Ritchie.

Ash smiles and noddes yes. Ritchie and Ash stand up and walk to another part of the raft.

xxx

In the hatch, Drew is reading until May enters. May then turns around but Drew quickly gets up and goes after her.

"Look May, I didn't meen for that to happen." said Drew.

"I know Drew, but I wasn't ashamed of that, I was ashamed because you left me alone." said May.

Drew just quickly stands there as May walks off.

Suddenly, the speakers start blareing causing May and Drew to stop.

"Emergency termination program as been activated, station self-destruct in 84 seconds." blared the speaker, soon May and Drew quickly run towards the door suddenly the station starts to shake causing May to fall and hit the wall pretty heard. Drew turns around and tries to get through the fallen objects and rubbling to reach May.

xxx

At the beach, Brock and Kenny are talking until a deafening tone and bright light engluf the entire Island. Brock and Kenny take cover along with the rest of the castaways.

xxx

In another part of the Island, Tracey is on a dock with a small boat. He gets on the boat and checks it's instruments. Sokka, Clay and The Blind One come up to him.

"Now remember Tracey, the only way to get out of the island is to follow the compass bearing of 233 all the way for about 23.3 miles." said The Blind One. Tracey then walks up to her.

"Tell me, will Misty be okay?" said Tracey.

"Misty will be fine." said The Blind One. Tracey then gets on the boat and starts it up. Tracey soon leaves the dock and heads off towards the horizon.

After the boat dissapears, The Blind One then turns towards Clay.

"Did you activated the virus like I asked Mr. Bailey." said The Blind One.

"Yes." said Clay.

"Good." said The Blind One.

Suddenly, Sokka takes out his gun and shoots him straight in the head. Clay is dead.

"Thanks Sokka, it was the only way to kill him." said The Blind One. "Now Sokka, our spy in the survivors camp has told that yesterday 4 people left the island on a raft, I want you stop them and kill them all." said The Blind One, she then walks off towards her helicopter while Sokka smiles.

"Ohh, and Sokka, I suggest you don't look at the sky, it can turn you blind." said The Blind One.

Suddenly, a bright light and deafining tone engulfs the area as Sokka coveres himself up while The Blind One calmly walks towards her helocopter smiling.

xxx

At camp, Brock and Kenney look around to see various items from the hatch all over the beach. He then sees a dead body, killed from being hit by debris.

"Oh, look, that was Cissy." said Kenny. Brock then turns to him.

"Look, I want you to see if anyone's hurt, okay!" said Brock while Kenny nodds in aggrement.

xxx

Night time at the raft, Raimundo is driving while Harley is looking at the compass. Ash and Ritchie look out at the starless sky. Suddenly, they hear a boat coming towards them. Ash, Harley, Raimundo and Ritchie cheer in amusment as the boat stops.

"What do we have here." said the captin.

"We are 4 of the survivors of Flight 610 that crashed almost 23 days ago!" said Harley.

"Really, well, we're fishermen from the Aleutians, it's a good thing we found you." said the captin.

Suddenly, the rest of the boat draws their guns while Ash, Harley, Raimundo and Ritchie look in shock.

"What's goining on?" said Ash.

"Let's just say, we're not saving you, we're killing you." said the capting removeing the fake beard, revealing that he's Sokka. "Fire!"

Soon gunfire riddel the raft and Ash, Harley, Raimundo and Ritchie all fall into the water. Soon the gunfire stops and boats drives away.

After a few hours, Ash surfaces and sees that the raft is destroyed from the gunfire. He grabs a piece of wreakage and sees an unconsious Harley floating on the water. Ash swims towards him and looks around for Ritchie and Raimundo. He then sees the bodies of Ritchie and Raimundo, dead. Ash looks in shock and quickly gets on a piece of wreakage and takes Harley up with him. He then looks around his surroundings, seeing nothing but water debris everywhere.

**End of Season 2**

Coming on April 8th, 2008

What happened to Drew and May?

Will Ash be saved?

What is the Blind Ones origins?

What happens to Tracey?

Who will die next?

Find out that and more in the next 11 chapters of Season 3

New Charcter coming for Season 3


	23. Chapter 23

SEASON 3

SEASON 3

**Last time on The Island…**

In the hatch, Drew is reading until May enters. May then turns around but Drew quickly gets up and goes after her.

"Look May, I didn't meen for that to happen." said Drew.

"I know Drew, but I wasn't ashamed of that, I was ashamed because you left me alone." said May.

Drew just quickly stands there as May walks off.

Suddenly, the speakers start blareing causing May and Drew to stop.

"Emergency termination program as been activated, station self-destruct in 84 seconds." blared the speaker, soon May and Drew quickly run towards the door suddenly the station starts to shake causing May to fall and hit the wall pretty heard. Drew turns around and tries to get through the fallen objects and rubbling to reach May.

**Narita International Airport**

Drew wakes up to find himself in an airport terminal, empty and with no one. Suddenly he hears a voice.

"Hello, Drew." said the voice as Drew turns around. Drew quickly looks in shock as Oak in standing in front of him with his ears and nose slightly bleeding.

"It looks as though you're seen a ghost." said Oak.

"You're supossed to be dead." said Drew. Oak just laughs and walks up to Drew.

"The important thing is that I've come to you to tell you that someone needs your help." said Drew.

"Why?" said Drew, looking at him suspiciously.

"Because the person you're saving is key to bringing new life to the Island." said Oak. "You must save May." said Oak. Suddenly a large shadow like monster attacks Drew.

**Day 23**

**Survivor Count: **77

Drew wakes up in the jungle, completely naked. He quickly runs to the site of the hatch only to find a large smuldering crater. He quickly sits down and starts to cry. Suddenly, he looks down to find May's bandana, he clutches it. "I must save May."

xxx

At camp, Brock has just finished burieing Cissy while Kenny helps him. Soon 2 women walk up to him.

"Hey, Brock, what caused that explosion yesterday, because me and Oakley are worried if there is any more casualties." said the woman.

"Don't worry, I'll get to the bottom of this Annie." said Brock. Suddenly, Brock sees Drew come out of the forrest naked, he quickly runs to him.

xxx

Sometime later, Drew is wearing Brock's clothes and has just finished telling Brock, Kenny, Annie and Oakley his story.

"So that's why I want to go in there and save May." said Drew.

"I know we must save her, but it's too risky, we don't know what kind of side-effects occurred because of the explosion." said Brock.

"I don't care, I love May, and I'm going to save her from the creature." said Drew.

"Fine, we'll go when you whant to." said Brock.

xxx

In the jungle, Dawn is walking in the woods she hears a noise until she suddenly sees Raimundo, soaking wet.

"Raimundo?" said Dawn running to him, but he dissapears. Paul then appears.

"Hey, are you okay?" said Paul.

"I'm fine, I think I saw something." said Dawn.

"Well, Drew is back, let's go." said Paul.

Paul and Dawn both leave. Dawn looks back to see a soaking wet Raimundo in the distance.

**Eareckson Air Station, Alaska**

**June 23****rd****, 2001**

A man is at a computer station, drinking coffee. Soon, another man enteres the room.

"You have anything Rex?" said the man.

"Nope nothing to-" suddenly, an alarm sounds and a message comes up at the computer.

"1113840 megnetic anomoly detected at 45 degress North at the International Date Line."

Quickly the men scrable as Rex goes on the phone.

**Tokyo, Japan**

**June 23****rd****, 2001**

In a mansion, a man gets up from bed and goes on the phone. "What is it."

"This is Rex Raptor, from the Eareckson base, I think we found your daughter Mr. Takehiko." said Rex from the phone.

Takehiko looks in shock and drops the phone.

**To Be Continued…**

**Coming Tomorrow: Chapter 24**


	24. Chapter 24

Last time on the Island…

**Last time on the Island…**

Night time at the raft, Raimundo is driving while Harley is looking at the compass. Ash and Ritchie look out at the starless sky. Suddenly, they hear a boat coming towards them. Ash, Harley, Raimundo and Ritchie cheer in amusment as the boat stops.

"What do we have here." said the captin.

"We are 4 of the survivors of Flight 610 that crashed almost 23 days ago!" said Harley.

"Really, well, we're fishermen from the Aleutians, it's a good thing we found you." said the captin.

Suddenly, the rest of the boat draws their guns while Ash, Harley, Raimundo and Ritchie look in shock.

"What's goining on?" said Ash.

"Let's just say, we're not saving you, we're killing you." said the capting removeing the fake beard, revealing that he's Sokka. "Fire!"

Soon gunfire riddel the raft and Ash, Harley, Raimundo and Ritchie all fall into the water. Soon the gunfire stops and boats drives away.

After a few hours, Ash surfaces and sees that the raft is destroyed from the gunfire. He grabs a piece of wreakage and sees an unconsious Harley floating on the water. Ash swims towards him and looks around for Ritchie and Raimundo. He then sees the bodies of Ritchie and Raimundo, dead. Ash looks in shock and quickly gets on a piece of wreakage and takes Harley up with him. He then looks around his surroundings, seeing nothing but water debris everywhere.

**El Camino Hospital, San Jose, CA**

**August 24th, 1998**

A man is walking down the hallway and heads towards a nurses station.

"Good morning Dr. House, how was you're vacation to Hawaii?" said one of the nurses.

"Let's just say me and my wife had a very great week, Nurse Williams." said Dr. House. It is revealed that Nurse Williams is actually Misty. Dr. House walks away and reads the chart. He then quickly goes to an office belonging to the chief OB/GYN.

xxx

Harley is at his office reviewing some medical charts. The Dr. House enters.

"Good morining Harley." said Dr. House.

"What is it now, I have work to do." said Harley, annoyed by Dr. House.

"I have a rape victim in intensive care, and I want you to check on her." said Dr. House.

"Why her?" said Harley, suspicious of him.

"Because her father is a leading benefactor, her name is Alexis Rhodes Kaiba, daughter of Seto Kaiba, you may have known her once." said Dr. House giving him the chart.

"That was 5 years ago, now get out!" said Harley. Dr. House leaves with a smirk on his face.

xxx

Harley walks to intensive care, where the rape victim is. He opens the curtains and sees her, every part of her body has bruses or cuts.

"Well, Miss Kaiba, it looks as though your doing fine, but I need to do a blood test to make sure your fine." said Harley, Alexis just stays silent. Harley then walks away.

xxx

Outside in the parking lot, Harley is reading a letter that is dated "7/5/98". Mr. Kaiba comes up to him.

"So, how's my daughter?" said Mr. Kaiba.

"I'm waiting for the results, why aren't you with her?" said Harley

"I hate emotional situations, besides she was dating him for 3 months." said Mr. Kaiba. "What are you reading?"

"A letter from my friend Raimundo Pedrosa, as of July, he's in Japan. I haven't heard from him since then." said Harley. Harley then gets a page. "The results are in, what to come?" said Harley.

"Why not." said Kaiba following Harley inside.

xxx

"Well, the tests came and, I'm sorry to say, but you're pregnant." said Harley.

Alexis starts to cry with Kaiba looking sad, but showing no emotion.

"Who did this, so we can call the police?" said Harley.

"His name was Paul Velistone, I went to his home, but her already left, and no need to call the police, there's already a man hunt." said Mr. Kaiba.

Harley walks away from the 2 and heads towards the nurses station. Misty look at Mr. Kaiba and Alexis from the nurses station as Harley walks past her.

**June 23****rd****, 2001**

**Day 23**

**Survivor Count: **77

Harley wakes up to find himself on a piece of wreakage. He looks around to find that he's in the middle of the ocean, Harley then sees Ash sleeping.

"Ash, wake up." said Harley shaking Ash.

"What is it?" said Ash waking up, he sees Harley. "Harley are you okay?" said Ash.

"Yes I'm good, I'm good." said Harley looking deep in thought.

_**Flashback: August 26**__**th**__**, 1998**_

_**El Camino Hospital, San Jose, CA**_

_Alexis walks out of the main entrence with Mr. Kaiba, Harley looks on. Dr. House comes up to him._

"_Good job, Harley, you save the hospital a ton of money." said Dr. House walking away._

_Harley then goes over to the limo. _

"_So, are you going to keep the baby?" said Harley speaking to Alexis._

"_Yes." said Alexis shamefully. "You know, if you hadn't left me at the alter, this baby could've been yours." said Alexis. She and Kaiba get in the limo and it drives away._

_Harley then stands alone, with Misty walking past him. Misty looks back at Harley but continues on. _

_After about 5 minuets Harley decides to walk in, but he turns back, he sees a man with purple-hair. Alexis's rapeist, Paul Velistone in the distance. Harley does a double-take but the man is gone._

**To be Continued…**

**Coming in 2 days: **Chapter 25


	25. Chapter 25

Day 23

**Day 23**

**Survivor Count: **77

A man wakes up from a bed in a hotel-like room, he then walks towards the door and out to the hallway. Soon he ends up in a ballroom and goes over to the turntable. He then takes an record and places it on the turntable. Soon the song "Come Together" plays while the man sits behind the turntable alone.

xxx

Night time, and the man is eating his dinner in a galley. He then goes over to a reel-to-reel tape deck and picks up a microphone.

"Island Log-June 23 2001: According to the calenders this is my 4,293rd Day on this place. Food supplies are starting to show signs of running out which means I may have to go on a hunting expedition tomorrow. Although I could be risking my life, leaving the confindes of this cruise ship because I may run into those natives again."

The man runs out of things to say and quickly stops recording.

"Note to self, get more tapes from the radio station."

The man gets up and leaves the galley.

xxx

The man goes outside to the bow of the ship, he looks out towards the ocean and looks at his watch, 10:15pm and looks at the moon which just recently whent through new moon phase. He then looks down at the water smashing against the ship, but unexpectatly he sees a piece of wreakage with 2 people on it. He quickly runs towards them.

**Day 24**

**Survivor Count: **77

Ash wakes up on a bed, he looks around and sees a camera, suddenly a voice comes on one of the speakers.

"Good Morning, Good Morning, who are you, where do you come from and where do you're loyalties lie?" said the voice.

"My name is Ash Ketchum, I was in Flight 610 that crashed here on this island a little over 3 weeks ago and my loyalties lie with the survivors of that crash, who are you and wheres Harley?" said Ash.

"My name is Jack Spicer, I was shipwreked here almost 12-years-ago on September 22nd, 1989. Last time I checked, I am one of 4 remaining survivors from this wreak, and for Harley, he's safe with me. But before I reveal myself, do you know a man named Lt. Robert "Bob" Surge?" said Jack.

"Yes, he died here along time ago." said Ash.

Suddenly, a the door to the room opens revealing Harley and Jack. Harley greets Ash while Jack looks on.

xxx

"I lived here on this ship for 12 years, alone." said Jack

"You said that you encountered the natives, do you who the blind one is?" said Harley.

"Know her, she was a passenger on this ship, she was 9 months old at the time, but they took her and made her their supreme leader because of what they claim to be a profecy, I don't know the exact details of it but that their reason." said Jack.

"You said something about Lt. Surge, can you show us?" said Ash

xxx

"I found him a day after you're expedition came here, I hid out, thinking you're those natives, he was lying in a bottom of a deep shaft, something or someone killed him, so after many hours of hard work, I buried him here on the beach." said Jack to Ash and Harley on the beach.

"He was a good person." said Ash.

"Listen guys, are you going to your people?" said Jack.

"Yes, why?" said Harley.

"Because I'm joining." said Jack. "It's better than staying alone on this slowly rusting ship."

"I think you'll make a great addition Jack." said Ash.

Ash, Harley and Jack then walk towards the ship to get some supplies to help them on their journey to their camp.

**To Be Continued…**

**Coming in 2 days: **Chapter 26


	26. Chapter 26

Day 23

**Day 23**

**Survivior Count: **77

It is night time and Drew is in May's tent going thru her things, suddenly a flashlight shines on him.

"It would be easier if you just have a source of light, Drew." said Brock point the flashlight at him. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for things that might help May." said Drew.

"Look, when the sun comes up, I promise I'll get a group together to search for her, now go to bed, you need your strength." said Brock escording Drew out of the tent.

**Day 24**

**Survivor Count: **77

During the morning, Drew, Brock, Kenny, Dawn, Paul, Annie and Oakley essemble and her the plan from Drew.

"The first place we should look in is the area where the hatch used to be." said Drew. "Then we spread our perimeter from there."

"Okay, Kenny, Paul, Annie and Oakley, you will cover the area near the beach, while me, Drew and Dawn will be searching in the jungle." said Brock. The group splits up and go off to search for her.

xxx

In the jungle, Drew, Brock and Dawn are looking for any signs from May. Brock then looks down and sees something.

"I think I found something." said Brock. Brock picks it up to reveal a red bandana.

"May always wears that banadana, she must be close." said Drew taking the bandana.

"Good let's go." Brock, Drew and Dawn head deeper in the jungle.

xxx

May wakes up in the jungle, she stands up but finds that her shoulder is broken. She then realizes that she's naked and quickly runs in a random direction. Then she hears a ghostly and sound, she turns around to find the creature starting at.

"May!" said a distance voice. Soon the creature quickly dissapears and rain starts to fall.

"I'm here!" yells May. Drew comes out and quickly runs towards May. They hug and Drew takes out an oversized t-shirt to cover her up.

Brock and Dawn arrive and also greet May.

"I'm glad your safe, May, let's go to camp." said Brock. Soon they start hearing whispers and then out of nowhere, Raimundo appears to them.

"They're coming." said Raimundo.

Brock quickly runs towards the figure and dissapears behind some trees.

"Brock!" said Dawn, suddenly a gun shot is heard and Brock stumbles out, shot twice in the chest. Brock then falls to the ground.

"No!" said Drew, Dawn and May in unison. Soon the shooter reveales himself. It is Jack, Ash and Harley.

"Jack, what did you do!" yelled Harley.

The 2 groups stare at each other awkwardly and in the middle is Brock's dead body.

**To Be Continued…**

**Coming in 2 days: **Chapter 27


	27. Chapter 27

Day 24

**Day 24**

**Survivor Count: **76

Kenny, Paul, Annie and Oakley are sitting on the beach, playing a game of "I Never" while drinking some water. It is Kenny's turn.

"Okay, here the next one. I never commited a crime." said Kenny.

Annie and Oakley quickly take a drink while Paul and Kenny don't.

"Well, it's my turn." said Paul. "I never voted for president."

Kenny takes a drink.

Suddenly, Drew, May and Dawn come out with a body bag. They're followed by Ash, Harley and Jack. Paul runs up to them.

"What happened?" said Paul. Then May starts to tear up.

"Brock's dead." said May.

xxx

At camp, Dawn is sitting at the beach crying. Ash sees her and comes up to her.

"Are you okay Dawn?" said Ash, sitting next to her.

"Raimundo, the love of my life, is dead, Ash." said Dawn. She starts to cry again.

"Dawn, I know how it feels like to have a loved one killed." said Ash. "When Anabel died 10 days ago, I felt the same way, but I learned that I needed to move on because she's not coming back and there's nothing you can do about it, and because I had a great time with her." said Ash.

"But if I told him I loved him sooner, we could've spend more time together." said Dawn.

xxx

Jack is setting up his shelter with Harley helping him. Drew passes by giving Jack a dirty look.

"I think Drew hates me." said Jack.

"Well, you killed one of his friends." said Harley.

"Accidently!" yelled Jack. "I must find a way to redeem myself."

"How?" said Harley.

Jack than looks and thinks.

xxx

Paul is sitting on the beach by himself. Jack comes up to him.

"You must be Paul." said Jack sitting next to him.

"Yes, what do you whant." said Paul.

"I need you to help me with something." said Jack.

xxx

May and Drew are looking at the giant crater where the hatch used to be.

"I can't believe we survived that, we should've died." said May. Drew comes up to her.

"May, it's time to go to the funeral." said Drew.

"I think I'll stay here a little while longer." said May.

Drew leaves while May stands there alone.

**To Be Continued…**


	28. Chapter 28

Day 29

**Day 29**

**Survivor Count: **76

Ash is sleeping in his tent until Harley comes in.

"Ash, someone's drowing!" said Harley. Ash quickly runs out of the tent and on to the beach where he sees a woman in the distance. Ash quickly strips down to his t-shirt and jeans and jumps into the ocean. He continues swimming trying to reach the woman.

xxx

Hours later, Ash is sitting by the beach while Paul is burning someone's passport.

"I can't believe she drowned, she was a champion swimmer too." said Ash. Jack comes up.

"Who?" said Jack.

"Trinity." said Paul.

"Great, we're droping like flies, who will be the next one to go!" said Ash.

"Well, we still haven't heard from Misty and Tracey in a long while." said Paul.

"They could be dead, all I care about is the current 73 remaining survivors here, plus Jack." said Ash.

"Gee, thanks." sarcasticly said Jack.

xxx

At camp, May hears crying coming from a tent and enters. She sees Dawn crying.

"Dawn, it's been 5 days, and you're still crying!" said May.

"Well, you have no idea how it feels like to loose someone dear to you!" yelled Dawn.

"Yes I do!" yelled May, slapping Dawn to knock some sense into her. "But you have to learn to move on, there's other people to fall in love with." said May.

Dawn stops crying but still looks sad.

"Did you know, that tomorrow will be my 21st Birthday, I came into this world on June 30th, 1980. My father died when I was 3 and my mom took care of me until I entered UCLA in 1998. It is there that I met you." said Dawn.

May and Dawn hug and leave the tent.

xxx

It is night time, and Jack is chopping wood while Paul is hauling them. Drew enters.

"So what are you building?" said Drew.

"What is it Drew?" said Jack.

"I just wanted to say that Brock's death was an accident and I'm sorry I got mad, it's just that he was one of the primary people that helped us survive." said Drew.

"Apology accepted." said Jack.

Drew walks off while Jack looks on.

_Oh! Darling, please believe me  
I'll never do you no harm  
Believe me when I tell you  
I'll never do you no harm_

Jack and Paul continue building__

Oh! Darling, if you leave me  
I'll never make it alone  
Believe me when I beg you  
Don't ever leave me alone

Ash and Dawn talking__

When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
Well you know I nearly broke down and cried  
When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
Well you know I nearly broke down and died

May and Drew wrapped together looking at the night sky.__

Oh! Darling, if you leave me  
I'll never make it alone  
Believe me when I tell you  
I'll never do you no harm

Harley burying Trinity. Harley then looks over at Brock's grave.__

When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
Well you know I nearly broke down and cried  
When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
Well you know I nearly broke down and died

The crater where the hatch used to be.__

Oh! Darling, please believe me  
I'll never let you down  
Believe me when I tell you  
I'll never do you no harm

View of the night sky.

**To Be Continued…**


	29. Chapter 29

Day 30

**Day 30**

**Survivor Count: **75

Dawn wakes up in her tent to find that someone left her breakfast with a card.

"Dear Dawn, have a happy birthday." said the note.

xxx

After eating her breakfast, Dawn goes down the beach to find Drew and May walking down the beach holding hands. Drew walks up to her.

"Happy birthday Dawn." said Drew.

"Thanks Drew, do you know who left me this note?" said Dawn showing her the note.

"It can't be me." said Drew.

"Well, I'll keep looking." said Dawn.

xxx

"So, Paul, you never told me about your life." said Jack talking to Paul while building.

"There's not much to say." said Paul.

"Yeah, I spent 12 years of my life on this place, heck, I still don't know if the cold war is still going, yet I still told you about my past." said Jack.

"Well, the cold war ended a while ago." said Paul. "All I'll say is that my life was filled bad luck and problems." said Paul.

Suddenly, Dawn comes running with the note.

"Do you know who wrote this?" said Dawn.

Paul takes and looks at it.

"No" said Paul while giving it to her.

Dawn then walks away.

"Let me guess, not much of a people person." said Jack.

xxx

Harley is fishing by the beach with Ash until Dawn runs up.

"Do you know who wrote this note?" asked Dawn.

Harley looks at it and quickly looks in shock. "It can't be." said Harley.

"What!" said Dawn.

"Yes, Harley, what is it?" said Ash

"This looks like Raimundo's handwriting." said Harley. "But he couldn't have wrote it, he's dead."

Dawn then looks at the note and starts crying.

"What is Dawn?" said Ash.

"He's watching over me." said Dawn.

xxx

In another location, 2 men are talking in a dark room.

"According to our spy in their camp, they don't suspect a thing." said one of them.

"Good, now we can get Phase 2 of our plan started." said the another.

"I think it's time for us to make an appearance." said the other guy.

"Good, but we must get approvel from the Blind One, Sokka." said the other guy.

"Listen, you go to their camp, kidnap the 4 people listed on our spy's list and you kill anyone that tries to stop you." said Sokka. "Can you handle it?"

"Yes." said the man

**To Be Continued…**


	30. Chapter 30

Day 30

**Day 32**

**Survivor Count: **75

Drew enters May's tent to see May still sleeping.

"May, wake up, aren't we going to the picnic together?" said Drew.

"Not now Drew, I'm too tired." said May.

"But you never get this tired." said Drew.

"Just go and let me sleep." orderd May. "But first I must use the bathroom…again!"

May gets up and leaves while Drew looks on with worry.

xxx

In the jungle, Todd and Kenny are out gathering some fruit.

"We've been on this piece of rock for over a month now, it's July." said Kenny

"Well, to spend time, I've been making a journal with photos I took, it's a day by day account." said Todd.

Suddenly, they stumble upon a body lying in the jungle floor with signs that he's been hit in the head. Todd and Kenny quickly take him to camp.

xxx

At camp, Harley and Drew are talking about May.

"I just don't get it, all of a sudden she's feeling very tired, she slep 3 times today, I'm worried." said Drew.

"Has she been peeing a lot lately too." said Harley.

"I'm not sure but most likely." said Drew.

"I think I know what it is, but I need to get something to make sure." said Harley leaving.

Suddenly, Kenny and Todd come on with the body, with most of the castaways gathering around.

"Where did you find him?" said Drew.

"I the jungle." said Kenny

xxx

Ash and Dawn are walking down the beach talking.

"Thanks for helping me get over Raimundo's death." said Dawn.

"Well, I that's because I had expierience in how to get over a deceased loved one." sarcasticly said Ash.

They then see a crowd of people gathering around someone's tent.

"Isn't that Paul's tent?" said Dawn.

"Let's go see." said Ash.

xxx

Harley enters his tent and goes through all the medical supplies, and then searches through them. Jack enters.

"Hey, Jack, what are you doing?" said Harley.

"Looking for some medicine, why aren't you helping the man from the jungle?" said Jack.

"Because, it's an head injury, not life threatning because I saw no sign of a concussion." said Harley.

"So what are you looking for." said Jack.

"Because of Doctor-Patient confidentiality, all I'll say is that I'm looking for a test." said Harley. "Found it! From Kaiba Labs, it's the most reliable test of it's kind in the world." Harley picks it up and takes it.

"Wait, it's that what I think it is?" said Jack.

"Yes it is!" yelled Harley from outside the tent.

xxx

Night time at camp, and Jack is taking care of the man. Soon the man starts coming around.

"Where am I?" said the man.

"You're on an island." said Jack. "It is currently, July 2, 2001."

"I came from, somewhere else, about to do something, but why can't I remenber." said the man.

"You probably got hit in the head hard, you'll get your memory back soon." said Jack.

xxx

Harley comes walking up to May.

"Hey, May, I think I know what's wrong with you." said Harley.

Harley hands may the test he's found. While May starts crying.

"You don't think." said May.

"Well, we need to be sure." said Harley. "I think Drew should be with you for this moment." said Harley.

Harley leaves while May cries.

**To Be Continued…**


	31. Chapter 31

Day 30

**Day 33**

**Survivor Count: **75

In the jungle, Dawn is busy picking fruit from a tree while sitting on a tree brach. She puts the fruit in her bag and slides off the tree. She then walks towards camp, but then heres something, she quickly runs towards the sound to find a small lake with a waterfall.

xxx

At camp, Jack, Paul and Harley are taking care of the man they found yesterday. They then ask him questions about his memory.

"What is the last thing you remember?" said Harley.

"Well, I'm not sure if this happened or not, but, I left a submarine to get to this place and was greeted by blind girl, from what I can remember, they called her the blind one but claims that her real name must be hidden. I was then moved in to a house, that's all I know." said the man. Everyone looks in shock.

"How many where there?" said Paul.

"I'd guess, 108." said the man.

Harley, Paul and Jack leave the tent.

xxx

Dawn is busy swimming in her underware until she hears someone coming. Dawn quickly turns around to find Ash.

"Ash, what are you doing here?" said Dawn

"Checking up on you." said Ash.

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself." said Dawn getting out of the spring.

Ash looks at Dawn with intrest while she puts on her clothes.

"What?" said Dawn.

Ash then walks up and and kisses her suddenly, while Dawn is shocked at first but lets it continue. After about a minute, the 2 break and look at eachother with shock.

xxx

At the camp, May is crying in her tent, Drew enters to confort May.

"How are you feeling?" said Drew.

"I'm nausious and pregnant, what do you think?" said May.

"Don't worry, once we get off this island, we'll raise the baby together, I promise." said Drew.

Drew and May hug each other.

xxx

Jack and Paul are seen packing up various items, Harley enters.

"What are you two doing?" said Harley.

"We're going to make those people a little visit." said Jack.

"You're crazy theres more than 100 and we've got only 75, they outnumber us." said Harley.

Ash and Dawn enter.

"What's going on?" asked Ash.

"Jack and Paul are going to infiltrate the natives." said Harley

"We'll join." said Ash.

"Well, are going to join us or not?" said Paul to Harley.

"I'll join." said Harley.

Ash, Dawn, Harley, Jack and Paul pack up and leave camp, to find out about the natives.

**To Be Continued…**


	32. Chapter 32

Flashback: September 7th, 1989

_Part 1 of 2_

_**Flashback: September 7**__**th**__**, 1989**_

_**Anyang, China**_

_Inside a tomb, a scientist is on a computer trying to work out some symbols. Suddenly, the man stops and smiles and quickly runs outside to a tent._

"_Mr. Spicer! Mr. Spicer!" said the man._

"_What is it Bao?" said Mr. Spicer coming from the tent, revealing that it's Jack._

"_I made a breakthrough." said Bao._

**July 4****th****, 2001**

**Day 34**

**Survivor Count: **75

Ash, Dawn, Jack, Harley and Paul are walking in the jungle, soon they sit down for a rest.

"Okay, now we should be getting there by know." said Harley.

"Well, they are hard to find." said Paul.

"Hey, Paul, I've something to tell you that's been bugging me since we met." said Harley

"What?" said Paul.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" said Harley.

"No!" yelled Paul. "Come on, let's go!"

Everyone gets up and continues moving.

_**Flashback: September 20**__**th**__**, 1989**_

_**Kobe, Japan**_

_Jack is boarding a cruise ship with a suitcase and various notes. He then checks into his cabin. Suddenly, some one enters._

"_Good morning sir." said the stewardess._

"_Good morning." said Jack._

"_I just came it to say that you'll enjoy our 3 day trip to San Francisco." said the stewardess. She then leaves while Jack starts to unpack._

_xxx_

_On the deck, Jack is watching the ship leave port. He then reads a magazine until a Chinese woman with a baby comes to sit on the seat next to him, with the baby crying loudly. Jack decides to get up and leave for the pool._

**Day 34**

Jack, Dawn, Harley, Ash and Paul are hiking along until Paul sees something. Paul quickly runs ahead towards the figure.

"Paul, were are you going?" yelled Harley.

Paul continues running until he sees the figure, a middle-aged man with a police badge.

"No way!" said Paul, shocked.

"Hello, Mr. Velistone, remember me?" said the man "The man you're running from."

"You can't be here, you're supposed to be in California!" said Paul, still shocked.

"Well, nothing on this island is what it seems Mr. Velistone, ever since you raped the daughter of a powerful man, you've become my obession, the person that I want to catch so much, that I'll smile when you rot in jail." said the man.

Paul panics and draws his gun and fires several times, only to find that he dissapeared. Jack, Dawn, Harley and Ash catch up to him.

_**Flashback: September 22**__**nd**__**, 1989**_

_**En route to San Francisco**_

_A storm is ragining in the ocean as the ship struggles to stay on course. In the bridge the captin enters to assess the situation._

"_What's going on, the engine rooms are flooding!" yelled the captin._

"_We lost radar and contact in all channels, were blind Capt. Tennant." said one of the officers._

_xxx_

_In the cabin, Jack is sleeping but suddenly, the boat slams on something and is knocked out of his bed. He gets up and runs out to the hallway to see other passengers wondering whats going on. Then one of the stewards enters._

"_All you calm down, we've run aground on an island, but don't worry, rescue will come soon." said the stewardess._

_Jack looks confused._

**Day 34**

Drew walking down the beach and enters the unknown man's tent. He finds that he's gone. Drew quickly runs to the closest person to the tent and it's Kenny.

"Where's the man." said Drew.

"He said he was going to walk with May." said Kenny.

Drew quickly runs to May's tent. He enters only to find it empty. Kenny follows.

"What's going on?" said Kenny.

xxx

Jack, Dawn, Harley, Paul and Ash are hiking in the jungle until they hear rustleing in the bushes. The 5 quickly stand ready until Harley drops to the floor. They see that a dart hit him. Suddenly, a dart stabs Jack in the arm.

"They have us, run!" said Jack, he then drops to the floor.

Paul, Dawn and Ash quickly run through the jungle and reach a clearing. There Paul gets hit in the leg and falls. Dawn and Ash continue until they reach a cliff overlooking the ocean with sharp rocks in the bottom. A dart hits Ash in the arm.

"Dawn, we must jump." said Ash slowly loosing consiousnus. "Now go, save yourself" said Ash as he faints.

Dawn then sees a line of people come towards her, she then jumps down the cliff while the natives take Ash away.

_**Flashback: December 22**__**nd**__**, 1989**_

_Jack along with Captin Tennant and 5 other people sit in the ballroom. _

"_In just 92 days, all but us are dead." said Captin Tennant. "All we have is 2 seniors, an archeologist, 2 children and a mother with a blind child." _

"_Those people will never stop." said Jack. "They'll make sure that all us dead." _

_Suddenly, a group of people come crashing through the skylight and slide down some ropes. The 7 quickly hide under some tables. Soon 6 people quickly round up the 7 and force them to kneal. _

"_All hail Lucario, the oracle!" said one of them. Suddenly, a creature looking like Anubis jumps from the roof and lands on the floor. _

"_What do you whant us to do with the remaining ones." said one of the natives, who is the unknown man who will have amnesia._

"_Well, Zuko, I think we should kill all of them one at a time but save the children and the baby." said Lucario._

_Lucario then knocks the mother out and takes the baby. Lucario then sees that the baby is blind._

"_I think our prophecy has been fullfilled, 'One day a baby girl who is blind will lead us into a new era where she makes all of the decisions for the group." said Lucario. "Kill the mother, captin and the old and take the children and baby. As for the man, knock him out." said Lucario walking away with the baby._

**To Be Continued…**


	33. Chapter 33

Day 34

**Day 34**

**Survivor Count: **75

"So you think that the man has kidnapped May." said Kenny following Drew.

"Well, May is to sick to venture off by herself." said Drew.

Suddenly a it starts to rain a lot. Kenny and Drew then start to hear whispers and then Kenny is hit in the head by a rock and is knocked out. Drew turns around to see the man, only to have the man punch him in the face, causing his nose to bleed.

"I may not know who I am, but the only thing I know is the fact that I have a job to do, and that's to kipnapp your girlfriend." said the man, he then kicks him on the side.

"Why?" said Drew in a horce voice.

"Because the blind one said so, because the prophecy proclaims it." said the man. He then punches him again, knocking him out.

xxx

Dawn wakes up on the beach, she then gets up to find it is a part of the island she never seen before. She walks into the jungle until she sees a lake.

"Hello Dawn, happy 4th of July!" said a familiar voice behind her.

Dawn turns around to see Zoey.

"Zoey, you're supposed to be dead!" said Dawn.

"I know, but I came to tell you that you have work to do." said Zoey.

"What work?" said Dawn.

"People are coming to the island, they're going to the island because they want to destroy the thing that caused them grief, the blind one and her people." said Zoey as she starts to fade away.

"Wait, you still didn't give some answers!" yelled Dawn, but Zoey is gone.

Dawn looks around the jungle and decides to continue on.

xxx

Ash wakes up to find himself in darkness, suddenly, a bag is removed from his head and sees himself bound and gaged on a dock with Harley, Paul and Jack. Suddenly, a girl walks in and removes Jack's gag.

"Well, if it isn't Jack Spicer, world renowned archeologist, I thought we're not alound to see each other." said the Blind One.

"Well, I know that the name 'Blind One' is just something your oracle gave you to hide your true identity, the fact you're born outside the island on January 1989 in a small village in China and the fact you're mother was killed by the people you're leading right now." said Jack.

The Blind One gives a signal to Sokka, then Sokka punches Jack.

"I will not tolerate your lies, Lucario said never to listen to you, he should've killed you in the first place." said the Blind One. "Hmm, I only sence 4 people, were's the fifth?" said the Blind One to Sokka.

"She comitted suicide by jumping down the cliff." said Sokka.

"Well, one is taken care of." said the Blind One, she then turn her attention to the prisoners. "The one called Ash, you are free to go." said the Blind One.

"Why?" said Ash as he's being releshed.

"To tell people never to bother us again." said the Blind One.

Ash is then escorted out while Harley, Jack and Paul look in shock.

"As for the rest of you, prepaire for a painful few weeks." said the Blind One as the get taken away. She then smiles.

**Next Time: Season 4**


	34. Chapter 34

July 5th, 2001

**July 5****th****, 2001**

**10 miles north of Island**

On a reasearch vessel called '_Takumi' _a man is looking for something through binoculars. The man then walks over to the captin's quarters.

"Captin Harkness, are you in there?" said the man.

"Who is it?" said Captin Harkness from inside.

"It's me, Max." said the man.

"Well come on in." said Captin Harkness.

Max enters the door, and sees Captin Harkness drinking wine while listining to 'Mind Games'. Captin Harkness quickly stops the record player.

"What is it Max?" said Captin Harkness

"I think were following a dead end." said Max.

"What do you mean?" said Captin Harkness.

"Where 10 miles from the target, yet there's no land even though Takehiko said there would and that his daughter is there." said Max.

The Captin just stares at him.

"Listen, we've been ordered to do this from one of the richest men in the world, why do you question our mission, I thaught you want to search for your sister, who dissapeared around this location more than a month ago. Now leave." said Captin Harkness.

Max leaves and slams the door.

**Day 35**

**Survivor Count: **75

"Paul, wake up, Paul." said a male voice in the darkness. "Wake up punk!"

Paul suddenly wakes up to find that the man that haunts him has punched him in his side. Paul then gets up only to find the man gone. He then looks around to find that he's in a cage he then sees another cage in front of him holding a red-haired girl.

"Hey, lady, do you know were we are?" said Paul.

"Somewhere on the island." said the girl.

"What's you're name?" said Paul.

The girl turns around to reveal a familiar face.

"Misty." said the girl.

xxx

At camp, Drew wakes up in his tent and looks around. He comes out too find Kenny, Annie and Oakley playing cards. He comes towards them.

"Well, guess who woke up" said Annie.

"Drew, you're okay!" said Kenny quickly hugging Drew. "You were pretty beaten up."

"Where's that guy and May?" said Drew.

"We don't know." said Oakley.

xxx

Harley wakes in a tank inside a building. There he sees a girl on a table, he then takes a look of her face and finds it to be someone familiar.

"May, what are you doing here?" said Harley propping her up.

"I don't know." said May getting off the table.

"It's a good thing your okay." said Harley. "But where are we?"

"That's a good question." said May.

xxx

Jack wakes up sitting down at a small table, Jack looks around and finds himself sitting in front of the Blind One with a plate of breakfast on the table.

"Well, hello Jack." said the Bline One.

"What am I doing here?" said Jack.

"Eating breakfast, I'm sorry we had to drug you, but it was the only way you can agree to do this." said the Blind One. "And I hope you don't mind that Sokka watches us, in case of any incidents."

Sokka stands there with a shotgun.

"Now eat!" ordered the Blind One.

Jack starts to eat but then a faint noise is heared. Jack then looks out to the ocean behind the Blind One and sees a helicopter fly overhead. The Blind One stands up and quickly leaves.

"Sokka, please take care of the prisoner and then report to the village." said the Blind One while leaveing.

Sokka then puts a bag over Jack's head and takes him away.

While walking away the Blind One mutters to herself, "The end is near."

**To Be Continued…**


	35. Chapter 35

July 3rd, 1999

**July 3****rd****, 1999**

**El Paso, Taxas**

In a living room, we see Kenny drinking a soda while watching television. Soon a voice comes from the kitchen.

"Kenny! I hope you're not watching that show with the topless women again!." yelled Kenny's mom.

"Mom! I told you that if I'm going to live here you'll respect my privacy, and I'm not…anymore!" said Kenny.

"Kenny, ever since you dropped out of colledge you've have been doing nothing with your life, why don't you go out and gets some real women instead of watching that show." yelled Kenny's mom from the kitchen.

Kenny quickly switches channells until he reaches the desired one.

"Hello and welcome to KVIA-TV channell 7 news 'where news comes first' I'm Gary Warner and where about to pull today's Lotto Texas numbers, now lets go over to Anabel Thomas to pull the numbers, Anabel." said Gary

"Yes, Gary, record jackpot of over 201 Million dollars with no winner for the past 21 weeks, but tonight may be the night so let's see what are todays numbers." Anabel then goes over and pulls out the numbers.

"The numbers are 3, 5, 8, 13, 21 and 34." said Anabel as Kenny looks down at his lottery ticket. He faints and crashes down hard on the floor.

**July 6****th****, 2001**

**Day 36**

**Survivor Count: **75

Kenny suddenly wakes up from his dream and hears that it is raining heavily. He looks out and sees many of the castaways running around to their shelter. He then sees one of them trips and breaks their ankle. Kenny quickly runs out and helps him.

"Are you okay?" said Kenny to the man.

"Yes, I just rolled my ankle." said the man. Kenny quickly takes him under a tree.

"So what's your name?" said Kenny

"Oliver, and you?" said Oliver.

Suddenly a very bright flash of light and very loud thundering noise blows Kenny away leaving him unconious.

**Day 37**

**Survivor Count: **74

Kenny wakes up to find Drew taking care of him.

"Finally your awake, you've been comatose for a day and you got first degree burns on your hands and chest." said Drew.

"What happened?" said Kenny.

"Lightining struck a tree and burned it, and in the process it scroched you and killed a man named Oliver." said Drew.

"It killed Oliver?" asked Kenny.

"He was pretty much creamated when the fire that destroyed the tree stoped." said Drew.

xxx

In the jungle, Ash is by himself going back to camp, along the way he stops by a creek to get something to drink. He then sees by the creek, a small cabin.

"I never saw that before, maybe someone is inside it." wondered Ash as he walked towards the cabin.

Ash then looks thru the main window of the cabin and sees a figure that looks like Anubis sitting on a rocking chair. Ash quickly steps back but falls over and hits his head on a rock.

xxx

Ash wakes up to find himself tied up with 3 men in millitary uniform watching over him.

"Look, your prisoner is awake." said one of them. "Now we can ask him some questions."

Then another comes up. "Tristian, I think I should ask the questions." said the other.

"Fine, you can ask him." said Tristian.

The man goes up to him. "Tell me, where is the Blind One?"

**To Be Continued…**


	36. Chapter 36

August 28th, 1998

**August 28****th****, 1998**

**California State Highway 190**

**Outside of Olancha, California**

In a desert, Paul is in his tuxedo waiting for a car to drive while his car has broke down.

"Car trouble." said the man that's haunting Paul from behind him, also wearing a tuxedo.

"Elliot, don't you have another person's head to bother." said Paul.

"Can't help it, besides there's something I must tell you." said Elliot.

"Why don't you talk to me in some other part of my head, why here." said Paul.

"You were here on August 28, 1998, it was about 4 days since the rape and you're still wearing the clothes you wore when you commited the crime." said Elliot.

"It was a party! Now tell me what you want to tell me!" yelled Paul, looking annoyed.

"Fine, if you want to know, these people rely on the leadership of 'The Blind One" who in turn relies on the leadership from the Oracle, so if you kill the Oracle, you drive these people into anarchy." said Elliot.

"But who is the Oracle?" said Paul.

"That, I will tell you when the time comes." said Elliot

**Day 38**

**Survivor Count: **74

Paul wakes up in his cage to see a woman with a cloak give him a tray full of food.

"Who are you?" asked Paul.

The woman gives him the tray and quickly runs off, while Paul looks at her walk away. At the same time, Misty looks on.

xxx

In the tank, May is vomiting in a garbage pale in the corner while Harley looks around the tank.

"You know May, soon it will be time for you to ware more cofterbale clothing, plus soon you'll be expecting some expansion upstairs." said Harley.

Soon, the woman from outside comes in with some food and vitamins.

"Here, the Blind One said for the girl to take these vitamins and for both of you to have a nice meal." said the woman.

"Wait, what's your name?" said Harley.

"Katara." said the woman as she leaves.

xxx

Inside Paul's mind. Paul is sitting in his car with Elliot while looking at a screen with all of his memories flowing by.

"So, the Oracle is the key, right?" asked Paul.

"Yes, created through years of evolution." said Elliot.

"But why are you haunting my head?" said Paul.

"Because the island has chosen you to kill the Oracle." said Elliot. "Acording to their traditions, the person that kills the Oracle while become the new Oracle and will have unquestioned authority over it's people." said Elliot.

Paul gets out of the car leaving Elliot alone.


	37. Chapter 37

Day 39

**Day 39 **

**Survivor Count: **74

Jack is in a bird cage, across from him is a young teenaged boy with only an inhailer. Jack tries to talk to him.

"Hey kid, how did you get in here?" Jack said.

The teenager turns to him "I got someone pregnant, the rules state you can't get someone pregnant before marriage." said the boy.

"So do you know how to get out of here." said Jack.

"Little do you know that the Blind One is watching us right now." said the boy pointing at a camera. Jack then waves at it.

**July 9****th****, 2001**

**The boat off the coast of Island**

A helicopter lands with only one of the military men they call Joey with Ash as prisoner. Ash, Joey and the pilot of the helicopter get off as the captain walks up to the craft.

"Who is this." said Captain Harkness pointing to Ash, who is bound and gaged.

"He claims to one of the survivors of Tsubame Flight 610 that dissapeared nearly 40 days ago." said Joey.

Harkness then takes off the tape covering Ash's mouth. Harkness then looks at the helicopter pilot and Joey.

"Mickey, take Joey back to the island and only come back here unless you have the Blind One either dead or captured." said Harkness.

Joey and Mickey quickly leave while Harkness unties Ash's ropes.

"What's going on here?" said Ash, who is confused. Harkness walkes away.

"Follow me, and I'll tell you the truth." said Harkness. Ash follows.

xxx

Paul is at his cage talking to Misty until they hear something in coming from the bushes outside the cages. Suddenly, a gunfire heard and Paul and Misty duck down. But then a stray bullett hits Misty in the abdomen. While Paul tries to protect himself. They he sees 2 men in military uniform open his cage. Paul is then taken while Misty is left in the cage for dead.

xxx

Night in camp, and Drew is sitting by the campfire, then sounds of a helicopter are heard as it's getting closer. Kenny then comes out from his tent to see a spotlight shine. Then someone from the helicopter fires a machine gun all over the beach. Many of the survivors quickly run to the jungle, but 3 people are killed. Drew then runs off with the other castaways while the millitary men with Paul land and examine the dead.


	38. Chapter 38

Day 40

**Day 40**

**Survivor Count: **70

Dawn is hiking in the jungle, she then hears a cowbell and quickly runs to the direction of the sound. She soons encounters a small cabin with a satelite dish, she enters the cabin to find it empty but undisturbed and is what appears to be the living room. The room is decorated with various Buddist articfacts and items. Dawn then sees a giant screen and controll panel and a digital sign giving the unix time as: 994752000.

"Like the place." said a stranger.

Dawn turns around to find a boy dressed as a Buddist monk with tattoos.

"Who are you?" said the Dawn, in defensive mode.

"Don't worry, I'm not one for violence, but this place is used to communicate with the outside world, so if you want to use this place, be my guest." said the boy.

Dawn looks surprised. She then slowly makes her away to the council.

"This place operates on a Satelite link, plus this can also be used for radio astronomy."

Dawn starts to dial in the frequency and hears nothing but static.

xxx

At the Freighter, Ash is the captin's quarters looking at the various navigational charts. Harkness then enters.

"So you say you want to what were doing here, well it started about 35 days ago, a man by the name of Mr. Takehiko called us saying that he wants to find his daughter, a girl born in January 1989 in the small village in China, her mother was a local prostitute but dissapeared along with her daughter nine months later." said Harkness.

"Why do they want her dead or alive?" asked Ash.

"Because she's dangerous. Get her angry and she'll become the most deadliest person on the planet." said Harkness, he then gives Ash a picture of the Blind One as a baby.

Ash the takes the picture and puts it in his pocket.

xxx

In the jungle, Drew is running in the jungle, until he trips and falls. He gets up to find Kenny, Bill and Todd helping him up.

"What's going on?" said Drew.

"These people are hunting us down, many of us have found saftey in the caves you've discovered." said Bill.

"Unfortunatly, two more of us got killed, that brings our count to 68." said Todd.

"Well, how are we going to stop them?" said Drew, suddenly they hear the sounds of the creature pass by them.

xxx

In another part of the jungle, two of the army men, Tristian and Bakura, are walking down the forrest along with Paul as prisoner. The men hear strange noises and see a moving shadow.

"Did you see that?" said Tristian.

Suddenly a creature comes from behind and takes Tristian away. Bakura fires at it but it dissapears along with Tristian, soon screams of agony scream out until they suddenly stop. Bakura then grabs his radio to connact his comards in the beach.

"This Bakura, to Hotel One, over." said Bakura, falling to know that Paul is sneaking away to the beach.

"What is it?" said Mickey on the other end.

"Some creature came and killed Tristian, I want Joey to come over here to back me up, over." said Bakura.

He then notices that Paul is gone and one of his pistols is missing.

xxx

On the beach, Mickey and Joey are sitting in the copter until Joey gets shot through the head, Mickey then runs away but is tackled by Mickey.

"Now take me where you came from, or else you'll end up like your friend." threatened Paul.

Mickey quickly gets up and enters the helicopter. Paul enters as the helicopter lifts off from the ground.

xxx

Back in the jungle, Bakura is marching in the jungle byhimself, looking very angry. He then sees Drew, Kenny, Bill and Todd in the distance. He then gets out his sniper weapon and begins to aim, whith a grin on his face.


	39. Chapter 39

Day 40

**Day 40**

**Survivor Count: **68

Drew, Kenny, Bill and Todd are runing thru a clearning. But suddenly a gun shot is heard. Then Kenny drops to the ground, dead. Drew, Todd and Bill look in shock, then someone comes out of the bushes with a gun aimed at them.

"Hello, my name Bakura, and I'll taking you hostage." said Bakura.

Drew, Todd and Bill just stand there with their hands up.

xxx

On the boat, Ash is looking out in the ocean with Harkness.

"So how many people are from the boat?" asked Ash

"Well, couting me, there's 8 of us." said Harkness. Suddenly, the radio Harkness is carrying get a transmission.

"Captain, this is Bakura, Tristian's dead, but I got some hostages to use as leverage for the Blind One." said Bakura on the radio.

"Okay, tell if you made any improve, talk to you later." said Harkness. They then hear a helicopter come in. "Weird, Mickey shouldn't be back by now." said Harkness.

The helicopter lands to reveal Paul in it with Mickey. Paul comes out with Harkness coming towards him.

"Who the heck are you?" said Harknes.

Paul takes out his weapon and shots him in the head.

"Paul, what the hell are you doing!?" yelled Ash.

At the same time, Mickey flies the helicopter away. Paul manages to put a hole in the fule tank, but the copter flies away.

"How many people are there?" said Paul, pointing the gun at Ash.

"8, one is on land, two are killed, leaving only 5 left." said Ash.

"Well, I killed a man which means I only have 4 to go." said Paul.

"The reason that they're threatining us is beacause they think we're with the Blind One." yelled Ash. Paul stop pointing the weapon and quickly goes below deck.

xxx

In the communications cabin, Dawn finds jukebox with various songs from the 60's.

"I never thaught you were a fan of the oldies." said Dawn. "So how did you come here?"

"Well, I was sent here by the Oracle, 6 years ago. My job is to run the station and serve as a spiritual link to the Oracle." said the boy.

"Well, were is the Oracle." asked Dawn.

"Ever since you crashed here, he dissapeared." said boy

They then hear gunfire from a distance, suddenly a bullet goes through a window and they quickly duck down.

Outside, Bakura starts to plant some C4 explosives with Drew, Todd and Bill watching.

"Say goodbye to the outside world Blind One." said Bakura. At the same time, Dawn and the boy go out the back door.

Bakura and his hostages then run to a safe distance. Then Bakura light the fuse and within seconds the cabin explodes.

At the same time, the boy looks saddend. Dawn leads him away from the fire.

The war has begun.


	40. Chapter 40

Day 41

**Day 41**

**Survivor Count: **67

On the ship, Ash and Paul are looking at the remaining freighters. A boy with glasses, a young man with brown hair and a girl with red hair.

"Where the rest of our crew?" asked the boy with glasses.

"3 are dead, 1 is on the island, and another flew away." said Paul. "Now I want you 3 to rescue us from the island or else all of you will die." said Paul. The 3 don't move.

"No, because Mickey and Bakura are the only military people left, and were still under their orders." said the red haired girl.

"Well, what's you name girl?" said Paul.

"Gwen." said the girl.

"Well, Gwen, I suggest you do as I say our else I'll shoot you in the foot." said Paul.

The 3 crewmembers go off to get their lifeboat.

"Why did you do that Paul?" said Ash.

"Because they killed Misty." said Paul going off to the control room.

Ash looks in shock.

xxx

On the island, Jack is sitting in his cage until the Blind One and Sokka come out and open his cage along with Wally.

"You're letting me go?" asked Jack.

"We've got an emergency, were going to our temple." said the Blind One.

"But first we must free your 2 friends, Harley and May." said Sokka.

"What about Paul?" asked Jack.

"Paul was kidnapped by those people." said the Blind One.

Jack follows then follows them into a large building.

xxx

Dawn and the boy are hiking in the jungle.

"So where are we going?" asked Dawn.

"To a place where only me, the Blind One and the Oracle know." said the boy. "But before I get into any details, I need to know your blood type, because we need four people, one for each blood type in order for it to work." sadi the boy.

"AB" said Dawn.

"Good, I think we can do this." said the boy.

They continue hiking off.

xxx

Also on the Island, Bakura, along with Drew, Todd and Bill are walking along until Bakura gets a radio transmission.

"What is it!?" said Bakura.

"It's me, Mickey, well, I lost fuel and landed my copter on the beach." said Mickey. "We stranded here until the 3 remaining people on the boat save us, but that's unlikely."

"Listen Mickey we-" suddenly a strange noise is heard as it interrupted Bakura.

Drew, Bill, Todd and Bakura look in awe as the creature suddenly appears from out of the shadows.

It then grabs Bakura by the legs and drags him away. Screams can be heard but they soon stop.

"What was that?" said Todd.

"The thing they worship." said Drew. "Let's go, we must get to the caves and then think of a plan."

"Well, let's go already!" yelled Bill.

The 3 run off.

xxx

Ash, Paul and the boy with glasses, named Max, make it to shore on a lifeboat. They see Mickey on the beach going into peoples tents. Mickey puts his hands up.

"Bakura is dead." said Mickey. "Some creature killed him."

"Can you help us save our people?" said Paul.

"Well, I got nothing else to do, I'll help." said Mickey.

Ash grabs Mickey's radio and sends out a message. Soon they hear Drew's group.

"Ash, what are doing on the beach?" said Drew

"Listen, we got a liferaft, we will take 5 people at a time, tell the others that we're going to be saved and we'll be out of this rock." said Ash.

"Roger that!" said Drew.

Later, Ash, Paul, Max and Mickey start going around camp to get some supplies.

xxx

Wally, Jack, the Blind One and Sokka reach the tank that Harley and May are held in and quickly greet them and tell them what's happening.

"Now, Jack, Harley and May." said the Blind One, "You're free to go, we've bigger problems, Wally you're going with them."

"Why?" said Wally.

"Just go!" said the Blind One.

Harley, May, Wally and Jack run off, they leave the building and run into the jungle.


	41. Chapter 41

Day 41

**Day 41**

**Survivor Count: **67

Annie and Oakley are controlling the crowd in the caves until they see Drew, Bill and Todd run in.

"Were have you've been?" asked Annie

"Long story, listen, at the beach Ash and Paul have found a way to get us off this island." said Drew. "Now, tell the others, but the boat can only take 5 people at a time."

"Got it." said Annie and Oakley at the same time. The 2 run into the caves.

"Todd, Bill, I want you to lead the group to the beach, I'll be at the beach waiting." said Drew.

Drew runs off into the jungle.

xxx

Harley, May, Wally and Jack are in the woods, it is getting dark and there lost.

"Where are we?" asked Jack as the group stops to make camp for the night.

"I Don't know." said Harley. At the same time, May is feeling nausious and sick.

"Are you okay?" asked Wally.

"I'm fine, it's normal for a person who is about 4 weeks pregnant." said May.

"Once the sun goes up, we start moving again." said Harley.

xxx

At the beach, Ash, Paul and Mickey are sitting around a fire at night.

"The only reason I joined the crew was for the money, I lost everything in the divorce, I fought in the gulf war and my wife cheats on me for another woman." said Mickey

"Well, back home, I was a drug addict, but when I landed here, lost my drugs and never went thru any withdrawl symptoms." said Ash. "Now I can start over with my life."

xxx

In the jungle, the Blind One and Sokka are hiking along in the dark.

"Tell me great leader, where are we going?" asked Sokka.

"It's a place we're only allowed to enter under extreme circumstances." said the Blind One. "But in order for it to work, we need 4 people with different blood types, tell me, Sokka, what's yours."

"Mine is B." said Sokka.

"Then your useless." said the Blind One. She comes up to him and snaps his neck, killing him. "Because that's my blood type."

The Blind One continues hiking down the jungle leaving Sokka behind.

xxx

At the beach, Mickey gets up to go to the bathroom. He enters the jungle, but then suddenly hears whispers. Mickey looks around frightended and then sees Oak.

"Hello Mickey." said Oak.

Mickey goes into a defensive stance and looks scared.


	42. Chapter 42

Day 42

**Day 42**

**Survivor Count: **67

On the boat, Gwen is in the controll room reading the June 11, 2001 issue of TIME magizine until she sees something come up on one of the computer screens.

"Virus detected, overriding all systems." said the computer. Suddenly an electrical spark hits Gwen and knocks her out. Then the boat starts to drive itself towards the island.

xxx

On the island, Max gets a distress call.

"Hello?" asked Max on the radio with Ash and Paul listening.

"We've got a problem, the boats computer systems have been taken over by a virus and now has a life of it's own." yelled the only other person on the boat.

"It must be a computer virus, can you get to the controll room Ben?" said Max.

"No, it's locked shut with Gwen inside, it's driving itself towards the island." said Ben.

Max gets off the radio.

"Guys, we must leave the beach." said Max.

"But we still haven't found Mickey." said Ash.

"I bet Mickey is far from the beach, all I know is that we must leave now!" yelled Max.

xxx

Harley, May, Wally and Jack are walking in the jungle until they meet Annie and Oakley along with the other castaways. Annie and Oakley immediately become happy when they see them. They happily greet each other and tell them what is going on. May then looks around and asks Annie

"He said he's at the beach." said Annie

May then goes off byherself to the beach.

xxx

On the beach, Drew finally arrives only to find it deserted. He looks out into the horizon to see a boat coming towards shore. He quickly turns back but is greeted by May.

"Drew!" yelled May.

"May!" yelled Drew.

They quickly run towards each other and embrace for the first time in days.

"I thought I lost you!" said Drew. "Is they baby okay?"

"It's fine, but the morning sickness is killing me!" said May.

They hug.

xxx

On the boat, Ben puts on a life jacket and goes down to the brig. Inside the brig, he gets out a bag and unzippes it, revealing a small device.

"This boat must be stoped." said Ben to himself as he quickly takes the bag and runs to the deck.

xxx

Max, Ash and Paul quickly encounter the rest of the castaways and greet each other.

"Ash, Paul your back, but who is that small guy?" asked Harley.

"No time to explain, listen, we can't go to the beach because the rescue boat is going to beach itself on shore and will release a very deadly virus that will kill every single human on this island." said Max.

"Wait, we need to warn May and Drew." said Jack.

"May, May Maple?" asked Max.

"You know her?" asked Jack.

"She's my sister!" said Max.

xxx

On the boat, Ben goes to the entrence of the controll room and places the device on the door. Ben runs off and takes shelter behind a wall. He takes out a button.

"Hope this works." said Ben

Ben presses the button and suddenly a pulse takes over the ship, blowing up the door and shuting down all systems on the boat. The boats comes to a stop and Ben quickly enters the controll room to find Gwen on the floor.

xxx

At the beach, Max and many of the other castaways come out to the beach to see the boat just 30 meters (about 98 feet) away from shore. May sees Max and they quickly hug each other. Drew walks towards them.

"Max, I don't want you to be worried, but I'm pregnant and having a child." said May.

Max looks stunned but smiles and hugs May again.

"All I care is that we're together again!" said Max.

Many of the castaways celebrate and get ready to go on the boat.

**NEXT TIME:**

**The 2-part series finale.**


	43. Chapter 43

Day 42

**Day 42**

**Survivor Count: **67

In the jungle, Dawn and the boy see a large blast door. The boy then goes to a keypad and punches in a code and the door opens.

"What is this place?" said Dawn.

"Back then, scientists use this station for time travel expieriments." said the boy.

They then go inside the station to see a long corridor and at the end of it is a blue door with the text "Nocens Lupus" graffitied on it.

"Behind this door is where they did those expieriments." said the boy.

Dawn looks in awe.

xxx

On the beach, Ben gets off the ship throught another life boat and gets on the beach and meets with Max.

"We've got a problem." said Ben.

"What?" said Max.

"All systems on the ship are dead and we some help to start it up." said Ben.

Max turns over to the castaways.

"Who here knows about computers and engineering?" said Max.

Jack and Bill raise their hands.

"Good, come with us." said Max grabing a tank from the life boat. "And the rest of you, get the helicopter ready."

They leave the beach and head for the boat.

xxx

Paul, Drew and Harley quickly fill the fuel tank on the helicopter.

"The helicopter is filled up." yelled Drew.

At another part of camp, Ash is packing up several things. Paul runs up.

"Okay, only 8 people can fit, including the 2 in front." said Paul.

"Then, I want 5 on the helicopter, me, you, May, Drew and Harley." said Ash.

"Good." said Paul running towards May.

At the helicopter, Harley takes the controlls while Drew, May and Ash get onboard while Paul tells Annie and Oakley that they'll come back for the rest of the castaways.

The helicopter takes off and flies towards the boat.

xxx

In the station, Dawn looks around the room, it is a dome-shaped chamber with organic-looking colums, in the center is a very thrown together looking console. The boy quickly goes around the room and types in something on the keyboard and then a small pad pops out of the counsel.

"That's were our blood types matter." said the boy. "Because in order for this to work, we need 4 people, one for each blood group to give a sample of their blood. Then the island will be moved." said the boy.

Then a gun shot is heard and the boy falls down, being shot in the abdomen. Dawn sees that it was the Blind One that shot him.

"No one moves the island, unless I say so!" yelled the Blind One with a gun pointed at Dawn.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Next Time: Chapter 44 (Final Chapter)**


	44. Chapter 44

Day 42

**Day 42**

**Survivor Count: **67

On the helicopter, Drew, May, Ash, Harley and Paul head towards the boat. Harley manages to land the helicopter on its pad, they quickly leave the helicopter.

On board, Max, Bill, Jack and Ben quickly gather.

"Jack and Ben, go down to the engine room while me and Bill will be in the controll room to restart several programs." said Max, they quickly split up.

At the same time, May and Drew talk about the future with their baby.

"What do you think will happen once we go back to the real world?" asked May.

"We'll work together to raise the baby, I promise that I'll never let you down." said Drew, they kiss and look out to the horizon to see the island.

xxx

In the bunker, Dawn is being held at gun point by the Blind One.

"An outsider is not alowed to make decisions of this magnitute, Dawn." said the Blind One who is very angry, suddenly someone knocks her out. It is the mysterious woman, Katara.

"Who are you?" said Dawn.

"A person who did that for the greater good." said Katara as she gives a blood sample to the computer.

"BLOOD TYPE O, COLLECTED." said the computer

Dawn then followed suit.

"BLOOD TYPE AB COLLECTED." said the computer.

Katara then goes over to the boy and takes a sample of blood from him.

"All I need is just one more blood group." said Katara.

xxx

In the engine room, Jack and Ben are trying to fix the engines until suddenly, a giant spark electrocutes Ben. Jack looks stunned. Then a cloister bell is heard.

"Ship will self destruct in 5 minutes, please leave the ship." said an automated voice.

Jack quickly runs towards the upper deck to see people start to evacuate, but there's not enough room on the helicopter. Max decides to use a life raft while the rest get ready to leave. Max goes up to Jack.

"Where's Ben?" asked Max.

"Electrocuted." said Jack.

"Wow, he died the same way as his cousin." said Max. "Let's go!"

xxx

In the bunker, Dawn and Katara just finished taking the Blind One's blood sample, and are ready to move the island. Suddenly, Dawn sees the Blind One get up and grabs her knife, lunging at Dawn, but Katara goes in front Dawn and gets stabed on the gut.

"Greater Good, Dawn." said Katara, she the drops down, dead.

The Blind One looks in shock, suddenly the room starts to shake and rumble as a loud noise envelopes the room, suddenly a bright flash swallows up Dawn and the Blind One.

xxx

On the boat, Ash, May, Drew, Harley, Paul, Bill, Jack and Max see a bright light engulf the entire island. Then a very loud sonic boom is heard.

Soon, everyone on the boat see that there's nothing but water in all directions. The island is gone.

Suddenly, they hear a large siren and they quickly enter the helicopter, soon the 8 cram themselves in and quickly take off. They then get a safe distance away and see the boat explode. There is no land in sight.

xxx

Minuets later, a warning flashes on the helicopter, the tail rotor of the craft has just stoped and now the helicopter is going in a death spiral to the ocean, all the occupants scream as the craft takes a hard landing in the water.

xxx

Ash finds himself in the middle of the ocean, alone, but soon he hears May calling out to him. Ash turns around to find May, Harley, Paul and Drew safe on a life raft. Ash climbs aboard and realizes Jack, Max and Bill are missing.

"Where's the rest?" asked Ash.

"We don't know, we haven't seen them since we crashed." said Paul.

The 5 are alone in the middle of the Pacific, drifting.

**July 13****th****, 2001**

It is the crack of dawn, and the 5 people on the raft are mourning the loss of Jack, Bill and Max and wondering what do next.

"What are we going to do, we're in the middle of the ocean with no food or supplies." said May.

"Our plan is to wait until a ship finds us." said Paul.

Suddenly, a searchlight shines at them and turn around to see a boat. Harley and Paul become surprised that one of the people on the boat is Alexis. Ash, May and Drew cheer in excitement that they're rescued and are going to return back to civilization.

xxx

At the breakfast table in the mess hall, the 5 plus Alexis eat their meals until Ash interrupts.

"Guys, for 42 days we've been on that forsaken place, but now, that place is gone, in order to protect the people still on that place, we must make a cover story." said Ash.

The others look in shock but they seem to agree.

"I can help." said Alexis.

**July 15****th****, 2001**

On the bow of the ship at night, Harley is looking at the night sky. Then Alexis enters and sees Harley.

"Well, I called my father, he said that they will put the fake wreakage off the coast of Kure Atoll to verify your cover story." Alexis realizes something wrong. "What's wrong Harley?"

"The guy that raped you was on an island with me for 42 days, and now you rescue him." said Harley. "So, what did you do to the baby after it was born?" asked Harley.

"My father forced me to give it away for adoption, saying that he'll bring shame to the family, he should be 2 by now." said Alexis.

"What did you call him?" asked Harley.

"Harley." said Alexis, with a smile. Harley and Penny then look at the sky.

**July 20****th****, 2001**

**Pearl Harbor, Hawaii**

At the harbor, many reporters and people gather as the boat carrying the "Tsubame 5" is about to dock. The 5 and Alexis wave at the crowd from the deck and smile at the fact they're back home.

"Okay guys, stick to cover story and if you can't answer the questions, use shock as an excuse." said Alexis to Ash, Harley, May, Paul and Drew.

The 5 quietly agree as the boat docks.

"Good luck to you all, especially you Harley!" said Alexis as the 5 go down the ramp. Harley waves at her back and they quickly go down.

Soon, the view slowly pans away as the view fades to black.

**THE END**


	45. Chapter 45

A television screen turns on with a commerical playing.

"Since the dawn of human existance, we have been blessed with unlimited curiosity, the Pegasus Foundation, enlightening people one step at time since 1957." said the narrator. "Begin your expirence by calling 1-877-PEGFOUN."

The TV is immediately turned off with someone muttering "Liars"

**August 1****st****, 2001**

**Kikinda, Serbia**

A guy is waiting in front of an area of land that used to house the local metal foundry, but now holds an office building. The man takes out a camcorder and records himself.

"Okay, I'm in front of the Pegasus Foundation's world headquarters, as you can see it is 2 in the morning here in Serbia, well the reason I'm here, is to expose the lies that they've been feeding you with that commerical that was recently released.

Another reason why I'm here is that i'm investigating the dissapearance of Maximilian Pegasus and several Serbian politicians. All of them seem to be connected by a former Pangasus foundation project called: POCKET. Which was terminated in 1989 under orders of John Lennon's estate. This company is to mysterious in their intentions and I'm going to expose them for who they really are!"

He turns off the camera and quickly gets out of his car and quickly sneaks into the building.

**Lab Floor, Pegasus Foundation**

The guy is in the vents with his camera as he looks through a screen at two twins adressing a group of scientists on their latest program.

"As you know, we've just released a strain of smallpox in the rainforests of New Guinea several weeks ago, now it is time to test out our new vaccine on the local natives. The optimal morality rate is 40%, if we fall short of the goal, then we've failed in changing those numberes that have been haunting us since the cuban missile crisis." said the twin with square glasses.

Another scientist raises his hand.

"What is it now!" said the other twin with round glasses.

"Sorry to interupt, but we're expiramenting on human beings, shouldn't we do more humane testing?" asked one of the scientists.

"Listen, we need to sacrifice hundreds of people in order to postpone the doomsday date set by these cursed numbers!" said the twin with round glasses, she points to a banner with the numbers: 3, 5, 8, 13, 21, 34 on it.

"We've got until March 5th, 2008 at 1321 hours and 34 seconds to change those numbers!" said the other twin. "Now let's move-" suddenly she hears some noises coming from the ceiling. Then somebody drops from the ceiling and lands on a box full of packing peanuts. He has black greasy hair and wears a leather jacket and has a camera.

"Didn't see that coming!" said the guy, he quickly gets up and starts to run away.

"Security! Get Him!" yells one of the twins.

Suddenly, two guards show up and tackle him to the ground and haul him away.

"Let go of me! Let go of me!" yells the man while being draged out of the room.


	46. Chapter 46

**July 12****th****, 2002**

**Gobi Desert, Mongolia**

In the vast desert dunes, a bright light flashes across the sky and suddenly two people drop from the sky. Both of them women, one has blue hair while the other has black hair and is blind. They're both freezing and have cold steam coming from their bodies. They both slowly get up and the blue haired woman gets angry and tackles the blind woman.

"Where are we?" says the blue haired woman, ringing the blind woman's neck.

"I believe the correct question is when, Dawn" said the blind woman with no emotion.

"What do you mean by when, what happened?" asked Dawn, still angry for what happened back on the island.

"When you activated the machine you sent the island to another point time, unfortunatly the price of being in the same room when the machine is activated is being sent to another point in time." said the blind woman shoving Dawn away from her. "We could be in the age of dinosaurs for all we know!"

"How dare you can be so calm for what you did back there, how can you be so heartless." said Dawn.

"Those two betrayed my trust, now that I'm gone from the island, someone else will take over." said the blind woman looking around. "I hate sand, I can't feel anything in sand!"

"So what happened to the others that were on the island, like Ash or May?" asked Dawn.

"That I don't know" said the blind woman.

That was the last straw for Dawn who then punches the blind woman in the face, causing her nose to bleed. Dawn was about to put a second blow, but is interrupted by a gunshot. The two women turn to see two nomads on two bactrian camels.

Dawn and the blind one immediately put their hands up. One of the two nomads the gets off his camel and start searching the blind one, suddenly, the nomad comes across a granade hidden inside her pocket.

Suddenly, she quickly turns around and punches out the nomad while Dawn takes his shotgun and shoots the other nomad in the shoulder, knocking him off his camel.

"Where do you come from?" asked the nomad who was punched.

"None of your business!" said the blind one, she then snaps his neck, dead.

Dawn flinches as she snaps his neck.

"Well, we've got two camels, so let's get to the nearest village." said the blind one getting on the camel. Dawn just looks at the other nomad, still alive holding his shoulder in pain. Dawn then gets on her camel and the go off. Dawn looks back dissapointed about what happened.

"So where are we going?" asked Dawn.

"To start a little reunion." said the Blind One.


	47. Chapter 47

_**Flashback: July 13**__**th**__**, 2002**_

_**Alexis's Rescue Boat**_

Drew is in the deck of the boat with Alexis, Drew looks at the night sky until a thaught comes thru his mind.

"How am I going to explain to my parents and her parents that May's pregnant?" said Drew.

"Well, once your back to civilisation, you're going to have to take care of May and the baby." said Alexis. "We'll just say that the baby was conceived on the island, plus Harley knows a great doctor that will take care of the child." said Alexis.

"Thanks, but I have to go and check on May." said Drew. Alexis watches him leave.

**July 4****th****, 2002**

**Burbank, California**

In a convience store, Drew is busy buying several items, including some baby supplies. He goes over to the cash register.

"So I'm guessing you're a new father." said the man at the register.

"Yeah, I have a 4 month old daughter named Caroline." said Drew.

"Well, that's a nice name." said the man, he then reveals his face, it is Kenny.

"Kenny?" said Drew shocked.

"In the flesh, the people left on the island need you along with Harley, May, Ash and Paul." said Kenny.

Drew just backs away in shock and dashes out of the store and runs to his car.

**May and Drew's House**

**Burbank, California**

At the house, May has just got Caroline to take a nap. She goes over to the TV and turns on the evening news.

"Our top story tonight: A highspeed chase involving local police and one of the members of the Tsubame 5, Drew Rose, has been going on for about half and hour. He's been speeding along random streets and dosen't appear to stop." said the reporter.

May just looks in shock.

**One Month Later…**

**August 4****th****, 2002**

Drew is sitting at a table playing connect for, he's wearing rodes and his hair is messy and seems to be playing byhimself to an invisable person.

"Well, I win again." said Drew.

"Good job, best 2 out 3." said an unseen person. Drew then starts resetting the game, it is revealed that he's playing with Kenny.

"So why do you keep bothering me?" asked Drew.

"Because, ever since the five of you left, bad things have been going on over there." said Kenny. "Okay, they need you, Annie, Oakley, Gary, Nando, Todd, Bill, Jack and Max, all of them are stuck there and the five of you are they're only hope!" said Kenny.

Suddenly, a nurse comes in and Kenny dissapears.

"Mr. Rose, you have a visitor." said the nurse.

"Send him in." said Drew.

The nurse leaves and a man walks up to him. Drew is shocked at who it is, it's Tracey.

"Hello Drew, it's been awhile." said Tracey, cheerfull.

"What are you doing here?" asked Drew, suspicious. "How did you leave the island?"

"Well, let's just say the Blind One set free and I've been living under an assumed name since." said Tracey. "The name's Kenji, anyways, you need to come back to the island, you need to save them, and if you don't then the world will be gone with it."

"Who told you this?" asked Drew, getting upset.

"I've been keeping contact with the Blind One and Dawn." said Tracey. "They told me-"

Drew then just goes and tackles Tracey, strangling him. "You killed him!" yelled Drew. Suddenly, Drew starts loosing consiounus and things go black. He has been druged.

**August 18****th****, 2002**

Drew is in a basketball court playing byhimself. Soon someone enters the room and sees that it's May with their daughter.

"May, Caroline what are you doing here?" said Drew, happy to see them again.

"We need to talk." said May,very stern.

"About what?" said Drew.

"I want a divorce!" said May. Drew is shocked and appauled.

"What?" asked Drew. "No, I'm not going to go thru this!" said Drew.

"You've been locked up in here for a month and you could be here for awhile." May starts to cry. "Doctors say that you've been talking to people who are not there and not interacting with the staff here, why don't you let them do their job!" said May.

"Because, I want to come back!" yelled Drew. An awkward silence falls on them both. "I want to come back to the island and save those we've left behind. Kenny told me and Tracey, they said so." said Drew

May is just stunned and just leaves. "You need help badly!" she continues to walk away.

"May, come back, come back!" yelled Drew starting to cry. May then turns around. "Just get help!" May then leaves and Drew just stands there crying.

**September 22****nd****, 2002**

Drew is just sitting next to a pond, looking at the water. Then Kenny sits next to him.

"It's been awhile." said Kenny. "Anyways, what are you going to do?" asked Kenny.

"I'm divorced and I haven't seen my wife and kid, she is six months old now." said Drew. "Also I've been visted by Tracey, Brock, Zoey and Raimundo countless times."

"Well, nothing like going down memory lane." said Kenny.

Drew and Kenny just sit there on the bench looking at the water and the sunset.


	48. Chapter 48

**February 14****th****, 2003**

**Hawaii Golf Course, Honolulu**

At the golf course, Ash is playing a round with a business man named Aaron.

"So, Aaron." asked Ash. "What dose your work with Mr. Takehiko entail?" he looks at Aaron who waiting for his turn.

"I'm one of the big 5." said Aaron.

"Big 5?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, his closest most trustful advisers, I'm his right hand man." said Aaron. "And you? What do you do for a living?" asked Aaron as Ash putts his ball into the hole.

Suddenly, Ash turns around with a gun equiped with a silencer and shoots at Aaron square at the chest. Aaron falls down and dies.

"One down, four to go." said Ash to himself. Soon, a golf cart comes in, Ash then climes in to see that it's Dawn driving the cart. They then kiss pasionatly for about a minute and then drive off.

**March 1****st****, 2003**

**Rome, Italy**

In a resturant, Ash is eating while spying on an elderly lady, soon Ash gets a call.

"Hello?" said Ash, it's Dawn calling him.

"Well, I found out about the old lady." said Dawn in a van with a computer. "Her name is Bertha, she's the legal adviser and is the most senior member of Takehiko's big 5." said Dawn.

"Thanks, were another step closer to destroying Takehiko, bye." said Ash hangin up. He then walks over to her.

"Hello, can I talk to you about something?" said Ash.

"I know you, you're one of the Tsubame 5, I remember because I was the lawyer at the settlement case two years ago." said Bertha. "So, how have the 5 of you been doing?"

"Well for me, after serving a tour of duty in Afaganistan, I've got a job as gopher for an economist." said Ash. "I haven't heard much from the other 4 however, and you?"

"Things have been tough since Aaron died, we're currently hireing for that position if you're intrested, I could appoint you with an interview with Cynthia and Takehiko." said Bertha getting out her cell phone.

"Sign me up!" said Ash drinking his cup of tea.

**Abandoned Werehouse**

**Rome, Italy**

Ash and Dawn are sitting infront of a silouetted person who is talking to them.

"So, Bertha decided to give you a job at the company, that's an unexpected yet favourable development." said the person. "Okay Ash, once enter the office I want you to plant a bomb under the boardroom desk, because once Takehiko and Cynthia finish with a job interview they then gather the rest of the members to talk about the appointe."

"So, what are you getting at?" asked Dawn.

"Ash will plant the bomb before the interview, and then Bertha, Flint, Lucian, Cynthia and my good-for-nothing dad will die, and the company that's keeping the island's location a secret will go down." said the person revealing to be the Blind One.

"Yes, no longer will they intimidate my friends." said Ash, determined.

"Then let's take Bertha up on the offer." said Dawn.

**March 2****nd****, 2003**

**La Piccola Maison**

**Rome, Italy**

Ash and Dawn are cuddling in bed together watching TV. Soon they get a knock on the door. Dawn gets up, and puts on a nightgown she finds on the floor and goes to the door while Ash goes to the bathroom.

Dawn opens the door to see a man with black combed hair.

"Room service." said the man.

"Hey Ash, breakfast is here!" yelles Dawn to the bathroom. She turns around only to be meet with a strange feeling. She looks down to see that theirs a knife in her stomach. She then collapses and the man just quietly puts her on the floor.

Ash comes out of the bathroom, oblivious to what happened.

"Okay, make sure they have some ice cream, I always wanted to try Italian ice crea-" he then gets pushed against the wall by the man, who is pointing a knife at his throat. Ash struggles to get the knife but the man is clearly stronger. Suddenly, Ash hears someone enter the room and knock the man down with a lamp. The man falls and Ash looks to see that it was the Blind One that saved him.

"What just happened?" asked Ash.

"His name is Roger, he's an assasin hired by Takehiko." said the Blind One. "Apperantly, Bertha knows it was you that killed Aaron."

"Where's Dawn?" asked Ash, concerned about her. Ash runs to the doorway to see a dead Dawn bleeding from her stomach. Ash is shocked and starts to tear up.

"No!" screamed Ash, screaming.

"Come on, the police will come here any minute." said the Blind One with haste. She grabs Ash's hand and forces him out of the room. Ash looks back to her, sad.

**Abandoned Warehouse**

**Rome, Italy**

The Blind One and Ash are in the warehouse, the Blind One is hastely packing up equipment and putting in it in the van. Ash just sits in shock and dispondent.

"Come on Ash, we have to leave the country before the police come." said the Blind One.

"No, I'm done with you." said Ash, starting to get angry. "You said were doing this for my friends and the people still on that island, but I think you lied to me!"

"What do you mean?" asked the Blind One.

"I think this was just a mission of personal gain, so you can get revenge on your father!" yelled Ash to her face. "Well, your hatred for your father has killed my girlfriend, everyone I get close to dies because of you!" he grabs a gun and points to the Blind One.

"You wouldn't." said the Blind One, with no emotion. "Judgeing by your hearbeat and other vitals, you will not kill me because something is holding you back from killing me." she said. "I think it's because if I'm dead, you can't come back to save your friends."

Ash just throws the gun away and decides to walk out. "Do your own dirty work, goodbye." Ash then leaves with tears flowing from his eyes.

Soon, Ash is outside and still crying, while at the same time, a chain of police cars pass by him and surrounds the warehouse. Ash dosen't look back and continues walking.


	49. Chapter 49

**October 10****th****, 2003**

**El Camino Hospital, San Jose, CA**

Harley is outside at the parking lot getting towards his car. He then gets a cell phone call and answers it.

"Hello?" asked Harley. It is his fiance, Alexis.

"Yes, Harley." said Alexis, nervously on the other end. "Your mother is here."

"Oh, I'll get their as soon as possible." said Harley. He gets in his car and drives to his home.

**Harley's House**

**San Jose, California**

Harley enters his house and sees his mother in the living room watching a soap opera. She turns around to greet him.

"Hello son, it's been several months since I last seen you." said Harley's mother. Harley is surprised.

xxx

Later, it is dinner, Harley and Alexis are eating while Harley's mother, Elita, talks.

"I can't believe my son is going to be married, soon I'm gonna have grandchildren!" happliy cheered Elita. Harley is not as happy.

"Tell me mother, what is the real reason why you came along." said Harley. Elita changes her mood quickly to be serious.

"It's about your father, you know, the good for nothing man that abandoned me and got me pregnant." said Elita, slightly angry. "Anyhow, ever since you got rescued, your father wanted to be in your life again, he plans on attending the wedding, but before that he insists that you visit him tomorrow."

"My father wants to see me?" asked Harley.

"Yes, he wants to go on a hunting trip with you, but he's currently married and has a wife." said Elita. "His name is Rowan and he lives in Salinas with a wife, but no kids."

"You should go Harley!" said Alexis, encouraging him.

Harley then starts to think about it.

"Fine I'll come along." said Harley.

"Good, and he wants you to bring a friend, maybe Ash, Paul or Drew?" asked Elita

"Well, Paul is in jail, Drew is locked away and I've haven't heard from Ash since he was deployed in Afganistan." said Harley. "I guess I call an old colleuge of mine."

**October 11****th****, 2003**

**Salinas, California**

Harley and House are driving until they see a Victorian mansion, they drive up to it and get out of the car.

"Wow, I never knew your dad was loaded!" said House.

"That's because he isn't, his new wife is." said Harley, matter of factly

They reach the door and knock. Soon someone opens the door, it is an old man with a moustache.

"Son?" asked the old man.

"Yes, it's me, Harley." told Harley.

"Wow, I havent seen you since you were born thirty-three years ago!" he then takes Harley in for a walk. "Come on in, and bring your friend along, after dinner were going bird hunting."

They enter the house and are lead to the kitchen, they see a woman with large purple hair.

"Fantina, this is my son." said the old man, showing her Harley.

"Oh, Rowan, he almost looks like you." said Fantina.

They then sit down for dinner.

**November 27, 2003**

**Harley's House**

**San Jose, California**

Harley and Alexis are having Thanksgiving dinner until a phone rings. Harley decides to answer it. He picks up the phone and listens. Harley looks stuned and and quickly hangs up and goes to the door.

"Where are you going?" yelled Alexis.

"My dad's in a hotel in Oakland, Fantina was murdered and my dad wants to see me." Harley quickly leaves and drives off.

**8****th**** Floor of Hotel**

**Oakland, California**

Rowan is in his hotel room fixing a drink until Harley comes in.

"Son, good to see you." said Rowan

"Why did you wanted to see me, your wife is dead." said Harley.

"Well, I didn't want to do it, but I can't succeed if I don't." said Rowan.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harley, confused.

"I need you to do me a favor, go to the bank and withdraw all the money in Fantina's account and give it to me, I think there should be about a million." said Rowan.

"Why would you want a million, you could get it later from the inheritance?"

"Because by then I would be in jail again." said Rowan. "You see, I'm a conman, and I trick people to get money. I conned many people, including your friend Paul." said Rowan.

"Paul?" asked Harley.

"Yes, I conned him into rapeing Alexis all those years ago, I wanted your relationship with her to end so I can safely launder the Kaiba Corp funds." said Rowan.

"It was you that Paul's in jail right now!" said Harley getting mad. "No, I will not be another pawn in your masterplan, I calling the cops."

Rowan then tackles Harley and soon a struggle starts. Harley tries to fight him off but instead he gets pushed out the window and falls to the ground below. Rowan looks down from the broken window to see Harley unconsious on the ground.

**December 4****th****, 2003**

**El Camino Hospital, San Jose, CA**

Harley wakes up in a hospital room, in the corner he sees House sitting in a chair reading a Time magazine.

"Finally your awake." said House.

"What happened?" said Harley.

"You fell 8 stories from an hotel, you crushed your spine and had massive internal bleeding and a concussion." said House. "Your paralyzed from the waist down Harley."

Harley then starts to cry, he looks at his legs to find he can't move them anymore.

"And Rowan?"

"In police custody, they arrested him two days ago trying to cross the border into Mexico." said House. "The police want to ask you a few questions."

House leaves the room, while Harley just lays in bed stunned. Soon a detective comes in.

"Hello, I'm Elliot Stabler I'll like to ask you some questions."

Harley just starts to cry, everything is going to change.


	50. Chapter 50

**March 11****th****, 2002**

**May and Drew's House**

**Burbank, California**

May is in her room getting ready for the day, she's nine months pregnant. Suddenly, she starts getting contractions and falls on the floor in pain, she manages to get her cell phone to make a call.

**Burbank Town Center**

**Burbank, California**

Drew is running across the mall until he sees a toy store, he quickly runs inside and goes to the cashier.

"Do you have any Hello Kitty dolls?" despratly asked Drew. "My wife is in labor and she's being air lifted to San Jose."

"Wait, that's 297 miles from here, why not to a more local hospital?" asked the cashier.

"Forget it, do have any or not?"

"Yes I do, is your wife a big fan?" said the cashier giving the doll to Drew. Little does Drew realize, but the cashier is actually Captin Harkness.

"Big fan!" Drew pays for it and quickly runs out.

**El Camino Hospital**

**San Jose, California**

May has just arrived at the hospital, she's in pain and getting desperate.

"Where's Drew?" asked May to the nurses. Soon, another doctor joins her.

"You must be May Rose, one of the Tsubame 5, I'm Dr. House" said the doctor.

"Hello, where's Drew, and Harley?" said May while breathing hard.

"Harley should be here soon, until then, relax." said House.

xxx

In another part of the building, Harley is running to get to May. Soon he bumps into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" said Harley. He gets up but is shocked. It is Tracey he's bumped into. "Tracey?"

"Actually, the name is Kenji." said Tracey. "I think May needs you right now."

Harley then slowly walks away from him and starts running to get to May. Tracey then walks away.

**I-5 **

**148 miles until El Camino Hospital**

Drew is caught in traffic, he gets his cell phone and calls one of his friends. He manages to get House on the phone.

"Hello, Dr. House speaking." said House on the other end.

"Listen I'm about half way there to the hospital and I want you to tell May that I'm coming as soon as possible." said Drew.

"Sure, what are you planning to name the baby?" asked House.

"Caroline, after her mother, and tell her that I've got a present from her, curtesy of Sanrio." said Drew. Drew hangs up and continues to wait in traffic.

**El Camino Hospital**

Harley makes it to May's hospital room and sees House in front.

"Where have you been?" asked House.

"Taking care of a car crash victim." said Harley.

"Well, I can't believe that all of the Tsubame 5 are here." said House.

"Well, Ash is in Afganistan and Paul is in prision, so they can't make it."

Harley quickly enters the room and can hear May's screams and she goes through labor.

xxx

Harley sees May in bed, he then goes to her.

"Wheres Drew?" asked May thru the pain.

"He stuck in traffic, don't worry things will be fine just push." said Harley.

May screams.

**5 hours later…**

It is evening and Drew finally makes its way to May's room with a Hello Kitty doll.

"You're late!" said May, tired and exhausted.

"Well, I got your favorite stuffed animal." said Drew giving her the doll.

Soon they hear a knock on the door, it is Harley with Drew and May's new baby girl.

"Here she is, Caroline." happily stated Harley, House also enters the room. "This is so happy, I've gotta call Ash, bye." Harley leaves the room.

"I guess that was the most amount of members of the Tsubame 5 in the same room since you came back to civilisation I'm guessing." said House.

"Well, with being arrested shortly after the press confrence, we only been able to get up to four in the same room." said Drew.

"Anyways, there's a few reporters here to interview you." said House. He then leaves to give May and Drew some alone time.

"I love you May." said Drew.

"I love you Drew." said May. They kiss and then say hello to their new baby.

xxx

Outside the room, Harley has just finished calling Ash, he then goes to the waiting room, but there he sees Tracey.

"So what did you do during the time your away." asked Harley.

"The Blind One helped me build a new identity and now I'm working for NHK in Japan." said Tracey.

Harley then sits down next to Tracey. "I forgive you." said Harley.

Soon Harley and Tracey continue to sit in the waiting room.


	51. Chapter 51

**September 10****th****, 2002**

**Shibuya, Tokyo**

Tracey is in a small room, he's sitting in front of his typewriter typing a script. At the same time, he is looking through history books and documents. He hears a knock on the door, he gets up, clearly frustraded and marches to the door.

"Can't you see I'm writing a Taiga drama here!" yelled Tracey in Japanese. He opens the door only to see it's the Blind One with Dawn out in the hallway. Tracey is stunned.

"What's she doing here?" asked Tracey in English.

***

Later, Tracey is serving tea to the Blind One and Dawn.

"I see you've been doing good since you left the island." said Dawn, she then sees a sketch drawing of Scott hanging on the wall.

"Thanks, I made that sketch." said Tracey. "Drawing kind of gives me extra cash, let's just say script writers don't earn as much."

"Look, we're here to get information about any of the survivors that left the island. I thinking that you've held your part of the deal." said the Blind One putting her barefeet on the coffee table.

"Only five managed to leave the island." said Tracey. "As of last month, Ash is stationed in Afganistan, Harley is a doctor, May and Drew just had a daughter and Paul is in jail."

"Well, seeing as we're closer to Ash, lets start with him first." said the Blind One.

"Why are we seeing Ash again?" asked Dawn.

"So they can return to the island and save the people remaining there." said the Blind One. Tracey then goes and turns on his small television set. He sits down.

"Oh, and more thing, Ash got injured in a car bombing five days ago in Kabul. According to my source, he has a broken arm and minor burns, so he's in an army hospital." said Tracey.

"We'll keep that in mind, let's go Dawn!" said the Blind One, getting and leaving. Dawn silently says goodbye to Tracey. They're next stop is Afganistan.

**September 13****th****, 2002**

**Army Hospital, Kabul, Afganistan**

At a small Army hospital, Ash is laying in bed, suddenly a doctor comes to his bed.

"So, what's the prognosis Eric?" asked Ash, in a sarcastic mannor.

"Firstly, the name is Dr. Foreman and secondly, you should be up in fighting shape in a few weeks, just waiting for the arm to heal." said Dr. Foreman. He then sees Ash starting to become depressed.

"Look Ash, I know you tried to save the girl, but she's gone, you need to move on." said Dr. Foreman.

"She was only 10, she wanted to become scientist and her name was Zahra." Ash starts to cry. "She was like the little sister I never had."

"Well, you got visitors." said Dr. Foreman, he leaves to reveal Dawn running to him.

A smile shows on Ash's face and gets up from his bed.

"Dawn, what are you doing here?" said Ash joyfull. Suddenly, Ash gets a glimpse of the Blind One, staring at them.

"You two sound like the perfect couple." sarcasticly said the Blind One. Ash just starts getting angry.

***

In a private room and after several hours of conversation, the Blind One gives Ash a mission.

"Okay Ash, judgeing by your time in the military, you're a perfect candidate for my mission." said the Blind One.

"And what's that?" asked Ash.

"To kill the people working for my father." said the Blind One. Ash is stunned, then he goes to a table next to his bed and takes out an envelope.

"I got this from Captain Harkness at the boat, when he was looking for you, he was sent by your father to find you and kill you. To cover up that mistake he made 13 years ago. And because of that you want to kill him, why?" asked Ash.

"Kill him and the people he works for and the island and all the people left behind will be safe." said the Blind One. Ash opens the envelope to reveal the picture Captain Harkness gave him, of the Blind One as a baby.

"Too bad you can't see the photo." said Ash. Ash just hands it too her, after getting the photo a tear falls down the Blind One's cheek. Ash looks stuned to her with emotions.

"I never knew my mother, Lucario told me that after coming to the island, she gave me to Lucario to train, train to see without my vision, use my unsusually strong aura to feel things to see the world around me, that is how even though I'm blind, I can still tell whats going on, yet I still can't see a photograph!." said the Blind One, through tears.

The Blind One gets up and throws the photograph away and then knocks everything in the room down and screams. She breaks down.

"That's why I want father dead, he treated my mother as nothing but a thing he can have his way with, he was a young corprate big shot and she was just a prostitute who wanted to help her family to get out of the slums. I never had a parent, just Lucario, who raised me as his own daughter, and trained me to become a leader." said the Blind One, bawling on the floor. Ash puts his unbroken arm around her and slowly rocks her.

"I'll do it." said Ash as he continues to confort her.

**September 20, 2002**

Ash is busy packing up a jeep while Dawn talks to him.

"Don't you think that they need you?" asked Dawn.

"I'm sure the rest of the US Army can take of things without me, besides I've seen too much tradgedy." said Ash.

Dawn and Ash then passionatly kiss, then the Blind One shows up.

"Okay lovebirds, let's go, my father should be attending a concert tomorrow." said the Blind One getting on the jeep. "I can't believe he's a fan of this group."

Ash gets in while Dawn takes the wheel, they drive off but a slow Japanese song starts playing on the jeep's stero as the car heads off to the horizon.

_Tokyo de hitori kurashitara  
kaasan no yasashisa kokoro ni shimita_

Tokyo ni hitori de ita kara  
aitsu o suki ni nareta no

shitsuren shichatta wa  
naite mo ii kana  
tsugi no yasumi ni shukoshi kaeru kara~

namida tomaranakutemo  
mukashi no you ni shikatta My Mother

namida tomaranai kamo  
wagamama na musume de gomen ne  
Mother

Tokyo de hitori kurashitemo~  
watashi wa mukashi no watashi no mamma

okeshou suru no oboeta wa~  
ammari umaku nai~ kedo

tanoshii hi ga aatta  
aitsu ga ita kara~  
koi wa suteki ne sabishiku nakatta

namida tomaranai no wa  
anshin shita sei dayo My Mother

namida tomaranai kedo  
mata koisuru keredo ii desho Mother~ a

nagareboshi o mitara  
nani o inorou kana  
Sha la la...

_namida tomaranakutemo  
mukashi no you ni shikatta MyMother  
namida tomaranai kamo, wagamama na musume de gomen ne Mother_


	52. Chapter 52

**October 13****th****, 2004**

**California State Prison, Los Angeles County**

It is sunset, and Paul is sitting in his jail cell reading a book, Paul now has long shoulder length hair with a thick beard. Soon a guard enters his cell.

"Velistone, your lawyer wants to see you." said the guard.

Paul gets up and is escorded to a private where his lawyer is waiting for him.

"What is it Wattson." said Paul as he sits down. Wattson starts to smile.

"Good news, the governor has commuted your sentence." said Wattson. "Apparently, you'll be released on election day, instead of 15 years, its now only 3 years."

Paul smiles. "Thanks, looks like I'm getting out 12 years early." Paul then laughs with excitement.

"But there are conditions." said Wattson "First, you'll not be allowed to leave the state of California and secondly, your not allowed to be anywhere within 500 feet Kaiba Corp, especially Alexis." said Wattson. "So what are you planning to do, now that soon you'll be a free man?"

"Meet old friends." said Paul.

**November 2****nd****, 2004**

**Burbank, California**

Drew is sitting outside at a table playing Go. Drew still has very messy and greasy hair and has dark circles around his eyes. Drew then sees Paul, still with a beard and long hair, walk towards him.

"Paul, aren't you supposed to be in jail?" asked Drew.

"The govenor commuted my sentence." said Paul. "How are things going?"

"Good, except for the fact that I'm frequently being visited by dead people." said Drew clearing the board to play another game. "Just yesterday, Brock came to me, he said you'll come here to see me."

Paul looks stunned.

"I heard you have a daughter." said Paul, Paul decides to play a game of Go with him.

"She's two years old now." said Drew. As he puts his first peace on the board.

"How about the rest of us?" asked Paul.

"Ash has dissapeared, Harley is a doctor, but confined to a wheelchair and May is seeing another guy and raiseing my daughter." said Drew.

"Do you know where Harley lives?" asked Paul.

**San Jose, California**

It is night and Harley is watching the election on television. Soon he gets a knock on the door. Harley then gets on his wheelchair and goes to the door. He opens it too see Paul.

Later, Harley and Paul are in the living room together drinking soda watching the election and talking.

"So what happened to Alexis?" asked Paul.

"Ever since I was put in a wheelchair, we've started fighting a lot and we thought it would be best to separate for awhile." said Harley.

"How about Dr. House?" asked Paul.

"He decided to retire after he settled a malpractice suit. He's traveling the world, just like what Rai did." said Harley.

"Look, I need a job and I have no money, so do you mind if I live with you until I get my own home?" asked Paul.

"Anything for a friend."

**November 4****th****, 2002**

**Burbank, California**

Paul is waiting in front of a house, soon the door opens to reveal May holding her daughter Caroline.

***

"I see you went with the scruffy look in prison." said May preparing a drink for Paul. She then sees Paul playing with Caroline a game of catch. "I can also see that your great with kids." said May.

"My brother runs a daycare center in Kansas." said Paul.

"So why don't you go to him to help you out?" asked May.

"I'm not allowed to leave California." said Paul. May then takes out a check book and writes a check. "What are you doing?" wondered Paul.

"Giving $500 to get your life started again." said May. May finishes writing the check and hands it to him.

"Thanks, but I should something in return." said Paul.

"Like what?"

"Maybe I could help out around the house."

"Sure"

Paul and May both smile at each other.


	53. Chapter 53

_Part 1 of 3_

**April 18****th****, 2005**

**Gobi Desert, Mongolia**

A man wakes up in the middle of the desert. He stumbles to get up but then sees that he has a gash in his thigh and a bump in his head. He slowly makes his way up a sand dune, but collapses after loosing a lot of blood. Before he falls unconsious he sees a nomad on a camel.

**April 20****th****, 2005**

**Dalanzadgad, Mongolia**

The man wakes up again in an hospital, there he sees a man sitting by his bedside.

"Who are you?" asked the stranger.

"The name is Takehiko." said Takehiko "And yours?"

"Jack." said the man. "And where am I?"

"Oh, I believe the correct question would be when are you." said Takehiko.

***

Hours later, Takehiko and Jack, who's on crutches, walk the streets of Dalanzadgad.

"The last time you've seen the outside world it was 1989, now its 2005." said Takehiko, Jack is stunned. "Obviously the world has changed since you left. Mongolia is now a parliamentary republic and the United States is the only superpower left."

"I see I got a lot of catching up to do." said Jack. "But Lucario sent me on a mission to bring the people who left the island back."

"Lucky for you I kept a close eye on the 5." said Takehiko. He then takes out some files on the Tsubame 5. "This has the addresses and where you can find your friends."

Jack takes the files.

"I suggest you start with a man named Tracey, he is currently in Japan, I want you to kill him." said Takehiko.

"Why?"

"Because he works for the Blind One, she hired him to kill all of your friends that left, then once he finds out your back from the island, he'll kill you."

"Okay, I'll do it, for my friends."

"Good, and here's a credit card, it should help with travel expenses." Takehiko then gives Jack a credit card.

**April 25****th****, 2005**

**Shibuya, Tokyo**

Tracey is watching television, suddenly he gets knock on the door. Tracey gets up and opens the door to reveal Jack

"Who are you?" asked Tracey in Japanese. Jack then stabs Tracey in the chest, just as a theme song for a drama starts playing on the TV.

_Ben, the two of us need look no more  
We both found what we were looking for  
With a friend to call my own  
I'll never be alone  
And you my friend will see  
You've got a friend in me  
(You've got a friend in me)_

Ben, you're always running here and there  
(Here and there)  
You feel you're not wanted anywhere  
(Anywhere)  
If you ever look behind  
And don't like what you find  
There's something you should know  
You've got a place to go  
(You've got a place to go)

I used to say, "I" and "me"  
Now it's "us", now it's "we"  
(I used to say, "I" and "me")  
(Now it's "us", now it's "we")

Ben, most people would turn you away(turn you away)  
I don't listen to a word they say  
They don't see you as I do  
I wish they would try to  
I'm sure they'd think again  
If they had a friend like Ben  
(A friend)  
Like Ben  
(Like Ben)  
Like Ben

Jack then hobbles away in his crutches and leaves for another destination.

**April 27****th****, 2005**

**Borongan, Philippines**

Ash is busy repairing a school, he then finishes what he's doing and goes to eat lunch. Once he comes down, he sees Jack in crutches. A smile forms on Ash's face.

"Jack?" asked Ash.

"The one and only!" said Jack, first time they met in a long time.

"How did you get here?" asked Ash.

"Because the people left behind need your help."

***

Soon Ash and Jack are at a Jollibee resturaunt eating burgers and talking.

"So I'm asking you if you want to return back to the island." asked Jack.

"I'm sorry, but I can't, I've just managed to get my life straighten out and let's just say that going back will complicate things even more, I'm sorry."

Ash gets up to throw their tray away while Jack sits there dissapointed.

**April 29****th****, 2005**

**San Jose, California**

Jack is in Harley's house watching television and talking.

"No, I will not come back to that horrible place, and if you haven't noticed, I'm in a wheelchair." said Harley.

"But they need you, I've left them thinking that all of you will come back."

"But I'm not in the condition to come back, sorry." said Harley. Harley then rolls off into the kitchen while Jack looks dissapointed.

**April 30****th****, 2005**

**Burbank, California**

Drew is in his room at the mental institution playing Go byhimself and talking to someone, even though he's the only one in the room. He hears the door open to reveal a nurse opening the door for Jack. Drew looks in shock.

***

Jack and Drew are playing Go together, Jack then looks at Drew, who has very long, greasy, un-kept hair.

"I can't go with you, I'm locked up here and I like it." said Drew. "It keeps me away from that place, I will never come back."

"The doctors say that all you do here is play Go alone and talking to people who aren't there." said Jack.

"They're here to me, Brock has been the most recurring visitor, he predicted you'll come here." said Drew.

Jack just looks with disbelief.

"He also said that you'll die." said Drew.

Jack then gets up, gets into his crutches and quickly leaves. Drew just stares at him as he leaves.

**May 1****st****, 2005**

**Burbank, California**

In the backyard of May's house, May is talking to Jack, in the background, Paul, who still has long hair, but without a beard, is playing with 3-year-old Caroline.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to say no, that place has too much bad memories and death, I lost my brother over there!" said May. "Besides, me and Paul are taking care of Caroline together."

"So, what is the real reason that you and Paul are engaged." said Jack.

"Because he's become a father figure to Caroline." said May.

Jack gets up and leaves.

"Tell Paul that it was nice knowing him."

Jack then leaves, more depressed than ever.

**May 3****rd****, 2005**

**Industry, California**

In a small hotel room, Jack is watching television until a knock comes on the door. He gets up and gets his crutches and goes to the door, to reveal The Blind One, out in the rain.

"Last time I saw you, you were 12-years-old." said Jack.

"Last time I saw you, you looked excatly the same." responded the Blind One.

"What do you want?" said Jack. Cautious around her.

"I know you killed Tracey and my father sent you to do this." said the Blind One.

"Yes, I killed Tracey, so that you won't be able to come back, Lucario dosen't want you back." said Jack.

"Lies, my father is playing you, he's been playing all of us so he can return to the island, just because I'm 15 and blind, dosen't meen I don't know things." said the Blind One. "I bet you lied about what Lucario said."

"Nope" said Jack getting close to her face "He's afraid of you, you've grown to powerful for him, he wants you away from the island and dosen't want you back, besides and know two scientists who can get everyone back, their names are Susan and Ma-"

Jack is then interrupted by a gun shot, Jack then falls backwards with shock in his face.

"I'm sorry Jack." said the Blind One, she calmly leaves the room and goes outside in the rain. She reaches her car and looks up at the sky.

"Let the gathering begein."

**To be Continued…**


	54. Chapter 54

_Part 2 of 3_

**May 8****th****, 2005**

**Burbank, California**

Drew is sleeping in his bed at the mental institution until someone opens the door. Drew wakes up in shock, but is revlieved to see its Ash.

"Ash, it's been a long time." said Drew.

"The same, what have you done to your hair?" asked Ash. "But most importantly, we must leave."

"Why?" asked Drew, confused.

"Jack is dead."

**May 9****th****, 2005**

**Burbank, California**

**Dean Hilts Funeral Home**

Paul is in his car outside of the funeral home, suddenly his cell phone rings, it is May, he picks it up.

"May, what is it?" asked Paul.

"While your out, I need you to get some milk and eggs at the market." asked May. "I'm baking Caroline's favorite cake tonight as a surprise for doing well at pre-school."

"Okay, I'll be back at 5 in the afternoon." said Paul. "Love you." he hangs up and then goes to the funeral home.

***

Inside, Paul breaks in through the back door. He enters to see a coffin inside. He opends the coffin to see Jack lying there, dead. Paul starts to shed a tear until he hears someone enter the room. He turns around to see the Blind One.

"Hello Paul." said the Blind One.

Paul sees that the Blind One is older and looks more like a typical teenaged girl.

"You've grown a lot since the last time I saw you." said Paul, sarcastic.

The Blind One then goes to the coffin and closes it. She then pushes the cart the coffin is laying on and pushes to the door.

"Where are you going with that?" asked Paul.

"To the island." answered the Blind One.

**San Jose, California**

Harley is in the kitchen making a crab dish, suddenly the phone rings, he rolls to the living room to get the phone, he picks it up.

"Hello?" asks Harley.

"Yes, this is the Blind One."

Harley is shocked to hear her voice again.

"What do you want?" asked Harley in an angry tone.

"Meet me at 5pm in front of the Cathedral Basilica of St. Joseph, Paul will be there and he's currently calling May to meet there, so get ready."

The call then gets disconected. Harley then quickly goes to his bedroom to get ready.

**Santa Clarita, California**

Drew and Ash are eating in a diner, Drew is eating his food ravonusly and his hair is getting people to stare.

"You know Drew, I think you should clean that hair." said Ash.

"So, why would the Blind One want us to meet at some church in San Jose?" asked Drew.

"She didn't tell me much, just that Jack has been murdered by her father and the time has come to return to the island." said Ash.

***

At the same time, May is driving along I-5, with her daughter in the backseat. She just had a call to meet Paul at San Jose. She turns on the radio, but mostly hears static she turns the dial to various stations until she hears a distorted yet familiar voice of Dawn through the radio.

"The island is not done with you."

May is shocked and swerves off the road into a ditch. Caroline is frightened and May is in shock.

***

Meanwhile, Paul and the Blind One are in a van with the coffin. The Blind One looks tense as she drives the van.

"You seen tense." said Paul.

"How do you think you'll feel when someone wants to kill you." snapped the Blind One. Suddenly a back window of the fan explodes as a bullet goes through it. Paul quickly ducks.

"What was that!" asked Paul, shocked.

"The people that want to kill me, I bet that's Takehiko's enforcer Lucian in that car." stated the Blind One.

Soon a black car drive up next to them. She turns to see that the driver is Lucian with a gun pointed at her.

"Wait, how can you drive when your blind?!" exclaimed Paul.

"Simple, I can aura energy, which is emmited by everything, so I can see the road in front me because of the energy. Thanks to Lucario's training."

The Blind One then turns the van violently to the other car, wedging it between the van and the barrier. Lucian panicks but aims his gun at the Blind One's head. Suddenly, Paul gets up with a gun and shoots Lucian in the head, killing him. The Blind One then drives off as Lucian's car swerves off the road.

**Cathedreal Basilica**

**San Jose, California**

Harley is waiting inside the chruch, soon someone enters and its Drew and Ash.

"Ash, its been awhile." said Harley.

"I know, the rest should be here in a few minuets." said Ash.

Then, May enters carrying Caroline.

"Mom, what are we doing here?" asked Caroline.

"Just visiting friends, run along." said May, she puts Caroline down and she runs off. May then looks at Ash and Harley. May then sees Drew, with very messy, greasy, unkept hair. Soon the moment becomes awkward. Then another door opens, it is the Blind One with Paul, with the coffin. May quickly runs to Paul and embraces him. Drew is in shock.

"Well, everyone is here." stated the Blind One. May is shocked but gets angry.

"Okay, missy, why are we here." asked May, getting angry.

Soon a voice interrupts them.

"To return back to the island." revealing a young woman in a lab coat, along with another young woman in a lab coat, there twins.

"So come with us." said the other.

**To Be Continued…**


	55. Chapter 55

_Part 3 of 3_

**May 9****th****, 2005**

**Cathedral Basilica, San Jose, California**

Ash, May, Drew, Paul, Harley and the Blind One are escorted to the basement by the twin scientists. The scientists open a set of blast doors to reveal a giant room with computers, charts, maps, chalkboards with complex equations written on them and a giant pendulum swinging in the middle of the room.

"This is an old POCKET Project station that was used to find the island during the late 60's to mid 70's." said one of the twin scientists.

"What happened to the POCKET Project?" asked Drew.

"The project was terminated on December 31, 1975 when The Pegasus Foundation decided to stop funding it, then it was funded by Takehiko but then on December 8, 1989, a group of natives lead by Lucario killed every remaining POCKET project member."

Everyone is shocked and they turn to the Blind One.

"Don't look at me, that happened before I was born." said the Blind One.

"It wasn't until New Year's eve that it was officaily terminated." said the twin.

The twins the go over to a desk and pick up several papers.

"According to this, the island is located 30 degress north and 180 degrees. There's a Kaiba Corp jet schedualed to go to Tokyo tomorrow at 8 in the morning, I suggest you take that."

They give Ash the papers. May then quickly leaves.

"There is no way you'll convince me to go!" said May as she leaves. Paul quietly follows.

"I'm going to go and pack." said the Blind One leaving.

"Well Harley, I think it's time to call Kaiba." said Ash.

**May 10****th****, 2005**

**Monterey Bay Academy Airport**

**Watsonville, California**

In the middle of the runway, Ash is busy putting the coffin inside the private jet. Kaiba is standing next to him.

"So why are you're friends coming with us, with a dead body." asked Kaiba

"I already told you, an old army buddy of mine commited suicide and we're planning on burying him in Tokyo as he requested. I invited my friends along because it will be great to see them again." answered Ash.

Ash closes the cargo door of the jet. Harley rolls towards the plane.

"Well, this is it, but I don't know what to do, I can't use my legs once I get there." said Harley.

"Well, I don't know why where brining a dead body along." said Ash.

Drew then appears, this time his hair is back to the way it used to be.

"I see you cleaned yourself up." said Harley.

"Well, it's a new beginning." said Drew.

Then May and Paul reach the jet. Drew turns to look at May but sees Paul and May holding hands.

"What happened to Caroline?" asked Harley.

"She's at my fathers." said May.

"May, before we go, can I talk to you." asked Drew. May silently agrees and the go off by themselves.

***

"I see you have gotten close to Paul." said Drew.

"Well, you weren't exactly there to help out with Caroline." snapped May.

"Look, I just don't want to loose what we had." said Drew.

"Forget Drew, you lost your chance."

May runns off, the jet is about to take off and Harley is carried onto the jet while the others walk inside. Everyone take their seats while Kaiba takes a drink of wine.

But suddenly, someone runs towards the plane yelling. The person makes it to the plane just in time and shows the pilot her reservation. It is the Blind One, only with two black eyes, her lips cut, and bruses and cuts along her face, her arm is in a sling.

The Blind One then takes her seat and the plane is ready to take off.

***

Over the pacific ocean, Ash is looking out the window, he then turns to see the Blind One listening to an audiobook "Clear and Present Danger".

"What happened?" asked Ash.

"It's none of your business!" snapped the Blind One.

Ash decides to continue to look out the window.

***

Harley is sitting next to Kaiba who reading "The Power of Sympathy". Kaiba then looks at Harley.

"I'm guessing we're not going to Tokyo are we?" said Kaiba. "I think you want to come back to the island because of something."

Harley looks at Kaiba.

"I knew that the cover story you made up was false, its easy to spot liars."

"Well, it was to proctet the people that we left behind." said Harley.

***

Drew is sitting by himeself and turns to see Paul and May sleeping in the seat next to him. Suddenly, the plane starts to shake as everyone inside starts to worry.

"I suggest everyone puts on their seat belts." yelled Drew. Everyone dose so as the shaking continues to grow more severe. Suddenly a white flash starts to envelop the inside of the plane as everyone braces for impact.

**May 10****th****, 1975**

Ash wakes up in the jungle, he looks around and sees that he's back on the island. He then runs to a random direction and sees a waterfall. In the water he sees Drew swimming towards May who is floating in the water, lifeless. Drew grabs May and drags her to shore. Ash takes May and starts to perform CPR on her. May then wakes up coughing and sees Ash and Drew.

"Where are we?" asked May. She then realizes she on the island.

"Back were we started." answered Drew. "Where's the others?"

"I don't know, I don't see any wreakage anywhere." said Ash.

Suddenly they hear the song "Best of My Love" playing. They see a van with a POCKET Project logo on it drive towards them. Suddenly, the driver comes out pointing a shot gun at Ash, May and Drew. Soon May realizes who it is.

"Max?" asked May.

Max puts down the gun to see May, Ash and Drew.

"May?" asked Max.

**End of Season 5**


	56. Chapter 56

**Day 42: July 12****th****, 2001**

**Survivor Count: **61

Annie and Oakley are at the beach camp packing things up until they feel the ground shake. Soon a bright light shines from the sky as the ground starts to shake harder and harder.

"Todd, what's going on?" yells Annie.

Todd and Wally are ducking to escape the bright light until the light suddenly stops.

**July 12****th****, 1998**

**Survivor Count: **61

Everyone gets up, Gary is first to look around and sees that their camp is gone.

"Where's our camp?" asked Gary.

All the rest of the survivors are shocked to see their camp is gone. Todd and Wally then help each other up. They have no supplies.

***

It is night, Todd, Gary, Annie, Oakley, Wally and Gary are sitting around a fire they just made.

"Okay, what happened to our camp?" asked Gary, getting impatiant.

"I think the more important question is what happened to they people at the boat." said Wally, he then uses his inhailer.

"Well whatever happened, we need to start over again." said Nando, who joins their group.

**July 13****th****, 1998**

**Survivor Count: **61

The next day, the survivors are busy rebuilding their camp, at the same time Annie and Oakley are walking along the beach looking for food. Suddenly, the spot a person holding on to a pieace of wreakage. The run to the person to see that it's Bill.

***

Bill wakes up to see Todd and Wally waking him up. Bill gets up and is confused.

"What happened?" asks Todd.

"I was on the helicopter after the boat exploded and we were planning on coming back here, but the island dissapeared and next thing you know the helicopter was about to crash into the ocean and that's all I can remember." said Bill.

"Well, we're having a confusing time also, our camp has dissapeared after this bright light engulfed the island." said Todd.

Soon Bill goes wide-eyed and quickly gets up.

"Did you say white light?" asked Bill.

"Yes, do you know whats going on?" asks Wally.

"I think I know what happened to your camp." said Bill.

"Tell us." said Todd, urgently

"Our camp wasn't built yet." said Bill.

Todd and Wally look at each other confused.

***

It is night and Todd, Wally, Annie and Oakley are listening to Bill who is explaining everything.

"Wait, so you're saying that somehow we're jumping through time, how was that caused?" asked Oakley.

"There is a station that was used for time travel expirements back when the POCKET Project was around, we called the station Naceus Lupus or "Bad Wolf" we would use it to move the island as a last resort to escape an outside invasion. Unfortunatly, because an outsider used it, we're doomed to jump back and forth through time for all eternity." said Wally.

"So we need to go back to the station and you could fix it." said Todd to Wally.

"Good, we'll go tomorrow." said Bill.

***

At the same time, Nando is building a new shelter until a flaming arrow lands next to him. He goes over to exame it until another arrow hits his chest and is suddenly on fire. All of a sudden, the sky starts to rain flaming arrows. Bill, Todd and Wally quickly run off into the woods as most of the remaining survivors follow them. Slowly, the other survivors get hit as their numbers decrease. Todd then splits off from the group until he sees someone pointing a gun at him.

"Whatever you do, don't move!" yelled the stranger, it is Zuko.

Todd stays still suddenly, someone walks up behind him. It is a 9-year-old Blind One.

"What's going on here?" asked the Blind One.

"Master, I thought Lucario told you stay with him." said Zuko.

"I was just curious, they don't look like much of a threat." said the Blind One looking at Todd. "Kill him."

Zuko is about to pull the trigger until another bright light engulfs the area. Zuko and the Blind One don't seem to notice, and then Todd sees nothing but white.

**September 13****th****, 2001**

**Survivor Count: **53

It is night, Todd gets up to find the Blind One and Zuko gone. Suddenly, Gary shows up.

"What happened?" asked Todd.

"We just time traveled." answered Gary.

"How many survivors we have left?" asked Todd, getting a headache.

"Only 53, but I think we found something." said Gary.

***

Gary and Todd reach the survivors camp in the jungle and see someone lying unconsious on the floor. Todd goes over to him to see that it is Jack.

"Where did you find him?" asked Todd.

"I was running along the beach until I stombled on his body." said Gary.

Suddenly, Todd's nose starts bleeding.


	57. Chapter 57

**September 13****th****, 2001**

**Survivor Count: **53

Wally is at a stream, he fills his water jug and goes back to camp. But in a bush near him, someone is watching him.

***

Back in their jungle camp, Gary and Jack are picking fire wood.

"I heard that you've been on this rock for 12 years." said Gary.

"I know, it feels that I'll spend the rest of my life in this place." said Jack. Suddenly, a stranger pops out of the woods and knocks Gary out. She then points a gun at Jack.

"Under orders of Azula and the rest of the order, you're now prisoners." said the stranger.

Jack puts his hands up, nervous.

***

In an open field, the 53 remaining survivors are being lead in a chain through the island with three guards. Soon the survivors are told to stop and sit together. While the three guards surround them.

"Okay, we're taking a five minute break, but until then let me introduce you to myself." said the leader, a red-haired girl. "My name is Mars, and my two friends are called Jupiter and Saturn, and we've received orders from our great leader Azula to turn you into slaves at our mines, under the charge of killing the Blind One." proclaimed Mars.

At the same time, Saturn notices someone familiar. It is Wally and grims.

"Hey Mars, it seems that one of us has defected to their side." said Saturn. He then grabs Wally and is forced to stand next to Mars.

"Well, if it isn't the little trouble maker, since when where you against us, Wally." said Mars in a playfull tone.

"It was you people that put me in a jail cell for days, luckily the Blind One set me free." said Wally, getting angry.

"That's not what we heard from Azula, ever since the Blind One was murdered she naturally took the leadership role, and what she says goes." said Mars, flirting with him. Suddenly, Mars takes out a knife and stabs him. Wally falls to the ground, while some of the remaining survivors scream.

Suddenly, a blue sphere comes out of the jungle and speeds over the prisoners and hits Saturn, killing him. Mars and Jupiter quickly point their guns at the jungle, but then Todd goes from behind and knocks Jupiter out. Soon the other survivors use the distraction to run in random directions into the jungle. Jack and Bill then meet.

"What was that?" asked Bill.

"I believe that what's called an Aura Sphere, Bill." said Jack. "There's only one creature I know that can do that, Lucario."

Jack then runs to the origin of the sphere but is tripped by Mars. Who holds Jack at gunpoint.

"You know, you've been a pain on our butts since you got here Jack, I don't know why Lucario dosen't want us to kill you, but I don't care what he saids." Mars starts to pull the trigger while Jack gets ready to take the hit, suddenly, a low voice echoes across the clearing.

"Leave him alone Mars." yelled the voice, suddenly a creature that looks like a jackal hovers over the field.

"Lucario!" yelled Mars, very nervous. "I wasn't going to kill him master, promise." Mars then bows in front of him.

"Azula has corrupted your mind, Mars, theres a reason why I let Jack live." said Lucario. Suddenly, Lucario releashes an Auro Spehere and it hits Mars, killing her.

Jack gets up and goes over to Bill. At the same time, Jupiter quickly runs away unseen.

"Lucario!" yelled Jack, getting Lucario's attention.

"Why do you want me to stay alive?" asked Jack.

"Because you'll bring balance to the island again." said Lucario. Lucario then touches down on the ground. "You have a mission to do Jack, and that's to bring those that left the island back." Lucario then runs off into the jungle following Jupiter's trail.

Jack stands there stunned as he, Bill, Annie, Oakley, Gary and Todd are the only ones on the field.

"Looks like where going to the Bad Wolf station." said Jack.

"Why?" asked Todd.

"Because, it'll stop these time skips." said Jack. "Wally died for nothing, he gave us valuble information and we should use it."

Jack then takes Mars and Saturn's guns and they walk across the open field.

***

It is night, Bill, Gary, Jack, Todd, Annie and Oakley are sitting around a fire near the ruins of the old radio tower.

"I remember when me and Bill when to the radio tower, man Scott was happy." said Todd. "It was only over a month ago, yet it felt like yesterday."

"Well, I just want to leave this place, I had a great life and home at Laguna Beach, I miss the wild parties I threw, my Marilyn Manson CD's and my car." said Gary looking at the stars.

Suddenly, a flash of light begins to light up the night sky and suddenly the ground starts to shake, they know that they'll time travel again. Then they dissapear.

**September 13****th****, 2000**

**Survivor Count: **?

Bill, Gary, Jack, Todd, Annie and Oakley find themselves in the same spot, it is still night, but this time, the radio tower is back to the way it was before they find it, still standing.

Everyone looks in shock, then they hear something in the bushes. Suddenly, someone stumbles out, it is Max, but he looks worse for ware, with his clothes dirty, his hair messy and his glasses are broken.

Suddenly, a bloody and mad Mickey pops out of the bushes, screaming like a maniac and with a gun, he's about to shoot Max until Gary takes out a gun and fires at Mickey, killing him.

Todd quickley goes over to Max, to find him in shock.

"What happened?" asked Todd. Refering to why Mickey was about to kill him.

"The sickness got to him." answered Max.

Everyone looks at Mickey, shocked.


	58. Chapter 58

**September 14****th****, 2000**

**Survivor Count: **?

Bill, Gary, Jack, Todd, Annie, Oakley and Max are inside the radio tower eating some fruit they found in the woods. Suddenly, they hear a car drive up to the radio tower. The 7 quickly hide inside the radio room. Jack is hiding under the table and sees two people, a guy and a girl holding hands. They guy then goes over to the shelf filled with various records and picks one. He then puts the record on the turntable and soon the building plays the song "Fernando". Soon the guy and girl start dancing with each other.

"You always know how to impress a lady, especially an 11-year-old like me." said the girl. "Listen Red, I don't want this relationship to end, because if Lucario finds out, you could get killed."

"Lucario will never find out, besides, he can never stop our love." said Red.

Jack quietly leaves the room without the couple noticing, he looks back one more time to see to his shock that the girl is the Blind One. Jack then quickly leaves the radio tower.

***

In the woods, the 7 are wandering the woods, a stunned Jack leading them.

"Do you know where the station is?" asked Oakley.

"I've been to it before, during one of my island expeditions, it was there that this young monk showed me around. I believe his house is somewhere near here." said Jack.

Suddenly, Annie collapses on the ground. She starts seizing as blood gushes from her nose and ears.

"What's going on?" asked Oakley.

"I think she's suffering from the effects of the time shifts." said Bill, with panic in his voice. Oakley starts to cry while the others just look on in shock. Soon, Annie stops seizing and dies.

***

It is night time, Todd and Gary have just finished burying Annie.

"Now what?" asked Gary, sad from Annie's death.

"We camp here for the night, then we'll continue on towards the station." said Jack. Jack then turns to see Oakley crying over Annie's grave.

***

In the middle of the night, Jack, Max, Todd, Bill, Oakley and Gary are sleeping suddenly someone points a gun to Jack's head. Jack wakes up to see that its Red.

"What's going on?" asked Jack. Jack then sees that everyone else is still sleeping.

"I saw you spying on me and my girlfriend!" angrily stated Red. "You're supposed to stay on that rusting little cruise ship of yours"

Jack is scared as Red starts to pull the trigger, but then a gun shot is heard and Jack flinches. He opens his eyes to see that he wasn't shot and then looks at Red. Only to see blood on his shirt. Red collapses, dead. Jack then looks around to see that it was Gary that shot him.

"Why did you do that?" yelled Jack.

"I'm sorry, but he was going to kill all of us!" yelled Gary back.

But then they hear the faint sounds of drums beating.

***

Jack, Max, Todd, Bill, Oakley and Gary follow the sound until they see a gathering of people wearing tunics. Sitting around a golden container with two cherubims on top and two wooden poles. Standing behind it is Lucario who appears to be meditating, while Zuko and Sokka are also in attendance. Jack just looks shocked.

"What is it?" asked Todd.

"That container looks similar to something my father spent his entire life looking for." said Jack. "The Ark of the Covenant."

Suddenly, horns blare as four men enter carrying a sedan chair. Everyone then bows down as the sedan chair passes. It stops infront of the container and the men set the sedan chair down. Then a girl comes out, it is the Blind One. She then walks towards the container.

"So are you ready to face your final test of faith?" asked Lucario. The Blind One nods.

"For those of you who are not taking this test and human, please advert your eyes as much as you can." said Lucario.

In the woods, Jack watched the whole thing as is stunned while Todd tries to take a few photos.

Lucario uses telekenisis to pry open the lid and place it off to the side. Both the Blind One and Lucario peer down to see only dust. At the same time, Todd continues to take photos until it mysteriously breaks the camera lens. Soon a gust of wind blows around the area and Jack looks concered.

"Everyone close your eyes!" yelled Jack to the group.

The Blind One stands still as the winds continues to pick up, while Lucario also stays still. Soon white orbs start flying around her, engulfing her. Until a bright light enguls everything.

**September 14****th****, 1951**

Jack gets up to see that it's quiet. He finds to see everyone and the container are gone. He is joined by the others.

"What was that?" asked Oakley.

"The thing that my father was searching for." answered Jack. Then gun shots are heard. The group then goes to run but are surrounded by men wearing army uniforms.

"Well, look what we have here boys, more people from the outside world." said the leader. "My name is Iroh, and I'll be your captor."

Jack, Max, Gary, Todd, Bill and Oakley look in shock as they raise their hands up.


	59. Chapter 59

**September 15****th****, 1951**

It is dawn, and Jack, Max, Gary, Todd, Bill and Oakley have been taken prisoner by Iroh and his friends. They continue walking until they reach the creek.

"Okay, 10 minute break, then we keep moving." said Iroh.

The prisoners then sit down while Iroh takes out a canteen and drinks it.

"Best tea in the world, imported from China." said Iroh. "Never in my 21 year long life did I have tea greater than this."

At the same time, Gary sees a gun carelessly left on the ground near him. Gary quietly grabs the strap to the shotgun and pulls it towards him. Bill sees this and decides to provide a distraction.

"Judgeing by your uniforms you must be US Army right?" said Bill.

"No, I'm not related to them, I just wore this uniform after we killed them." said Iroh "Those outsiders decided to do Atomic Bomb expiraments on this place."

Suddenly, Gary stands up and shoots Iroh in the shoulder knocking him out. Soon the other men run after them but Oakley takes them down with her martial arts skills.

They run off towards a random direction until they reach a steep hill. They look down and see a campsite with people in army uniforms.

"Just who are these people?" asked Oakley to Jack.

"People who have been here for a long time." answered Jack.

Jack then starts walking down the hill and towards the camp.

"Jack, what are you doing?" yelled Gary.

Jack ignors him as he gets closer to the camp. Soon the people at the campsite take notice and quickly get their guns ready.

"I'm looking for Lucario!" yelled Jack.

***

Bill, Max, Gary, Todd and Oakley stand in the bushes, while there Max takes out a pair modern binoculars and scans the area, he then finds something intresting and is shocked.

"We've got a problem." said Max.

"What is it?" asked Bill.

"They've got an atomic bomb, and it's leaking." said Max.

Everyone else is shocked.

***

At the camp, Jack is taken to a tent, there someone enters the tent and faint talking his heard. Soon a man with combed back hair and a mustache with Lucario at his side.

"I guessing you want to meet my assistant?" asked the man. He takes out a tissue and places on his hand to shake hands with him. "The name's Howard, and yours?"

"Jack, I want to speak with your assistant." asked Jack.

"Why?" asked Howard.

"Because I'm from the future Mr. Howard." said Jack. "and in the future Lucario told me that I'll bring balance back to the island, that I have a mission."

"Like that will ever happen!" spat Lucario.

"Now, now, don't be rude." said Howard to Lucario.

Howard then invites Jack to his tent while Lucario is forced to stand guard.

***

Max, Gary, Bill, Todd and Oakley have reached the structure holding the atomic bomb.

"So now what?" asked Todd.

"We bury it and leave it buried until the uranium-235 stored in it is safe." said Max.

"How long will that take?" asked Oakley.

"703,800,000 years!" answered Bill

Suddenly, they hear someone shooting a bullet into the air, they turn to see that it's Iroh, injured but still standing.

***

At the campsite, Jack is drinking tea with Howard while a record player is playing "Because of You".

"So, what year is this?" asked Jack.

"Right now, its September 14, 1951." answered Howard. Howard then looks through his desk and takes out a congressional medal. "You see this Jack, the United States government awarded me this medal 12 years ago. For being an aviator, although it was mailed to me several years later because I never picked it up!" he then turns to Jack. "Tell me, what year do you come from?" asked Howard.

"2001, fifty years into the future." answered Jack.

"Wow, I'm probably dead by then." said Howard, smiling. "When where you born?"

"June 9, 1969 Chevy Chase, Maryland." answered Jack.

"Good, I'll meet you again on that date I could, if not, let's just say one of my representatives will be there instead."

***

At the same time, Iroh is pointing a gun at Max, while the others look on.

"Listen, this thing needs to be buried and left alone for about 7 million years or else everyone here will die from radiation poisoning!" yelled Max, trying to convince Iroh to bury the bomb.

Iroh still has his hand on the trigger, suddenly, the ground starts to rumble as the sky turns bright.

***

Jack runs out and sees the sky getting brighter.

"Listen Howard, before I go, I need to ask you a question." said Jack. "Why is it that it has to be a blind person to lead the group?"

"Because blind people are more sensitive aura, something Lucario is also sensitive to." answered Howard. Soon, the brightness engulfs everything.

**June 10****th****, 2001**

Jack then sees that everything is gone, and is alone. Then he sees his friends walk toward him.

"Where going to the station." answered Jack. He then looks at his hand, to find that he's holding the congressional medal that Howard showed him.

Jack, Max, Bill, Todd, Gary and Oakley continue on their journey, but Todd's nose starts to bleed.


	60. Chapter 60

**June 10****th****, 2001**

Jack, Max, Bill, Todd, Gary and Oakley are hiking towards the station to stop the time skips. Gary then comes up next to Jack.

"Listen, back there we found atomic bomb that was leaking radioactive fuel and we tried to convince Iroh to bury it, but I doubt he believed us, so I think the bomb is still around." said Gary.

"The bomb is buried because I believe that their leader is a smart man who'se a visionary." said Jack. "an aviator."

Suddenly, they hear screaming. The group runs up to return to the radio tower and seeing an event familiar to Bill and Todd.

***

At the radio tower, Tracey comes out and sees 15 people wearing tattered clothes and beards, and are holding, Anabel, Ash, Bill, Paul and Todd hostage. Suddenly, someone steps up.

"Hello, Tracey, my name is Sokka, I'm representing our great leader, The Blind One." he said walking towards Tracey.

"How do you know my name?" said Tracey

"We know everything there is to know about the 89 survivors of Flight 610, Tracey. But the most important thing to do now is to choose. Either you gives us two people and we'll free Scott, or you gives us one person and we'll kill Scott and give you the 2 prisoners we've captured." said Sokka. He then motions the rest of his group and then Scott, Drew and May come out. Bound, gaged and wearing only loincloths.

***

In the bushes, Max sees his sister and tries to come out, but Bill stops him.

"You can't change the past, not one line." quietly told Max. Max reluctantly relents and continues watching the events unfold.

***

Tracey then looks down at the ground and starts crying. He then picks up a gun and walks up to the man holding Scott. The rest of the captures are in battle stances.

"I'm sorry." said Tracey to Scott.

Tracey pulls the trigger and a shot is heard. Scott is dead.

Scott drops to the floor dead after being shot in the heart by Tracey. The rest of Sokka's group go over to the body and take it away and free Drew and May. Sokka then takes out a walkie talkie and speaks through it.

"This is Sokka, Drew and May have been releashed and one of the outsiders is dead." said Sokka. He then goes up to Tracey. "So, who do you want us to take as a prisoner?" said Sokka. Tracey then steps forward.

"Me, just take me." he said.

The rest of Sokka's group take Tracey away and put on gas masks.

"As for the rest of you 8 people, good night." said Sokka throwing several gas canisters. He then runs away and the place is shrouded in smoke. Soon Ash, Anabel, Bill, Paul, Todd, Drew and May pass out.

***

Jack, Max, Bill, Todd, Gary and Oakley are shocked at what they saw, especially Todd and Bill. They go out to the field where Ash, Anabel, Bill, Paul, Todd, Drew and May are passed out. Max quickly goes over to his sister May.

Todd and Bill then look at themselves. lying on the floor uncounscious. Todd is about to the other Todd's hand but Bill stops him.

"Don't do that, haven't you heard of the Blinovitch Limitation Effect!" scolded Bill. "If you touch your past self, it will cause a massive energy discharge that will throw away all the laws of physics!"

At the same time, Max is stroking May's hair and starts to cry. Jack comes up to him.

"You miss your sister, don't you?" asked Jack.

"Yes, I came to this island to look for her, we've just met and she gets taken away from me." Max continues to cry.

Soon, the sun goes down.

"Look, I think we should leave here before they wake up and see us." said Bill.

The others quickly leave and head for the station. But then the ground starts to rumble and the sky starts to get brighter.

"Here we go again!" yelled Jack.

Soon, the brightness engulfs all of them.

**January 10****th****, 2002**

Jack, Max, Todd, Bill, Gary and Oakley then find themselves in the same spot, suddenly, Todd falls to ground and blood starts pouring out from his nose. They others try to help him as he starts to seize.


	61. Chapter 61

**January 11****th****, 2002**

Jack, Max, Bill, Gary and Oakley are carrying Todd in a make-shift streatcher in the jungle. Todd is barely conscious and keeps muttering random phrases.

"Is that the new Backstreet Boys CD?" said Todd. Going back to unconsciouses.

Soon, the group reaches a beach. But they on the beach their old camp, abandoned.

"Cool!" yelled Oakley, running off. "Its our own beach camp, good to be back home!"

Jack and Bill place Todd in a tent to heal.

***

It is dusk, and Jack is fishing, Gary comes up to him.

"Do you think Gary will be okay?" asked Gary.

"Bill said that his brain can't handel the stress of time travell." said Jack. "He said that soon all of us will come down with the same problem if we don't stop it."

Gary looks stunned but decides to leave.

***

Max is walking around camp until he comes across his sister's tent. He enters to find several bags and opens one of them. There he finds a lot of clothes and a wallet. He opens the wallet to find that it's her sister's wallet. He opens it to find a picture of her family. Max, May and their parents during a vacation in New York, time stamped 1/28/98. Max starts to cry.

**January 12****th****, 2002**

Gary is looking out to the ocean when Oakley walks up to him.

"What are you doing up so early?" asked Oakley.

"Just collecting water at the spring." said Gary. "Hoping that the time travel stops."

"I've been on this rock for over a month and now I'm travelling through time. Is this our fate." wondered Oakley.

Suddenly, Gary spots a fleet of outrigger canoes with a red fire emblem flag on it. Gary grabs a pair on binoculars from nearby and sees a tall teenaged girl, with black hair tied in a top-knot. Gary is shocked.

"Oakley, go to Jack and tell them to get out of here, we've got company!" ordered Gary.

Oakley quickly runs off and finds Jack sleeping in his old tent.

"What is it Oakley?" asked Jack, waking up.

"The natives are here!" said Oakley.

"Tell Max and Bill to take Todd and get out of here, I'll deal with them." said Jack.

***

The outrigger canoes land on shore and the girl gets off. She is greeted by Gary, Oakley and Jack.

"Hello Jack, it's been months, but I finally found you!" said the girl.

"Who are you?" asked Oakley.

"My name is Azula, the new overlord of the Bei Fong clan!" said Azula. "I've come here to battle and kill Jack." said Azula. "In an Agni Kai!"

"What's that?" asked Gary.

"It's a duel involving hand to hand combat, two people enter, one leaves." said Azula.

"How did you become leader?" asked Jack, sceptical. "Lucario won't approve of this!"

"Lucario is dead." said Azula with little remorse. "I killed him in an Agni Kai several months ago, let's just say that since the Blind One left, there has been a power struggle to see who will protect the ark." said Azula. "But there was one person that was in my way, Lucario's only hope at defeating me, Jack Spicer!" said Azula, in a seductive way. "And to prove that I killed Lucario, I've got his spikes here." Azula reaches into her pocket to show two burnt spikes, that have been sawed off.

Jack is in shock, then he sees Zuko unload the golden ark from the canoe.

"Is that the Ark of the Covenant?" asked Jack.

"Yes, your father has been searching for this thing for years, but the clan has been given the responsibility to protect it and its contents." stated Azula.

"Fine, I'll battle you for it!" said Jack. Jack gets ready but is interrupted by Gary.

"No, I'll do it!" said Gary. "I'll fight for him!"

Jack is confused, but Gary whispers to him. "You've got a mission from Lucario to complete."

Gary gets ready as well as Azula. Everyone speards out as Gary and Azula face each other for the dual. They stand battle ready, but suddenly, an explosion is heard as one of the tents is blown up. Bill and Max then come out with several guns and start firing in the air. Gary, Oakley and Jack are distracted, and Azula uses the distraction to take out her knife.

At the same time, Zuko heads for both Bill and Max with a knife. Bill fires and the bullet his Zuko in the leg. All the others quickly take the ark and head for the boats angering Azula.

"Where are you cowards going?" yelled Azula. "Stay and fight!"

Azula then grabs Gary and puts her knife on her throat, while Bill, Jack, Oakley and Max take Zuko hostage by pointing a gun at his head.

"Okay Azula, let Gary go and we'll let your brother go." said Bill.

"Go ahead, kill him, he's a weak, worthless, coward!" yelled Azula.

Zuko is stunned, he then breaks free, grabs Bill and throws to the ground, hard. Azula sees it and then slashes Gary's neck and runs for the remaining canoe. Zuko then takes the gun and shoots her in the back. Jack, Oakley and Max then quickly tend to Gary only to find that he's dead. Zuko is saddened as he goes to Azula, also dead.

***

It is dusk and Zuko is loading up the canoe with both Gary and Azula's bodies.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Gary gets a proper funeral, and for my sister, I'll dump her into the ocean." said Zuko. "She never cared for me, she only cared about power, tell me, where did you get the guns and dynamite?" asked Zuko.

"From the crashed plane near the crater the used to be the hatch." answered Bill.

"Well, with me as leader, things will be a lot different, I'm planning for all of us to leave the island, and put the ark in a museaum we're it belongs, this place deserves to be uninhabited." said Zuko.

Zuko then rows off saying goodbye to Jack, Bill, Oakley and Max. Zuko then yells back, "I'll come back to get you!"

***

At night, Todd wakes up in a tent, recovered. He then sees Jack reading a book beside him.

"What happened, it felt like I got hit with a truck!" said Todd.

"Your brain almost overloaded." said Jack.

Suddenly, the ground starts to shake and the sky gets bright.

"Not again!" yelled Jack

Soon the scene turns white.

**September 22****nd****, 1989**

Todd and Jack are now under a rain storm on the beach. Jack looks around to find that the camp is gone with the rest of the group seeking shelter.

"When will this end!" yelles Jack at the sky.


	62. Chapter 62

**September 23****rd****, 1989**

Inside a ballroom, a group of people are standing around talking about what happened last night. Then the captain appears and everyone quiets down.

"People, don't panic, but the storm took us off course and we've hit a reef close to an island. The island appears uninhabited so until then, all passengers must stay on the ship until rescue arrives." said the captain. But someone raises their hand.

"But Captain Tennant, what will happen if rescue dosen't arrive?" asked the stranger.

"Then god help us all!" said Captain Tennant. He walks off while the stranger is revealed to be a younger Jack.

***

At the beach camp, the storm is over and Jack, Max, Todd, Bill and Oakley get ready to head to the station, to stop skiping through time. All the tents have dissapeared.

"Okay, we've got a long walk ahead of us, so we better hurry!" said Jack. "So where going to follow the shore."

Then a create washed up on shore. The group sees this and go towards it. On the create is the name "Pacific Star". Jack is in shock.

***

In the cruise ship, the younger Jack is in his cabin going through his stuff. Suddenly, a hears a baby cry. He turns around to see a blind baby in the middle of the hallway cry. Jack picks it up and tries to confort it. Then a Chinese woman comes in looking for the baby.

"Oh, thank goodness its safe!" said the woman. "This young lady always wonders off, even though its blind, she still knows her way around."

"That's a beautiful baby, what's her name?" asked Jack handing the baby girl to her mother.

"Toph, it means supported lotus." said the woman. "My name is Poppy and you are?" asked Poppy.

"Jack, Jack Spicer." said Jack, shaking her hand. "Archeologist."

"Never met an Archeologist before, well, bye." said Poppy, she leaves with her daughter while Jack watches them go down the hallway and smiles.

***

Outside, Jack is running down the beach heading towards the ship, while Bill, Todd, Max and Oakley give chase.

"Jack, you can't change what already happened!" yelled Bill. Bill catches up to him and tackles him to the ground. "Your boat crash here and they get killed by the clan, leaving only you and the Blind One as the only survivors!" said Bill. "If it happened it can't be altered."

Jack gets angry and punches Bill in the jaw. "I don't care, I will kill her before she becomes leader, all this wouldn't have happened without her, its best that she's gone from the world." yelled Jack to Bill. Jack just runs off.

***

In the ship, Jack reaches the captains quarters, there he sees Captain Tennant listening to the radio and reading a book.

"Oh, you must be the son of the famous archeologist, John Spicer." said Captain Tennant. "I read of him in a National Geographic, quite an ambitious man, spending 10 years of his life looking for the Ark of the Covenant."

"Listen, Captain, I think I we need to organize an expedition to the island for supplies." said Jack.

"No, I won't allow it, the safety of my passengers could be compremised." said Captain Tennant. "We stay put, we have enough food and supplies to last 100 days!"

Jack is shocked and leaves the room, angry.

***

It is night and Jack still hasen't reached the ship. He then collapses from exhaustion. Max, Todd and Oakley soon catch up to him.

"Why are you in such a rush?" asked Max.

"Because I want to kill her before we skip again!" said Jack.

"We don't know when we'll skip in time again." stated Max. "It could be in 5 minuets or 5,000 years!" said Max. "Besides, if you touch your past self, it will cause an energy discharge and will change the laws of physics."

"You can't change the past!" yelled Oakley.

Suddenly, the sky turns bright and the ground starts to shake and the group dissapears.

***

At the cruise ship, Jack is reading his findings from his dig outside on the deck in looking at the island. Then Poppy stands next to him.

"So, what are you reading?" asked Poppy.

"Well, I was involved in an expedition in China, looking for a tomb. I spent 6 years looking for it, I became obssesed with looking for it, just like my father once was." said Jack.

"What was your father looking for?" asked Poppy.

"The ark of the covenant, he spent much of his career looking for it, but it could never be found." answered Jack.

"Well, I must go and take care of Toph, before she wanders out of the room." said Poppy as she leaves. She turns around and looks at Jack. "Bye!" waved Poppy. Jack waves back and goes back to reading his findings.

He then goes back to his findings and reads.


	63. Chapter 63

**May 11****th****, 2005**

Jack, Max, Todd, Bill and Oakley are hiking through the jungle, heading towards the station that will stop their constant jumps thru time. Jack has been distant lately and the others are worried about him. Max walks next to him.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Max.

"Good, I just wished I could have done something, changed events for the better, but you can't change the past." said Jack, accepting that fact.

Suddenly, they come across a tree littered with clothes and a bag. Next to the tree they spot a wheelchair. They comes to it.

"Why are there clothes on that tree?" asked Oakley.

***

The group reach the wreakage of a private plane with "KC" marked on its side. They head towards it but Bill trips and falls over something.

"Are you okay?" asked Todd, helping him up.

"Yes, I'm fine." he turns around to see what he triped on. He is shocked to see that it was a coffin.

"I think it's best that we don't open it." stated Todd. Bill agrees. At the same time, Jack and Max enter through the open door. Inside they see broken glass, hanging oxygen masks, books, headphones with cassette player and business papers. Suddenly, Max spots someone unconsious on a chair with a cut on his head.

"I know who that is!" exclaimed Max pointing to the person.

"Who is he?" asked Jack.

"That's Seto Keiba!"

***

Kaiba wakes up to find himself on the ground. He then looks around to see Bill reading "The Power of Sympathy".

"Hey, that's my book you're reading!" said Kaiba getting up.

"Mr. Kaiba, I see your awake." said Bill, he then hands Kaiba his book.

***

"So then, Harley asked me to take Ash's army buddy to be buried in Tokyo." said Kaiba telling his story.

"That must be the person inside the coffin." said Oakley.

"Not only was Harley and Ash on the plane, but May, Paul and Drew along with a mysterious teenaged girl who came on the plane in the last minute, she looked beaten up, or worse, raped. So then it was a normal flight until we hit turbulance and ended up here." said Kaiba.

"So you're saying that my sister didn't die, but left the island." said Max.

"Yes, it was May 10, 2005 when I left California, what's the date now?" said Kaiba.

"We don't know, we've been jumping back and forth through time." answered Bill.

"But do you know if my sister and Drew had baby, and was it a girl or a boy?" asked Max.

"Kaiba don't answer!" interjected Bill. He turns to Max. "We are not supposed to know what happends in the future, we don't want spoilers, do we?" asked Bill.

"No!" said a dejected Max. At the same time, Jack picks up the cassette player with the audiobook "Clear and Present Danger" in it.

"Tell me Kaiba, what did the teenaged girl look like." asked Jack.

"She has black hair tied to a bun, and has pale green eyes, suggesting that she's blind." answered Kaiba.

Jack is shock. He then runs off towards the jungle.

"Where are you going!" yelled Max.

"The Blind One is back on the island." yelled Jack. "I don't know how she got off the island but I don't care, she's no longer 12, she's 16."

"Well, she was pretty beaten up, with a broken arm. I doubt she'll be much of a threat, especially when she's blind!" yelled Kaiba.

"Yeah, well you don't know her!" yelled Jack back. Kaiba then charges at Jack and pushes him against a tree, ringing his neck.

"Listen, this isn't the time to start old rivalries again, right now we must stop the time jumps and get off this rock your friends had the pleasure of staying at, think!" said Kaiba. Kaiba lets Jack go. Jack accepts Kaiba's plan.

At the same time, Oakley is opening the coffin. She opends the bottom half to find shoes. She then struggles to take them off but manages to take the left shoe off. Then a slip of paper falls out and lands on the ground. It is a note from Ash.

_Jack-_

_I'm sorry I didn't accept your offer. Maybe you wouldn't have commited suicide if I accepted your offer in the first place when you visited me a month ago in the Philippines. I just hope the Test twins know what they're doing when they said we could return to the island to save those we've left behind. _

_Wish me luck, sincerely Ash._

_May 9__th__, 2005_

Oakley smiles and puts the slip in her pocket. She then puts her hand on the coffin.

"Rest in peace Jack!" said Oakley, quietly so no one can hear. Soon the ground starts to shake and the sky turns bright.

Suddenly, everyone has dissapeared. The plane wreakage is abandoned with no one in site.


	64. Chapter 64

**August 11, 1801**

Jack, Max, Bill, Todd, Oakley and Kaiba are hiking in the jungle, until they finally reach a lagoon. There they see a large pirate ship, with crates and boxes everywhere along the shore. They cautiously go down to one of the crates that has a straw hat on it. Suddenly, they hear a pistol being cocked. Everyone turns around to find a mysterious thin man holding his 18th century pistol at Max's head.

"What lies in the Holy of Holies?" asked the thin man, with short black hair.

Everyone is stunned, but Jack new the answer. He puts his hands up and cautiously steps towards the man.

"Is the Holy Ark?" answered Jack, nervous.

The man then puts his gun down and lets Max go he then takes his straw hat and puts it back on.

"So what's your name?" asked Jack.

"My name is Luffy D. Ketchum, buy my friends call me Monkey." answered the man.

***

"We were on an expedition around the world, we've just visited Africa when a high priest gave us the Ark. Many us we're skeptical that it's the real thing, but it looks very similar to the biblical accounts. Then we ended up on this island, much of the crew whent off to search for supplies and they after 3 days, the never came back." said Luffy telling his story. He then looks at the ship. "The 'Thousand Sunny' is what the ship is called. Has been serving us well since we left England."

"Look, that Ark will be catalyst that puts in motion all the events that we've been through!" said Jack. "We need to destroy that thing, before the island natives get to it."

Jack then runs towards the crate with a hatchet and savagely breaks apart the crate revealing the Ark inside. Most of the others shocked to see it again.

"Jack, I suggest you don't open it, remember the last time we saw someone open it?" asked Todd, trying to convince Jack not to open it. Jack ignores him, while the rest quickly avert their eyes. Jack then pryies open the lid with Luffy helping, inside they see something shocking. It is a creature that looks like Lucario, only it is a cub version of it. Around the cub's neck is a madalion with the name "Riolu" inscribed in Hebrew.

Suddenly, the Riolu wakes up and quickly gets angry quickly makes an Aura Sphere and lauches it at the "Thousand Sunny" where it destroyes on main sail.

"No! Not the ship!" yelled Luffy.

"That thing must be protecting the contents of the Ark!" yelled Max as the Riolu continues to throw Auro Sphere in random directions. Eventually it tires itself out and collapses into the ground and falls asleep.

Everyone gets up from the ground and then Luffy picks it up.

**August 12, 1801**

"Well, the ship is beyond repair which means that I'm stranded here on this rock." said Luffy. He then looks at the Riolu that is still sleeping. "The poor creature must've witnessed history from the time of Moses all the way to Soloman's Temple, I'm taking care of it." stated Luffy.

"Well, good luck with that." answered Oakley. She then turns around to see Jack stareing at the Ark.

Kaiba then stands next to him.

"You know Kaiba, my father spent years looking for it." said Jack. "And now I found it."

"You usually find things we're not looking for, but your father had much tenacity to look for it." said Kaiba.

Jack puts the lid back on and closes it.

"Besides without Luffy, there wouldn't a Lucario to send on a mission." stated Jack. "We're almost to our destination."

***

Jack, Max, Todd, Bill, Oakley, Kaiba and Luffy carrying Riolu are hiking through the jungle until they come across a cave.

"This must be the place." said Bill.

Jack then walks towards the cave. "Well, this is where I say goodbye." said Jack.

"Good luck Jack, I sense great things from you!" said Luffy, shaking his hand.

Luffy steps back and Kaiba then comes up to Jack to say goodbye.

"If you do your job right, then my past self will end up on this island, and meets you." said Kaiba. "The wonders of time travel!" Kaiba then goes and stands next to Luffy.

"Jack, there's something you need to know." said Oakley.

'What's that?" asked Jack.

Oakley is reluctant to tell Jack that the man in the coffin is actually him in the future. She then comes up with another answer. "That we'll be waiting for you here." said Oakley starting to cry. She then stands next to Kaiba, then Bill and Todd come up to him.

"Listen, even if you don't come back to the island, I hope Ash, Paul, May, Drew and Harley would still come back." said Bill, he then gives Jack a quick hug. Todd also gives Jack a quick hug, but says nothing. Then Max steps up towards Jack.

"Look, in California there are two scientists, they're twins, I used to work with them back a few years ago, they know more about time travell and could find a way back here. There names are Susan and Mary. They could help you return." said Max.

"I'll keep that in mind." said Jack. Max and Jack hug each other tight. They wave goodbye and then Jack goes to the cave. He steps through the threshold, but then a blinding light engulfs the cave and Jack.

At the same time, Riolu quietly wakes up to see the silouete of Jack agaist the bright light. It looks in awe. But then the light stops and Jack has dissapeared.

"What just happened?" asked Luffy.

"That cave must've lead into a tear in space-time." said Bill.

Everyone looks at him confused.

***

Jack wakes up to find himself inside a cave like chamber. In the center is a well filled with bright gold light. Suddenly, he hears that there is someone else in the room. He looks up to see it is Lucario.

"Lucario, what are you doing here?" asked Jack. "I thought Azula killed you!"

"She did, but that's not important." said Lucario. "I finally figured out why me and the island were intrested in you."

"Why?" said Jack.

"Because of your noble cause at saving your friends." said Lucario. "Ever since I was a Riolu, and saw you enter the cave, I foolishly thought that you where blind, because blind people are more sensitive to aura, and only people who can sence aura can enter the way you entered."

"That's why you thought the Blind One was going to make things better, she was blind and sensitive to aura energy." said Jack.

"I made a mistake, she grew to powerful and corrupt, I'm glad that Dawn banished her from the island." said Lucario.

"So how do you work this well?" asked Jack.

"Just think of a time period you want to go and jump in." said Lucario.

"Okay, Kaiba came from May 2005, so April 2005 will do." said Jack. Jack then stands on the well. "But before I go, I have a question." said Jack. "How does the Ark have anything to do with this?"

"Luffy told me that I was created to protect the contents." said Lucario. "I was planning on passing the role to the Blind One but I decided not to because she grew to powerful."

"Well, I'll see you soon!" said Jack, waving goodbye to Lucario. Lucario also waves goodbye. Jack then jumps into the well and is swolled in a bright light and dissapeares.

***

Outside the cave, Max, Bill, Todd, Oakley, Kaiba and Luffy carrying Riolu are waiting outside. Suddenly, the ground starts to shake and the starts turning blue instead of white. Everyone ducks down as the blue light swallows everyone.

**May 10, 1971**

Max gets up to find the cave borded up with a POCKET project logo stamped on the logs. Todd and Bill get up as well and find Luffy and Riolu missing. Oakley and Kaiba also get up.

"Guys, when are we?" asked Max.


	65. Chapter 65

_Part 1 of 2_

**May 10****th****, 1971**

Max, Bill, Todd, Oakley and Kaiba are collecting water in a stream, wondering what to do next.

"I think we should go to the beach and wait there until Jack comes back." said Max.

"If he comes back!" added Oakley.

"Well, we are not going to waste our time wondering if he'll come back, the question is when!" said Kaiba, in a serious tone. Suddenly the five hear something.

"Help!" yelled a distant female voice. The five quickly run towards the voice.

At the same time, a girl is being held inside a net hanging from a tree. She continues to yell for help. Soon the five reach her.

"Oh, no, not the natvies!" said the girl with pink hair, she looks scared. But Max climbs up the tree.

"Don't worry, we're not those natives." said Max, he takes out a pocket knife and cuts the rope. She falls down in the net, but Kaiba and Bill catch her and take her out of the net.

"Who are you people?" asked the girl, still not trusting the strangers. Suddenly, the five along with the girl are surrounded by several men with shotguns.

"Well, well, look at this, these POCKET people have crossed the boundry." said one of the men. "They must die for breaking the aggreement!" yelled the man. The pink haired girl then takes out a staff and beats up the guy, then they rest of the men ready their to fire. Suddenly, Kaiba reaches into his clothes and takes out a pistol and shots down three men in quick succession. They rest of the men are shocked.

"Leave, before I kill more of you, and leave that girl alone!" yelled Kaiba.

The men leave and pink haired girl is relieved.

*******

The pink haired girl is leading Max, Bill, Todd, Oakley and Kaiba through the jungle.

"So, whats your name?" asked Todd.

"The name is Sakura Haruno, I work as a doctor over at the village." answered Sakura.

"The village?" asked Oakley.

"Yes, POCKET has 2 villages, the other 3 are still under construction, I come from the central hub village named 'Konohagakure' the council of 5 should decide your fate." said Sakura.

"So your saying that POCKET Project is actually a scientific communal project." said Kaiba.

"Exactly." said Sakura. They then enter the clearing past poles with POCKET project flags attached to them. "We're here!" said Sakura.

The group sees a village of about 100 people nestled in a valley.

"Well, let's visit the council." said Sakura.

***

The council of 5 are talking to each other until one of the members, a young man with blond hair and glasses speaks.

"You do know that ever since this project started 5 years ago, we've kept a truce with those natives, we controll the north while they controlled the south, I don't want to see that truce being broken." said the man to Max, Bill, Todd, Kaiba and Oakley. Everyone is inside what looks like a town hall. The council of 5 sitting behind a table with mikes and name plates. The council members are wearing suits.

"To explain ourselves, Dr. Belpois, we got shipwreacked here about 10 days ago on a salvage mission to look for a boat named 'Thousand Sunny' which was rumored to have contained The Ark of the Covanant, but we got caught in a freak strom and ended up on this island, we're the only 5 left." stated Max, usuing a made up story.

The council of 5 then speak to each other again. Soon, another member, Dr. Kakashi speaks to them.

"We've decided to let you stay here for a few months, and then you'll be sent to Los Angeles where your future will be decided, meeting adjurned." said Dr. Kakashi as he bangs the gavel.

***

"So, the time skips have stoped haven't they?" asked Oakley. She along with Max, Todd, Bill and Kaiba are at the picknick area.

"Whatever Jack did, stoped it." answered Bill. "Looks like we're stuck in 1971."

Suddenly, a bell rings and everyone quickly run inside their homes, the 5 are then escorted by Sakura to her house.

"Hurry up! The natives are here!" yelled Sakura. Everyone enters the house and they look out the window to see Lucario, wearing an orange cloack and holding a torch, he then sits down at the nearest bench.

Max then leaves and goes outside.

"What is he doing!" asked Sakura.

"He's going to talk." answered Bill.

***

Max comes out and sits next to Lucario. Lucario looks at him with a curious look.

"Hello Lucario." said Max.

"How did you know my true name?" asked Lucario.

"Well, in the future you'll figure out why yourself." answered Max.

"Well, how do you explain that three of my people are dead, that goes against our truce." stated Lucario.

"Did you bury the bomb like Jack said?" asked Max. Lucario looks stunned. "Remember, back 20 years when there was a bomb on the island, Jack asked Howard to bury the bomb." said Max explaining more to Lucario. "So did you do it?"

"I haven't seen Howard in nearly 15 years, he just left on a plane and never came back." stated Lucario.

**May 11****th****, 1971**

"For convincing the natives to forgive our mistake and saving us from certain doom, I would like to make Max Petalburg, Todd Snap, Bill Hinchcliffe, Oakley Sanders and Seto Kaiba, officiall members of POCKET project." adressed Dr. Kakashi to the crowd. Everyone cheers as the five members now weare POCKET jumpsuits.

***

Max, Bill, Todd, Oakley and Kaiba are looking around their new home over at the recently completed second village called "Sunagakure". Everyone sits down around the table. To talk about what to do next.

"Well, looks like we'll be stuck in this time period for awhile." stated Max.

"I think it will be fun, because I think its time we settled down and lived out our lives." said Oakley.

"Anyways, we all start work together, so I think its time we start anew!" said Bill.

"To the next step!" said Bill, lifiting up his soda for a toast.

"The next step!" said the rest at the same as they life their sodas for a toast.

_To be continued…_


	66. Chapter 66

**May 9****th****, 1975**

A man wakes up and goes over to his record player. He then puts a vinyl record on it and starts to play it. The first song that plays is "Mamma Mia". He then makes breakfast with pancake and eggs and eats it. Then he puts on his POCKET project jumpsuit and walks out the door. He greets people along the way and gets on a van plateted "POCKET 44" and drives off. He reaches another village and drives off to a building, the sign over the door says: "POCKET Security Building-Konohagakure Branch" he gets out of his van and enters the building.

Inside, Kaiba is reading the book "Helter Skelter", someone then enters the monitor room.

"I see that your now obssesed with true crime novels." said the man.

"Well, true crime books are believeable at best, Max." said Kaiba, he puts the book away. He gets up and grabs a shotgun "I'll be running security detail on the grand opening of the recently completed fourth village, until then, your running the show." said Kaiba. He then leaves while Max takes a look at the monitors.

***

Over at Sunagakure village a.k.a. Village 2, Todd is outside looking through his mail. He then sees that he's got another letter from Bill, who is stationed in POCKET headquarters in Los Angeles. Todd then goes over to his work as chief photographer of the monthly newsletter. He grabs his camera to photgraph the opening of Village 4-Iwagakure. He then goes over to a mechanics shop to visit a friend, he then finds his friend fixing a van.

"I see you've fulfilled your dream." said Todd talking to the person under the van.

"Well, I was born a grease monkey, I might as well die as one someday." said his friend getting out from under the van, revealing that it's Oakley.

"Are you going to the grand opening of Village 4, new recruits are coming tommorrow, increasing POCKET membership to 400." said Todd, "The final village should be done next year at the earliest."

"No, I'm skipping it, I really got to fix the van, it's engine is not working and I'm no where near done fixing it." stated Oakley.

"Okay, good luck!" said Todd leaving.

***

At a small medical building in Konohagakure, Sakura is checking over a pregnant woman with contractions, suddenly a tall man with long black hair enters.

"How's my wife doing?" asked the man.

"Your wife is doing fine, Mr. DiMartino, she's going to have the baby any minute by now." said Sakura, calming him down. Mr. DiMartino then goes over to his wife's side.

"Can't you believe it Ursa, we're going to have a baby, what are we going to name it?" asked Mr. DiMartino.

"How about, Zuko is it's a boy and Azula if it's a girl." answered Ursa through the sudden pain.

***

"Ever since this project started back in 1966, we've prospered and discovered new scientific insights and discoveries thanks to the hard work and contributions from the Del Robbia's and The Pegasus Foundation. This fourth village we named 'Iwagakure' will house 100 more members, brining peak member count to 400, so on behalf of the council of 5, the Del Robbia's and Maximillian Pegasus, I declare this village to be operational!" said Dr. Kakashi as a reads his speech and cuts the ribbon at the entrance of the village. Everyone in the audience cheer and celebrate while Todd takes several photographs and Kaiba looks around for any threat.

***

It is night time, Oakley is in her home prepairing food, then Kaiba enters, back from work.

"Well, I'm home!" yelled Kaiba. Oakley runs up to him and they kiss passionatly.

"Good, we've got a clam bake dinner tonight!" said Oakley.

"It smells good." said Kaiba heading to the dinning room.

"I can't believe its been 4 years ago tomorrow that we ended up here." said Oakley serving the food.

"Yes, four years and we haven't heard from Jack yet." said Kaiba.

Oakley sits down and they start to eat.

**May 10****th****, 1975**

Max is driving along the shore in a dirt road, doing his rounds. He then enters the jungle. He continues driving until he notices a figure running in the woods. The figure looks familiar and Max decides to follow it. He then turns on his radio.

***

In the water he sees Drew swimming towards May who is floating in the water, lifeless. Drew grabs May and drags her to shore. Ash takes May and starts to perform CPR on her. May then wakes up coughing and sees Ash and Drew.

"Where are we?" asked May. She then realizes she on the island.

"Back were we started." answered Drew. "Where's the others?"

"I don't know, I don't see any wreakage anywhere." said Ash.

Suddenly they hear the song "Best of My Love" playing. They see a van with a POCKET Project logo on it drive towards them. Suddenly, the driver comes out pointing a shot gun at Ash, May and Drew. Soon May realizes who it is.

"Max?" asked May.

Max puts down the gun to see May, Ash and Drew.

"May?" asked Max.

***

Max is driving the van, as May, Ash and Drew in the back seat.

"Why are working for POCKET?" asked Ash.

"Well, this is 1975, how long has it been since you got on that helicopter?" asked Max.

"Four years, and how long have you been in the 1970's?" asked Ash.

"Four years as well, if you returned to island then I guess Jack was succesful in his mission, so where is Jack, Harley and Paul?" asked Max.

"We don't know where Harley and Paul are and Jack is dead." said Ash, "Listen, we need to find the wreackage, Kaiba, Harley and Paul are there."

"Don't worry, Kaiba's been with us for four years, I'll explain why later." said Max.

Suddenly, Max sees a teenaged girl standing in the middle of the road. He puts the break and the van stops just inches from her. Max sees that it's the Blind One, only older and more beaten up, with her arm in a sling.

"Hey guys, I can sence that you didn't expect to see me." said the Blind One.

***

Dr. Kakashi is reading an adult novel near the jungle until he hears a twig snap. He quickly hides the book and turns around. He sees a guy with purple hair, bleeding from his stomach. The guy then grabs Dr. Kakashi by the neck, but faints.

***

Todd is in his house developing several photos, he then gets a call on his CB radio.

"Hey Todd, this Max, meet me at north point, I've got a surprise for you, and bring along you camera." said Max through the radio.

Todd decided to reluctantly go, thinking it could a joke.

***

Todd is driving along until he reaches North Point. He sees Max waiting next to his van. Todd steps out with his camera around his neck. Then Max opens the door of his van. The first to come out was Ash then May, followed by Drew and the Blind One.

Todd is shocked to see them again and quickly starts shooting pictures. Ash, May, Drew, the Blind One, Max and Todd then greet each other, after being seperated for four years they are reunited again.


	67. Chapter 67

**May 10****th****, 1975**

Harley woke up in the jungle, he then realized that he can move his toes and then tried to get up. To his surprise he finds that his legs are working again. He then walks in a random direction until he sees a dirt road. He stands in the middle of the road until he sees a van coming towards him. The van stops and Ash gets off first, he sees that Ash is now wearing 70's clothes. Harley looks confused.

***

Over at the Konohagakure medical building Sakura is filling out a birth certificate until Kakashi barges in with Paul over his shoulder.

"What's going on Dr. K?" asked Sakura.

"I found this native in our territory, fix him up so we can question him." ordered Kakashi.

***

"You mean that it's now 1975?" asked Harley, in the van.

"Yes, and POCKET project is at its peak." said Max.

Soon the van arrives at a recruit building in Konohagakure.

"Now, you five will be going in this building and you'll be screened, they'll just ask you routine questions and an aptitude test." said Todd.

Harley, Ash, Drew, May and the Blind One are listening to Todd and Max's instructions.

"Don't worry, Kaiba added your names to the flight manifest and you'll get your housing instructions." said Max. "We can talk later."

Max and Todd get in the van and drive off.

***

Ash is inside the building waiting to get registered. Then Dr. Belpois enters and sits at a table.

"Ash Ketchun?" said Dr. Belpois looking at Ash.

"Let's see, Los Angeles, California. Born 1955, according to your aptitute test, we've decided to put you as head of security in the new village Iwagakure." said Dr. Belpois, he then looks through some files. "Sorry about the mess, but the lady that will normally do this just had a baby." He hands Ash an orientation pamphlet and then orders for the next person to sit.

At the same time, May is looking around for someone, Drew comes up to her.

"Who are you looking for?" asked Drew.

"Paul, we haven't seen him since we got here." said May.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Paul is just in the jungle looking for us, until then, we just fit in and go along with everything that goes on here." said Drew.

May reluctantly aggrees, but she contines to look for him.

In another part of the building, the Blind One is taking the aptitude test, but in brail, she fillis in the bubble sheet. She finishes it and hands over the application and aptitude test to the person behind the desk, and leaves the classroom.

***

At the medical building, Kaiba has been called up, in the building's porch, Kakashi is sitting reading an adult novel.

"Why did you call me Dr. Kakashi?" asked Kaiba.

"We've found a native, he's in surgery right now getting fixed up." said Kakashi putting away his novel.

Kaiba enters and sees Sakura behind a screen operating on someone. She finishes stitching up the patient and goes to the sink to clean up, she then sees Kaiba near the door.

"Kaiba, what are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"I've came to question the native." said Kaiba.

"Your going to have to wait until tomorrow when he's conscious." said Sakura.

Kaiba walks up to the bed and sees something shocking, the native is Paul.

***

It is night and Kaiba, Todd, Oakley, Max, Ash, May, Drew, Harley and the Blind One are talking.

"Wait, you arrested Paul, why?" asked May.

"Because I didn't want people to get suspicious, once he wakes up I have to question him." said Kaiba.

"Kaiba is right, we need to keep a low profile and not do things out of the ordinary." said the Blind One.

"But we need to save him, I need him!" demanded May.

"If you start being tender to Paul, people are going to suspect you and our cover will be blown." said Todd.

May relents and leaves to go to her new residence. Drew then follows.

"Well, I guess we can call it a night!" said Ash.

**May 11****th****, 1975**

The Blind One wakes up suddenly, sweating and short of breath. She then cries, and then runs to the shower.

In the same building, Ash is in the kitchen making some eggs and bacon. Soon he gets a knocking at the door. He walks up to it to see it is a young 10-year-old boy.

"Hi, I'm Elliot and my family lives right next door!" said the boy.

"Why, hi Elliot, it's nice to meet you but I have work to do, maybe we can meet later, okay?" said Ash.

"Sure!" said Elliot, Ash then closes the door, he turns around to see the Blind One in a bath rope and not using a sling, she sits down with a sad look on her face.

"Listen, I think that you should tell me what happened before you got on the plane, because I have a feeling that if you don't something bad will happen." said Ash, concerned.

The Blind One gets angry and knocks over the table in rage, she then falls to the floor and cries.

"I was raped!!!" she yelled out through her tears. Ash is in shock.

***

Drew walks up to Kaiba's house and knocks on the door. Oakley answers the door and invites him in.

He then sees Kaiba reading a book.

"Came up with any ideas to get Paul out of trouble?" asked Drew, sitting in a couch next to him.

"Well, if I did I would have done the idea I would have already!" said Kaiba. "But right now I'm thinking. So go to your assigned job and pretend to be normal!" ordered Kaiba.

Drew walks out of the house, he then turns to see May walking to a school building. Drew looks at her and his heart breaks. He then continues on to his job.

***

Paul is sleeping in the medical building, he wakes up to find himself handcuffed to his bed with an IV drip and bandages on his torso. Suddenly, he starts to hear whispers, the whispers grow louder and louder until Paul closes his eyes. He then opens his eyes to see Misty, in a nurses outfit with a pan of water and sponge.

"Misty? What's going on?" asked Paul, looking concerned.

"They're going to kill you!" said Misty with a stern look on her face. "Wake up!"

Paul then wakes up, sweating and panting. He looks around to see Misty gone.

The he sees a 10-year-old boy quietly walk in to the room.

"You must be the native that uncle was talking about." said the 10-year-old.

"Do you know where am I?" asked Paul.

"Your're in the Konohagakure medical building on an island." said the boy.

Paul is confused, he then feels something familiar about the boy. "What's you name?" asked Paul.

"Elliot, Elliot Stabler." said the boy.

Paul is in shock


	68. Chapter 68

**May 18****th****, 1975**

At the landing strip, Drew is unpacking supplies from a plane. He picks up a box stamped with "Handle with Care" and takes it to one of the vans. He then trips but a man with long blue hair and glasses catches the box before it hits the ground.

"Dude, be careful, this crate contains the T-Virus, you don't want it to spread." said the man helping Drew up. "The name is Conway."

"Drew, I'm new here, been working shipping and delivery for a week now." said Drew, shaking Conway's hand.

"Yes, the recruters never tell you that you could be working blue collar once you get here." said Conway. Conway then readjusts his horn-rimmed glasses.

***

Paul is sitting in his cell, eating a hamburger. "Philadelphia Freedom" plays through the building speakers. Then Kaiba enters the holding cell.

"Well, if it isn't the man that hates me!" said Paul sarcasticly. He hasn't bathed or shaved in a week and his abdomen is covered in bandages.

"Look Paul, I want you to escape and hide in the jungle outside of the perimeter." said Kaiba.

"Why would I do that, besides, I just found a new mission I have to do before I leave." said Paul.

"Yes, well it must be important, because in two days, they'll ship you out of here and you'll end up in Los Angeles 1975." said Kaiba, trying to convince Paul to escape.

"I must kill Elliot." said Paul. "When I was in jail back in 2005, Elliot was in my head taunting me, treating me like dirt, so I need to end this!" Paul start to get serious.

"Fine, but this was the last chance, see you at the airstrip." said Kaiba.

Paul just watches Kaiba leave.

***

"Well, I'm glad we're making some improvements, I know being raped can be hard on you physaclly and mentally, but you must have a lot of courage to confront this problem." said the psycologist.

"Thanks Vivian." said the Blind One.

"You're welcome Toph, but call me Ms. Meridian." said Vivian.

Toph gets up leaves. She steps outside passing by a giant stage, there Max is setting up the stage lights and speakers.

Toph senses Max and walks to him to talk.

"So, who'll be performing for us." said Toph.

"The Rolling Stones, they're going to perform here on May 20th, to warm-up for their American Tour." said Max. "They're landing here tomorrow and all of the workers here got a free copy of the groups latest album 'It's Only Rock 'n' Roll'".

"How wonderful." said Toph sarcasticly. Max just laughs while Toph cracks a small smile.

***

Oakley is walking in a small park, she then sees Ursa holding a baby.

"Oh, that's a cute baby boy, he has your gold colored eyes." said Oakley looking at the baby.

"Yes, we named him Zuko." said Ursa. Oakley then goes into shock when she heard that name.

Oakley then quickly leaves before this got awkward.

***

Kakashi opens the door to his home, he turns on the light to find Kaiba sitting on his couch reading one of Kakashi's adult novels.

"Nice book, more immuendos that I can count!" said Kaiba, putting down the book. Kakashi is shocked.

"How did you get in here?" asked Kakashi, upset that someone broke into his home.

"I work in security, we have skeleton keys." said Kaiba.

"Well, why are you here?" asked Kakashi.

"I was thinking about giving our prisoner another week to talk." said Kaiba.

"Too late, he's out of this island, and he'll be in Los Angeles, with a frozen back account and can't go beyond 10 miles of the Los Angeles city limits." stated Kakashi. "He's basicley stranded there until the day he dies, besides, these natives would rather die than tell us of their plans."

Kaiba gets up to leave, but then notices a strange smell.

Suddenly, the house is ripped apart by a giant explosion, engulfing both Kaiba and Kakashi.

***

Paul is in his cell, sleeping, then he hears someone opening the cell door. Paul wakes up to see that Elliot has opened the door.

"I want you to take me to your people." stated Elliot.

Paul just looks at him.

***

Ash, Harley, Drew, Conway, Todd, Oakley, Max, May and Toph, along with other people gather around to see Kakashi's house destroyed. Then four white-haired teens show up.

"Dad!" the four teen yell.

"Don't worry Tiffany, Clyde, Garret and Billy. We can save your father." said Todd.

"I only sence one person alive." coldly said Toph.

Soon, they see movement through the flames. Someone is coming out.


	69. Chapter 69

**May 18****th****, 1975**

Ash, Harley, Drew, Conway, Todd, Oakley, Max, May and Toph are standing infront of the burning house. They see someone limping out of the house, through the flames they see Kakashi, limping, with half his face covered by an ashy rag he found in the fire, he manages to limp to the group and then collapse.

***

Everyone, including Tiffany, Clyde, Garret and Billy are waiting infront of the medical building. Dr. Belpois is also there.

Sakura walks out to give the news.

"Well, your father will live, but he suffred second degree burns to the left side of his face, and he lost his left eye." said Sakura, breaking the news to Tiffany, Clyde, Garret and Billy.

Tiffany cries while Clyde, Garret and Billy look sad.

"You can't see him, not after some bed rest." said Sakura.

"What caused the explosion?" asked Billy.

"Don't worry, I've sent Conway and Max to look at the security tapes." said Oakley, holding back tears. "I can't believe my dear Kaiba is dead!"

***

Max and Conway are at the security building, looking at tapes, Conway goes off to check the holding cell, suddenly, Conway runs out.

"Dude, the prisoner escaped!" said Conway, running out.

"And I know who blew up Kakashi's home." said Max getting the U-matic tape of the recording. "I'm guessing it's the same kid!"

Max and Conway run out to warn everyone.

***

Paul and Elliot are infront of a construction site, there they see many parked vans.

"Elliot, I think that you should stay where you belong." said Paul, trying to conivince Elliot that it's not safe.

"I want to go back with your people" said Elliot.

"I'm not one of them!" said Paul, squeezing Elliot's arm, clearly angry. But then a worker sees them.

"Hey, this is restricted area!" said the man. Paul walks up and punches the man. He then spots a van and gets on, Elliot follows and the two drive off.

The man gets up and gets his walkie-talkie. "Dr. Belpois, this is Takehiko, the prisoner is on the run in one of our vans, license plate 'POCKET33' head to the perimetter."

***

Ash is cooking up some soup, while Toph is on the couch staring out at the window. Ash walks up to her.

"So, how can you stare at a window when you can't see?" asked Ash.

"Because, I can feel the light bathing my skin and it's peacefull." said Toph. "From what I know about you, you have a habit of loosing someone you get close to."

Ash just stares at her.

"First Anabel, then Dawn, all ended in death." said Toph. Ash is in shock.

"But, have you ever been close to someone?" asked Ash.

"Yes, once, when I was 11, his name was Red." said Toph, being nostalgic. "It was a forbidden love because Lucario made me live a life of celebacy, but he was romantic, one day I found him dead in the forrest, shot in the back." said Toph looking sad. "To this day, we don't know who killed him, but sometimes I think it was Zuko who was sent by Lucario to kill him."

Ash and Toph stare at each other, but then their faces slowly get closer to each other. But then Conway bardges through the door.

"The native escaped, we need you two to help in the manhunt." yelled Conway.

Ash and Toph quickly run out of the house.

***

It is sundown and Paul is driving down the road until he sees something unexpected in the middle of the road. He sees an older Elliot and Misty together in the middle of the road. Paul stops the car and gets out to confront them, but are gone once he gets out.

Then he hears bloodhounds and sirens in the distance and Paul starts to panic. The young Elliot steps off the car.

"What are we going to do?" asked Elliot.

Paul takes out the gun he found in the security building and points it to where the sirens are coming from. But then turns to see his reflection in the van window, but it isn't his reflection, instead it is Misty.

"Go ahead Paul, kill the kid, I dare you!" said Misty, taunting him. Paul continues to panic and starts to get confused. Slowly, his gun starts to point to his head instead of the boy.

***

Ash, Harley, Max, Toph and Conway are in a jeep leading the search party.

"I can't believe that Elliot kid freed a prisoner and blew up a house!" said Conway while driving. "He's always been a troubled kid."

"Why?" asked Harley.

"His father abuses him while his mother is an alcoholic." said Conway.

Everyone looks at eachother. Then Toph speaks up. "Where getting closer."

***

Paul is fighting with himself, the gun points at either his head or Elliot, while Elliot is confused.

"Paul, what's going on?" asked Elliot.

Paul stars to cry, clearly confused at what to do. At the same time, Misty is tauting in the van window.

"Shoot the kid, he put you in jail, you got beaten everyday and stabbed once while in that dump, beacause of him!" said Misty, in her evil face.

Paul's hand then stops shaking.

"I'm sorry." said Paul. He points the gun and shoots Elliot in the heart. Elliot collapses, while Paul starts to cry.

Suddenly, the jeep reaches Paul to find Elliot dead. Conway, Ash, Harley, Max and Toph stare at him, crying.

He then points the gun to his head and pulls the trigger.

"No!" yells Ash, and the gun fires.


	70. Chapter 70

**June 1****st****, 1975**

A plane lands on a landing strip. There creates and bags are being unpacked, many of them stamped with "Handle with Care" on them. Soon a man steps off the plane and looks around the island. Bill has returned to the island.

***

In the recently finished Iwagakure medical building, Harley has just finished placeing medical books on the bookshelf. He's been named chief doctor for the village of Iwagakure. Then someone enters his office.

"So, I see you've been doing well." said Kakashi, with a cane and the left side of his face bandaged.

"The same to you." answered Harley. "I've got various glass eyes for you to tryout."

"Well, take me to them!" said Kakashi, eager to get a new eye.

***

Ash wakes up in bed, naked, and turns off his alarm clock. He gets out of bed, puts on a robe and goes to take a shower. Before he enters the bathroom he turns to see his girfriend sleeping peacefully.

"See you after work, my dear Toph." said Ash, he goes to take a shower.

***

Drew is waiting outside May's house. Ash walks by to see Drew and goes up to him.

"How long has May been locked up?" said Ash.

"This day 14 now." said Drew, "Max is inside doing suicide watch duty, it should be my turn in about an hour."

"Well, she just lost Paul, and those two were close." said Ash.

"So, how's your relationship with _her?_" said Drew.

Ash is caught off-guard with the question. But still answeres.

"Magical!" Ash answeres back, upset that Drew disrespected Toph.

***

Todd is at his home, developing photos until he hears a knock on his door. Todd walks to the door and opens it to see Bill.

"Bill! You're back!" said Todd happy to see Bill. "How was mid-70's Los Angeles?"

"The same but with hardley any computers!" stated Bill. Bill enters Todd's house.

"So what brings you here?" asked Todd.

"Well…that's the thing." said Bill.

***

Oakley is at the cemetary placing a flower at Kaiba's grave. On the headstone are the words.

HERE LIES SETO KAIBA

BORN: October 25, 1947

DIED: May 18, 1975

Oakley begins to cry, two years of marriage ended.

***

In the other medical building, Sakura is monitoring Elliot, who is in a coma. He appeared dead, but lost too much blood and hasn't woken up from the coma since.

On the record player, the LP "Physical Graffiti" is playing to Elliot. Sakura goes over to flip it on to a new side.

"Why would a man try to kill a 10-year-old boy?" wondered Sakura.

***

"So, you found a way to get us back to 2001?" asked Todd, drinking tea.

"No, I found a way to erase three years of unfortunate events." answered Bill.

"What do you mean?" wondered Todd.

"Remember the cave that Jack entered?" said Bill, Todd nodds. "And do you remember the atomic bomb from 1951?" Todd also nodds. "Well, durning my research in Los Angeles, I found out that the island is sitting on top of a pocket of time energy, so much so that you could time travell to a destination of your choice, although getting back from said destination is a different story."

"What are you getting at?" said Todd.

"We drop the atomic bomb down to the time energy and detonate it." said Bill. "The explosion will cause a temproal degeneration and destory the island, and no island in 2001 means we won't crash into it, negating all of the events from the last three years."

Todd is in shock, but is glad to finally find a way home.


	71. Chapter 71

**June 2****nd****, 1975**

Bill is driving his van to a construction, there he meets Dr. Belpois taking his lunch break outside of a big entrance with workers going in and out.

"Ah, Bill, I'm glad your back from Los Angeles, ready to see our progress?" asked Dr. Belpois greeting Bill.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to continue the project Jeremie." said Bill.

"What do you mean, we've made lots of progress the last three years, this newly discovered energy has just made time travel possible!" said Dr. Belpois "And don't call me Jeremie!"

Dr. Belpois leaves to go inside while Bill reluctantly follow.

***

At May's house, Drew is eating with May at the dinner table.

"You seem to be doing well May." said Drew. May just looks at Drew very cross, "I've been trying to ignore that fact that my lover is dead!"

"Listen, I just wanted things to return back to normal! I want to be father to Caroline again!" said Drew.

"You've got a psychotic break, the 42 days you've been on the island has made you mentaly sick!" said May. "It was Caroline's birth that caused to snap and get locked up in the nut house!"

"I see you've been believeing what the doctors said to you!" yelled Drew. Drew gets up and leaves, he slams the door while May puts the dirty plates into the sink.

May then washes the dishes, it is dark outside, May looks out the window to see a shocking reflection, a single blue eye stareing right at her. May moves back in shock, suddenly the room starts to disintigrates into dark room. She looks around in terror and sees the creature that attacked her durning the time on her island.

"Kill Lucario and the Blind One!!!" said the creature. May then passes out.

***

Ash, Todd and Max are driving a jeep to the border fence. There they step out and go to a panel to turn off the fence.

"So you went back in time to 1951 to discover an atomic bomb, and now your going to those people to find it?" asked Ash.

"Bill said that we need to detonate it in order to prevent anything we've experienced durning the last few years" said Todd, deactivating the fence trip wire.

Suddenly, they here someone behind them. Max turns around to see that Conway is behind them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Conway

***

Inside the station, Bill and Dr. Belpois are in the same room where Dawn will move the island in the future, only the room is newer. Bill looks around in awe.

"So, why did you invent a time machine?" asked Bill.

"To stop the end of the world." answered Dr. Belpois. Bill is confused, so Dr. Belpois explains.

"Back during the Cuban Missle Crisis, the UN assembled a team to figure out when the world would end, one of the members was Maximillian Pegasus, they calculated that the world would end at 1:21pm on March 5th, 2008. That's a little less than 33 years from now. We built this time machine to find a way to postpone the end."

Then the young Takehiko comes in and whisperes into Dr. Belpois's ear.

"Why today!" yelled Dr. Belpois.

"What's going on?" asked Bill.

"Pegasus's Baroque Workers are coming to inspect the place." said Dr. Belpois. "And they're coming tomorrow." he then runs out the door. Leaving Bill and Takehiko alone.

"I heard the Baroque Workers are very good, hand selected by Pegasus himself." stated Takehiko. "When I go home to Japan, I'm planning on taking over my father's business empire."

"That's good to hear." said Bill, he then walks out of the room.

***

Ash, Todd and Max look at Conway, who is wondering why they deactivated the fence.

"Why did you took off the fence trip wire?" wondered Conway. Suddenly, a gunshot is heard, Ash, Todd and Max quickly go to the groud. Only to see that Conway was shot in the back.

They get up to see May with a recently fired gun. She is different in the fact that her eyes are now bright blue.

"May?" asked Max.

"Actually, no" said the changed May. "The name is Ramases, and your going to take me to Lucario!"


	72. Chapter 72

**June 2****nd****, 1975**

Takehiko is walking back to his home, aspireing to be rich like his father. But then he sees someone's house broken into, he cautiously walks inside and sees the entire place messy, someone messed the house up. He then notices something shocking on the floor. It is Toph, with a knife to her side, with a pool of blood. Takehiko picks her up bridal-style and quickly runs to the medical building.

***

"May, what's going on?" said Max, concerned about her sister.

May just shoots him on the foot.

"It is Ramases, I was the greatest pharoah in history, and I have a old score to settle with Lucario!" yelled out May, clearly possesed by something.

"What did you to May!" yelled Ash.

"Don't worry, she's safe in here with me, I'm just taking controll of her body while she rests, it's intresting having a female body to dwell in." stated May-Ramases.

"Why?" asked Todd. "Why Lucario!"

"Because, back when I was pharoah, thousands of years ago, a group of pirates from Thebes sold me this creature, I sensed great things from this creature, I trained it to be my protector and equal, but little did I know, he was planning to kill me, he one day took all my children hostage and told me to make him pharoah or all of his children will die along with Egypt." stated May-Ramases. May-Ramases soon started to cry. "I did as told, and just as I was going to hand him the crown, I pushed him off the balcony. He survived and ran off vowing revenge, so after my naturall death, I was reincarnated into this creature and haunted this place for centuries until 170 ago, Lucario came back, I spent that time observing him and waiting for a perfect host."

"But why May?" asked Max, furious, but also angry that he can't get up and beat him up.

"Because she looks strikingly similar to one of my wives." stated May-Ramases. "Now I want you three to lead to Lucario's camp, but on the way, I want you to find the atomic bomb."

Ash and Todd pick Max up and they reluctantly do has May-Ramases tells them to.

***

In the hospital, Sakura is doing surgery on Toph, removing her damaged spleen. Takehiko is outside, starting to cry. Then Kakashi enters, with a patch over his fake eye.

"Why are you crying sir?" asked Kakashi.

"I found this young teenaged girl on the floor, stabbed." said Takehiko, wiping his tears.

"Do you know her?"

"No, but when I saw her, it felt like she was family, I don't know anything about her, but it feels like theres a bond between us." Takehiko, soon goes into deep thought about it.

***

Inside a bar and grill, Drew is drinking some beer, while the song "I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do" plays on the juxebox. Oakley then comes in.

"Rough night Drew?" asked Oakley. She then sits next to him at the bar.

"Yes, me and May got into a fight, the chances of us being together again are almost gone." said Drew, unemotional.

"Don't say that!" said Oakley. "You two where made for each other, your going to get back together, maybe not soon, but someday!"

"Thank for that Oakley." said Drew, he looks around his surroundings and listens to the music. "1975 isn't such a bad year."

Suddenly, the song "Bad Luck" starts playing, soon everyone gets to the dance floor and start dancing.

"It's my favorite song!" exclaimed Oakley. "Come on Drew, your dancing with me!" said Oakley, she then roughly grabs Drew's hand and forces him to dance with her. While dancing Oakley teaches Drew some 1970's dance moves, in order to appear normal.

***

Harley is at the medical building, after being called here by Sakura. There he sees Kakahi and Takehiko.

"Who is the patient doing?" asked Harley to Sakura.

"She's doing good, unfortunatly, she lost her spleen, which means lots of medication for the rest of her life." stated Sakura. Harley and Sakura then walk into the recovery room, where Elliot is also lying still in a coma. Next to his bed is Toph, sleeping peacefully.

"I've been contacting Ash, but he's not answering." stated Harley.

"Well, I've seen strange things during my time here, Childhood safety caps, floppy discs, bar codes, POCKET CALCULATORS, but the events of the last few week top them all!" stated Sakura.

"Well, I'll take care of her case from now on." said Harley, he takes the file, while Sakura goes to her office.

Harley looks at a sleeping Toph, wondering what happened.


	73. Chapter 73

**June 3****rd****, 1975**

In the runway, a plane lands and 6 business men and a women get off, they greet Dr. Belpois and Kakashi.

"Too make sure our true names remaining hidden, we'll be refered by number." said the boss. "I'm Mr. 0, while the others are reffered as Mr.'s 1-5, my wife and assistant will be known as Miss All-Sunday."

"Dualiy noted Mr. 0, I'll show you around the place." said Dr. Belpois. They head off, while Kakashi and Miss All-Sunday stare at each other, implying a past or current affair.

Then someone comes up to Kakashi, bloody and on the floor. It is Conway, having spent all night crawling to the air strip. He grabs on to Kakashi's pant leg.

"I can't walk!" said Conway. "We moles from the natives!"

Conway then collapses, Kakashi then gets angry.

***

Toph wakes up in a hospital bed, there Harley is cheking her vitals.

"Where am i?" wondered Toph, knowing she's not in her bed and that it dosen't sound like her house.

"Your in the medical center, you where stabbed and left for dead, who did this to you?" asked Harley.

Toph thinks real hard trying to remember, suddenly she gets up in panic. "May!"

***

May-Ramases is pointing a gun at Ash, Todd and a limping Max, they're heading towards Lucario's camp, thanks to Max's directions on a map Lucario made for him when the talked 4 years ago.

Soon, the reach a hill in the jungle, down in the river bed is a camp with about 30 other people, and Lucario is tending a fire.

"Thanks for leading me to him boys." said May-Ramases. May-Ramases then heads towards the camp, soon May-Ramases reaches the camp and points the gun to Lucario.

"Who are you?" asked Lucario. Soon people start pointing their guns to May-Ramases.

"I'm Ramases the great, phraoh of Egypt, and I've come to kill you!" said May-Ramases.

"I see you where reduced to taking over a young womans body, serves you right for abusing me!" said Lucario. He then starts to make an Aura Sphere.

"Actually, being in a womans body is more enjoyable than you think." stated May-Ramases with a grin, the gun fires and it hits Lucario in the heart.

"No!" yells Todd, Ash and Max. Todd then gets angry and runs down. He reaches camp and runs towards May-Ramases, and just when he's about to talkel May-Ramases, he get shot and falls to the ground. May-Ramases then looks at Todd's body and kicks it.

"So, can anyone show me to the atomic bomb?" asked May-Ramases.

***

Harley and Toph are in the van, heading towards Bill's house.

"Before Ash left, he told me that he was going to find the atomic bomb my people hid back in the 50's." stated Toph, brining along an IV drip. "Mr. Huges and Lucario ordered it to be buried in the island's catacombs, its where we also keep the Ark of the Covanent."

"The what?" said Harley.

"The Ark of the Covanent, it is a vessel that Lucario claimed to have come to Earth in when the Isrealites left Egypt. His life-span is way longer than a humans." stated Toph.

"It just gets weirder!"

They make it to Bill's house, they open the door to find Bill entertaining Mr's. 1 thru 5. Along with Miss All-Sunday.

"What's going on?" asked Bill at the door.

***

Dr. Belpois is in the cafeteria eating food with Mr. 0. Talking about POCKET project's latest breakthoughs.

"We've discovered that with this technology, we'll be able to put computers in every home!" said Dr. Belpois.

But the conversation is interrupted when Kakashi walks in.

"Sir, we have a problem." said Kakashi.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" said Dr. Belpois.

"I'm sorry, but we have reason to believe that the natives have sent 3 people within our ranks to sabotoge us." said Kakashi, he then puts three files on the table.

"Ash Ketchun, works head of security, Todd Snap, photographer and Max Petalburg, also in security. With that I also suggest questioning Harley Rannellis, Oakley Mosey, and Bill Smith."

Dr. Belpois gives the go ahead to aprehend them for questioning. Kakashi leaves but is joined Mr. 0

"I'll help out in the interrigations, you start Emergency Protcol 40, make sure all essential personell is gone, we're going to exterminate some natives." grinned Mr. 0

"I like the way you think." aggreed Kakashi.

***

At Bill's house, Harley and Toph managed to get Bill alone to tell him what happened.

"We've must detonate the bomb at the station, that's where the energy source is!" stated Bill. Little do they know, but outside Bill's bedroom, Miss All-Sunday is listening through the door, hearing their conversation.

Soon they finish and walk out of the bedroom, while Miss All-Sunday quickly runs back to the livingroom before they see her.

Harley, Toph and Bill sit down, until suddenly the door is broken down and a SWAT team storms the house. They then tackle Harley and Bill and take them away.

"You are under arrest for conspiracy against POCKET project and it's members!" said one of the SWAT members. They then put Harley and Bill in the police van along with Oakley and they drive off, leaving Toph alone.

"I guess it's up to me to help Ash, Todd and Max bring the bomb here and deactivate it." stated Toph.


	74. Chapter 74

**June 4****th****, 1975**

It is before dawn, and Toph and Drew are in Toph's livingroom, under the rug is a trapdoor.

"This is why I requested this house, Lucario said that the entrance to the catacombs is under house 42 in the future, or past for me." said Toph.

"I hope your right, because I have trouble trusting you sometimes." stated Drew.

"I get that a lot."

But then they hear someone enter the house. They turn around to see it is Miss All-Sunday.

"Miss All Sunday, what is it?" nervously said Drew.

"I want to help you bring down my husband!" stated Miss All Sunday.

***

At the natives camp, May-Ramases is looking at a map of the catacombs, a network of caves that hold many secrets.

Outside, Ash and Max are given the job of burieing Lucario and Todd.

"I saw Lucario as a pup, back in 1801, he looks so innocent and helpless." stated Max, then Max remembers something. "Hey Ash, did you have any relatives back in the early 1800's?"

"Yes, my mom would tell me tales of the famous pirate, Luffy D. Ketchun, they mostly called him Monkey because he looked like a monkey." said Ash, being nostalgic.

"What happened to him?" asked Max.

"He died at the ripe old age of 108, on March 5th, 1888." stated Ash.

They put Todd in the grave, then when they're about to put Lucario in the grave, May-Ramases comes out and walks to Lucario's body.

"Well, good-bye." said May-Ramases, grinning. May-Ramases then kicks Lucario, unfortunaly Lucario wakes and grabs May-Ramases leg and trips her. Lucario then puts an Aura Sphere to May-Ramases' face.

"You leave the woman's body and fight me in your real form!" said Lucario, looking for a fight.

"Make me!" said May-Ramases.

Instead of releasing the Aura Sphere, Lucario takes his paws and puts them on May-Ramases' head. Then bright lights start coming out of May-Ramases' mouth and eyes. Soon the group starts to shake and a scream is heard. Then Ramases' spirt is released from May's body. Suddenly, ghostly ancient Egyptian horsemen take Ramases' spirit away. Then Lucario and May collapse.

***

"Who do you work for?!" yelled Kakashi to Harley.

"I work for nobody!" said Harley, clearly beaten.

Kakashi then punches him in the stomach. At the same time, Oakley and Bill are forced to watch, with Mr. 0 making them.

Kakashi is getting frustrated. Then Mr. 0 comes up with an idea.

"I'll tell you what, you three will be leaving on the next cargo plane bound for San Francisco, where the three of you will be faceing some advanced interrogation techniques, curtousy of POCKET project." stated Mr. 0

Kakashi seems to aggree with the plan.

***

Lucario has put May in his tent for rest.

"Don't worry, May will be fine here, but the strain of being possessed means that she won't wake up for another 3 day at least." stated Lucario. "You two must go on without her, for the sake of your mission, besides it takes care of the bomb, directions to get into the catacombes and the bomb are in the map, it is best that I don't join you."

Ash and Max agree and say good-bye to Lucario. Max looks back at camp before leaving.

Soon, Ash and Max reach a cave, where it is the entrance to the catacombes, they grab tourches and get deeper inside.

***

At the same time, Toph, Drew and Miss All-Sunday are wandering through the neatly carved catacombs. Toph is still brining her IV drip along while Drew took the map.

"So, Miss All-Sunday, why are you helping us?" stated Drew.

"Because I want to make my husband look like a fool." said Miss All-Sunday with no emotion. "These caves look like they have some kind of Egyptian influence."

Toph and Drew look at her.

"I was an archeology major."

***

In another part of the catacombs, Ash and Max finally get to the atomic bomb, they then start working on removing the core.

"Careful with the core, one bump and it will blow." said Max.

Ash carefuly removes the core. He places it in a plastic tube with a guitar strap. But then they hear someone behind them. They turn around to see Drew, Toph and Miss All-Sunday.

"I see you beat us to it then?" stated Toph.

***

_I took my love, I took it down  
Climbed a mountain and I turned around  
I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills  
'Till the landslide brought me down_

Harley, Oakley and Bill are arrested and escorted to the cargo plane with the other non essencial personal by Kakashi and Mr. 0

_Oh, mirror in the sky  
What is love  
Can the child within my heart rise above  
Can I sail thru the changing ocean tides  
Can I handle the seasons of my life_

Sakura is pushing the bed Elliot is sleeping in, Dr. Belpois then helps her get the bed into the plane. Sakura looks back at the village before she leaves.

_Well, I've been afraid of changing  
'Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Even children get older  
And I'm getting older too_

Toph, Drew, Ash, Max and Miss All-Sunday in the catacombs carrying the bomb.

_Oh, take my love, take it down  
Climb a mountain and turn around  
If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Well the landslide will bring it down_

Mr. 0 and Kakashi leave the plane and decide to stay behind.

_If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Well the landslide will bring it down _

Harley, Oakley and Bill look out the window and see the island dissapearing behind them. This is the first time Oakley has been off the island and is relieved. But she wishes Kaiba was here with her.


	75. Chapter 75

_Part 1 of 3_

**June 4****th****, 1975**

Toph, Drew, Ash, Max and Miss All-Sunday get out from the trapdoor in Toph's house. Drew looks out the window to see SWAT team members with Mr. 0 and Kakashi leading them.

"Toph, is there a way to get to the station with catacombs?" asked Drew.

"No, for some reason the catacombs avoid the energy source all together." answered Toph.

"Well, you guys stay here, I'll handle this." said Miss All-Sunday.

She grabs a gun from her pocket and goes outside to meet her husband. She then walks up to Mr. 0.

"Miss All-Sunday, why are you here?" said a shocked Mr. 0 "You should've been evacuated."

Ash and Drew can see the conversation start to ugly, they decide to use this as a quick escape. Ash, Drew, Max and Toph then sneak out of the house with the bomb and get to the car garage.

They continue sneaking around until they reach the bar and grill. They head inside to rest awhile.

But suddenly, the juxebox starts playing "Another Day", appearntly the juxebox is motion sensered.

Suddenly, a barage of bullets hit the building and fills the entire room, they quickly hide behind the bar. Soon the bullets stop and everything is quiet except for the music. Then Toph starts noticeing liquid driping on her head. She looks up to find that her IV drip has been hit.

"Dang!" exclaimed Toph.

Ash then looks throughtout the bar and finds some tape. He puts on the IV drip, but she's seriously low.

"Thanks, but without this and my spleen, I could get an infection." said Toph.

But then they hear someone enter the bar and grill, the peak to see that it's Kakashi as the song "#9 Dream" starts playing. Kakashi then goes to the bar to look for them. He is about to look over it until Drew gets up with a fire extinguisher and hits him hard in the head with it. Drew, Max and Ash make a run to the backdoor while Toph stays behind, knowing she'll just hinder the group.

***

Ash, Max and Drew are at the car garage where they get inside a van, Drew takes the wheel.

"Okay Ash, this is a bumpy ride so make sure you keep the bomb still." said Drew.

They then break through the garage door and speed through the village. They head to the bar and grill to pick up Toph. They see her waiting for her and she quickly gets on. But suddenly, a jeep with 4 SWAT members with Mr. 0 on the wheel and Miss All-Sunday as the unwilling passenger shot at the van. Soon the back window is shattered as bullets hit the van. Everyone ducks down while Ash keeps the bomb safe.

The van continues to drive as fast as possible and is almost at the building, but then the jeep sees a creature that looks like a jackal in the middle of the road. The creature braces for something until Mr. 0 realizes that it's braceing for them. He hits the breaks but is too late, he crashes into the creature and the car seems to wrap itself around the creature. The 4 SWAT team members fly out of the car and hit the groud along with Miss All-Sunday. It was like the car hit a tree. Miss All-Sunday looks at the creature but quickly falls unconsious.

***

The van finally makes it to the station, they quickly get off the van and head inside. But outside the entrance to the machine they see Takehiko blocking the entrance pointing a gun at them.

"Takehiko, can you please let us pass?" asked Max. Takahiko just fires his gun near their feet.

"Sorry, Kakashi told me to guard this!" said Takehiko he then looks at Toph. "And for some reason, I know you from somewhere, when I know I never met you, who are you and why are you so familiar!?" asked Takehiko, the question plagueing his mind since he brought her to the hospital.

"If you want to know the reason, in the future, you will become a fancy business man who goes to China one day, you had a one-night stand with a prostitute." said Toph, knowing that she's speaking to her father. "What I'm saying is the I'm your future daughter from the future, dad!" said Toph starting to cry.

Takehiko has trouble believeing the story, but in his heart he knows its true. "You look like me, only 15-years-old and a girl." said Takehiko, starting to tear up. He puts down the gun and goes up to hug her. Ash, Drew and Max are touched at this. Soon they leave those two to bond while they place the bomb.

***

At the crash site, Mr. 0 gets up to find the creature gone. He then limps his way to his shotgun and slowly heads towards the station, he then notices his hand is gone. Knowing that no one makes a fool of Mr. 0, especially if it's a native.


	76. Chapter 76

_Part 2 of 3_

**June 4****th****, 1975**

Ash, Max and Drew have started getting the station running. Max is under the metal floor, opening the access panel to the energy sorce. Planning to put the bomb inside it. Max looks down the long shaft and sees nothing but a bright light.

***

Toph and her father Takehiko are talking to each other.

"So, when I get back home, I'll be working for my dad in Japan." said Takehiko about his future plan.

"What does the company deal in?" asked Toph.

"Computers and computer software, my dad told me that the company will start making these things called floppy discs next month." said Takehiko. "In the future, will floppy discs catch on?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you, don't want to spoil everything." said Toph.

They both laugh. But then Takehiko suddenly stops laughing. Toph sences Takehiko's pulse slowing down. Takehiko then falls in the ground, stabbed in the back, dead. Toph then sences the person that stabbed Takehiko, Mr. 0.

***

Ash is under the floor, getting ready to put the atomic bomb, while above him, Max is on the council checking out the systems, although he has some trouble.

"I'm getting tired of 1970's technology!" exclaimed Max. Drew is looking around the room, in awe at the place. Drew walks towards the exit.

"I'll be getting the father-daughter team in here, keeping working guys." said Drew. He opens the door only to get shot with a shotgun in the gut. Max hears it and turns to see Drew fall down and see Mr. 0, holding Toph hostage with a knife to her neck.

"Ash!" said Max to the floor. "I suggest you put the bomb in there!"

"But, were not in full power yet." said Ash getting out from under the floor. He then sees the situation.

"Don't move, I want the bomb, or else I'll cut her pretty neck." said Mr. 0 while smelling her neck. "You have a minuet to decide our or nerdy friend will be shot dead."

Ash get the bomb and holds it over his head. At the same time, Max is looking at the controlls and sees a pen on the controll, appeartantly it is Dr. Belpois' pen that he left the last time he was in this room. Max then gets an idea.

Meanwhile, Ash and Mr. 0 are in a stand off.

"Okay, I'll hand you the bomb and you give me Toph, we'll do at the same time, okay?" said Ash, holding the atomic bomb. They walks closer to each other, getting ready for the exchange. Then in a matter of seconds, Mr. 0 releases Toph and Ash gives him the atomic bomb. But then Mr. 0 starts to laugh evily and points his shotgun to Ash.

"You're the most dumbest native I have ever met!" exclaimed Mr. 0. Suddenly they hear someone whistle. Ash, Toph and Mr. 0 turn to see Max with a pen.

"You know what happens when ink gets on the controlls?" asked Max, pointing the pen on the the controlls. "A meltdown."

Max squirts the ink on the controll panel, luckily Dr. Belpois uses fountain pens, then the controlls start to short circuit. The the room starts to shake and a cloister bell starts to ring while the lights switch to red.

"Max!" yelled Ash in the chaos. "What did you do!"

"I've contaminated the energy source with ink!"

The room continues to shake, while Mr. 0 quickly runs off to the exit with the bomb. He reaches the door, only to find Miss All-Sunday in front of him. She then hits him in the head with a fire extinguisher, knocking him out. She runs into the room and closes the door and picks up the bomb.

"Miss All-Sunday?" asked Max.

"Call me Nico." answered Miss All-Sunday. "Hurry, Ash you need to put the bomb inside." she said, handing the bomb to Ash.

Ash then gets under the floor, and Toph follows. They make it under, and Ash puts the bomb inside, getting ready to let go.

"You know, if this works, we'll never see each other and probably have no memories of this!" said Ash. Ash and Toph then kiss passionatly. Ash then lets the bomb go and wait a moment for the blast. Unfortunatly there is no blast.

Above them, the shaking continues as the roundels on the walls start to explode and a fire erupts on the council.

"This room is dying!" said Max. "We've failed!"

The room is shaking even more. Then part of the controlls explode causing a shock wave, knocking Max and Nico out. Under the floor, the force causes Toph to fall inside the chamber. Ash holds on to her hand.

"No!" said Ash. "I will not loose you like Anabel and Dawn!"

"Ash, if you don't let go, you'll also fall!" yelled Toph. "Please don't be stupid and be the one to survive!"

Ash starts to cry as well as Toph. The room around them starts to get engulfed in flames. Ash reluctantly lets go, watching Toph fall down the chamber, the same why the bomb went. Ash quickly gets to Max, but is unconsious, but breathing. He carries Max over his sholders and leaves the room and drags Drew's body out, Ash then gets back inside and gets Nico out of the room and closes the door for good.

Ash lays on the floor, crying, having just lost Toph.

***

Little does Ash know, but Toph is at the bottom of the chamber, alive but barely. With the fall that paralyzed her legs. She is laying on the dark ground, above her is the core or the energy source, unstable and dying. Next to her she feels the atomic bomb brush against her hands. She then grabs a rock and hits the bomb, but it wouldn't detonate.

"Why don't you give up!" answered a voice.

Toph knows that the voice belongs to Dawn. She can feel Dawn's boots on her hand holding the rock.

"Face it, this entire plan was a failure, you can't walk, your starting to get an infection and almost everyone is dead or in prision." said Dawn. "I told you karma would get someday."

Toph just gets angry and smashes the rock on the bomb again. Dawn the kneels down next to the bomb.

"Come on Toph, the core will tear this island apart until nothing exsists, things, molecules, atoms, particals will be torn apart soon enough." said Dawn. "Just let it go!"

Toph hits the bomb a third time. All these years of deaths, violence, emotions have taken a toll.

"But there's no harm in trying!" said a man's voice. Toph realizes it's Jack. She can't see him but can sence him. "I always knew you where good inside." said Jack. Toph starts to smile and then smashes the put a fourth time. "And I forgive you for what you did."

Toph starts to cry but still smiles, she's crying tears of joy, she then hits the bomb a fifth time and the whole place is engulfed in white.


	77. Chapter 77

_Part 3 of 3_

**June 1****st****, 2001**

**San Francisco International Airport, San Francisco, California**

Tsubame Flight 610 lands safely in San Francisco. It reaches the terminal and it's passengers get off. Tracey and Brock are out first.

"Well, home sweet home!" said Tracey.

"Yes, back to our homecountry!" said Brock. "Japan was fun, but nothing beats home!"

"I here you, now I can enjoy the summer in my art studio." said Tracey. They walk to the the luggage claim. Behind them, Misty, Dawn and May are at a gift shop.

"There, it is, a new video game!" said Dawn, showing it off.

"Well, next time don't leave it behind!" said Misty, in a threating tone. Dawn gets to the cashier but accidently bumps into someone. "Sorry, I can be a clutz sometimes!"

"No problem." answered the man. Dawn sees him and it's love at first sight. "Thanks, what's your name?"

"Ash, Ash Ketchum." answered Ash. "And you?"

"Dawn, Dawn Berlitz." aswered Dawn.

Misty and May are looking at the scene, Dawn is in love. But then the girls here a voice. The turn to see that it's May's parents and little brother.

"May!" yelled Max.

"Hey Max!" said May. They both hug each other as May's parents look on.

***

Outside the terminal, Harley and Drew are walking to the parking lot to get their car. Along the way, Harley sees Alexis by his car. He runs towards her, happy to see her. They hug, happy to see each other.

"You won't believe this Harley." said Alexis. "But dad aggreed to let me marry you!"

"That's great!" said Harley, they soon start to kiss and make out. Drew covers his eyes.

"Get a room!" yelled Drew.

Drew then opens the trunk only to met by Harley's old friend Raimundo.

"Rai!?" exclaimed Harley.

"Long time no see?" answered Raimundo.

***

At the terminal entrance, Paul steps outside and sees Detective Elliot in front of his car.

"I knew you'll come back." said Elliot.

"I was tired of running" said Paul, almost relieved he got caught. "You've been popping up in my head."

Elliot arrests him and puts him in his car. They drive off to the police station.

***

Soon everyone else gets off the plane, Annie and Oakley together, Todd, Ritchie, Bill, Scott, Zoey, and all the others, all survived the flight.

May, Misty, Max and May's parents are walking outside while Dawn is at a café drinking coffee with Ash, talking about their lives.

Tracey and Brock are driving out of the airport.

Drew, Harley, Raimundo and Alexis behind them, Drew looks out the window, a for a short while looks at May along with her friends and parents outside. He felt a connection for a brief moment but lets it go.

All of the events from the last four years are forgotten, the island no longer exits, the crash never happened. All is well.

**June 1****st****, 2001**

**Lanzhou University**

**Lanzhou, China**

In a university classroom, students are listening from a lecture from Jack.

"Pocket Island is one of the worlds only radioactive archeological sites. The island is known for it's native temples, shipwreaks and various other structures." said Jack. "It is also known for being the place of the 'Incident of 1975' where two discrunteld employees found a nuclear bomb and blew up the place, ending POCKET project."

The bell, signaling the end of class rings. The students begin to file out.

"Remember, your paper on 20th century archeological sites will be due first thing tomorrow, have a nice day!" said Jack to the class.

**Lanzhou, China**

In an apartment, a middle aged women is baking bread, then someone comes in the door. She sees that it's her 12-year-old daughter, Toph.

"So how was your day out with friends?" asked Poppy.

"Good, we went to the mall and I bought new shoes." said Toph.

"But you never wear shoes!" answered Poppy.

"That why I bought ones in your size!"

Poppy smirks, "Okay young lady, get washed up and ready for dinner, your father should be home from work."

"Okay!"

Toph runs off to the bathroom. Then the father enters the door.

"Jack!" said Poppy, hugging him. "How was work?"

"The usual, give a lecture and work." said Jack, putting his things away.

"Well, it is time for dinner" said Poppy.

"What is tonight?" asked Jack, as Toph enters the room.

"Tea smoked duck, with bread." said Poppy.

"My favorite!" said Jack and Toph in unison. They both start to pig out on the food, while Poppy just laughs at the mess their making.

***

After dinner, Jack is in Toph's room saying good night. Toph goes to sleep in her bed. Looking cute while asleep. Jack smiles with satisfaction having taken the role as father when her real father wasn't there, he managed to get Poppy a better lifestyle now that he works as a teacher in a university in Lanzhou. He closes the door and heads to his room.

Around the room are various toys and posters of various Chinese boy groups, a stereotypical girls room. But on the desk there is piece of paper, having been trying to practice to write for years, and written on it is "Lucario" in Chinese.

**THE END**

**Toyko, Japan**

**June 1****st****, 2001**

Inside an office building, Takehiko is drinking some vintage wine.

"Ah, 1952, a wonderful year!" said Takehiko.

"Because it's your birth year?" answered a stranger. Takehiko is startled and sees a man in a leather jacket and sunglasses.

"What are you doing here?" asked Takehiko.

"Where's the girl?" asked the stranger.

"I've tried to find her for the past 10 years, but I found no trace of her since her mother left China." asked Takehiko, fearful of the stranger.

"Oyabun has given you 10 years, and now your 10 years are up." said the stranger. "We need that girl, because she'll play a 'special' role during the end date."

"You mean, March 5th, 2008?" asked Takehiko.

"Yes, that date, set by POCKET project."

"I used to work for POCKET, before they blew themselves up!"

"We know, they were putty in our hands." said the stranger. He looks around the office and sees a poster of a girl group. "I see you're a fan of Morning Musume." said the stranger.

Takehiko starts to get nervous.

"Too bad you won't be alive to buy their next single!"

***

In the streets below, a man is on his cell phone talking to a friend. He walks up to his parked car and get inside. He continues to talk while starting the engine. But then a crash is heard as a body lands on the hood of the car. The man is frightend.

The body is of Takehiko, who died instantly when he hit the car.

21 stories up, the stranger looks down to the street, through the broken window. He then turns and walks away.

"No one makes deals with the Yakuza and not except us to hold our end of the bargain." said the stranger. He walks out of the office and takes out a picture of Toph as a baby.

"We could find her without his help, besides, we only have 2469 days until the end time." the stranger leaves the building and walks down an alley way.

**TO **_**NOT**_** BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
